un nouveau commencement
by les Darkanges
Summary: COMPLETE c'est une fin bien joyeuse, le bien triomphe enfin, mais les ennui sontils reéllement fini pour le jeune Potter?désolée, je ne suis pas très douée pour les résumés
1. Chapter 1

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

CHAPITRE 1 : Une victoire totale ?

POV HARRY

- Ca y est ! Waooouuuuu ! Je suis libre ! Plus de prophétie ! m'exclamais-je.

Et oui, la guerre est finie pour de bon cette fois-ci et contrairement à ce que tout le monde peut penser, je n'ai pas voulu le tuer, enfin si mais : comme lors de ma 4eme année à Poudlard, un lien s'est crée entre nos deux baguettes, et comme précédemment cela a fait rejaillir de la baguette de Voldemort toutes les personnes qu'elle a tuées, autrement dit une sacrée quantité, et elles m'ont aidé à le vaincre en détournant son attention, en le chatouillant, le torturant, puis en s'amusant à lui passer à travers. Et c'est en baissant son niveau de concentration que sont sort pour me tué ses retourné contre lui ainsi que le stupéfix que j'avais lancé.

Enfin bref, ce n'est plus la peine de ressasser le passé, c'est bel et bien fini maintenant, d'autant plus que tout les mangemorts qui étaient toujours en activité ont été envoyés à Azkaban. Le seul qui est servi le Seigneur des ténèbres et qui soit toujours libre est notre cher professeur de potion, cela prouve que très peut de mangemort ont eu le courage de lui tourner le dos.

- Certes la guerre est finie, mais pas les études.

Ca c'est Hermione, décidément, toujours le mot pour rire !

- Comment ça les études ne sont pas finies ? la questionnais-je

A ce moment là le directeur de Poudlard arriva dans la grande salle et me répondit de son ton sage et spirituel, mais les yeux pétillants de malices :

- Et non Harry, dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas pu passer tes ASPICs ? Donc pour tous les élèves de ce niveau, j'accorde en quelques sorte une année de rattrapage, mais bien sur elle ne sera en aucun cas obligatoire, mais fortement conseillé tout de même. Sur ce je vous laisse, Minerva m'attend.

Et il se dirigea tout sourire vers la porte de la petite salle derrière la table des professeurs.

- Et ba dit donc, je m'y attendais pas a celle-là ! s'exclame Ron

- Moi je trouve ça très sérieux de la par de Dumb de nous proposer une année supplémentaire, ça pourrais être très intéressant, on pourrai apprendre beaucoup de chose.

- En tout cas, il est sur et certain que Harry va bien s'amuser en défense contre les forces du mal, ça m'étonnerai qu'il est encore beaucoup de chose a apprendre vu le combat de cette fin d'année…

- Hum hum, ânonnais-je.

Je n'aime pas trop venter ce que j'ai fait d'autant plus que je maintiens que je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il meurt spécifiquement, je l'ai juste stupéfixié, mais décidément, personne ne comprend ça !

- Bon, alors, de toute façon je suis sur que Mum voudra que je continu mes études, et toi Hermione tu viendra je suppose!

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Et toi Harry ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas trop le choix si je veux devenir auror…me résignais-je (les potions et les métamorphoses ne sont pas trop mes points forts).

- Alors, mes amis, je nous prévois pour l'an prochain, un peu de bon temps…rêve stupidement Ron.

- Comment ça du bon temps, il faudra profité de cette année qui nous est offert pour travailler sérieusement Ron, sérieusement.

- Hermione, t'emballe pas, bien sûr que oui, je vais travailler, mais quand je parle de bon temps, c'est…de nous trouver des «cavalières » dirons nous, n'est-ce pas Harry ! Mais en tout cas, je pense que toutes les filles de l'école seront ravi de constater que Harry n'a plus besoin d'être constamment sur le pied de guerre ! Ha ha ha ! Je te prévois beaucoup de prétendantes, me prédit Ron en imitant l'air mystique du professeur Trelawney.

- J'sais pas…

- Bon, je prends les choses en main pour nous trois, se décide Ron, pour Noël, il faut que nous ayons une petite amie…et bien sûr une petit ami pour toi Hermione, pour nous accompagner au bal…

- A ce que je vois tu t'y prend sacrement tôt cette année « Ron-Ron ». Aurais-tu retenu la leçon que les sœurs Patille t'ont donnée lors du dernier bal de Noël !

Nous rigolons au souvenir mémorable de Noël.

- Oui c'est vrai, se renfrogne Ron à l'évocation de se souvenir cuisant. Bon, on a cas faire le pari d'avoir une compagne ou un compagnon pour le bal…

- C'est débile mais j'accepte, mais seulement a condition qu'il n'y ai aucune sorte de sanction du style que l'on trouve dans les contrats magiques si nous ne trouvons personne pour nous accompagner ?

- D'accord, pas comme dans les contrats magiques, mais si cela se produisait, les deux autres devraient lui donner quelque chose à faire du style «action/vérité ».

- Bon, je suis partante alors, répond Hermione, même si cela n'a pas trop l'air de la rassurer.

- Et toi Harry ? Tu vas le faire quand même !

- Oui, mais faudrait quand même pas être trop vache si on a personne pour la soirée.

Cette histoire de pari ne me plaît pas beaucoup, on ne peut pas commander une petite amie pour Noël, c'est pas aussi simple que ça… ! D'autant plus que la première personne que j'ai aimée jusque là a été Cho Chang de Serdaigle, une fille brillante a l'école, pleine de charmes. De type chinois, elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et soyeux, et de superbes yeux marrons en amandes, …elle était si belle…et elle est morte, elle est morte à cause de moi, à cause de la guerre lors de l'assaut des mangemorts à Poudlard, elle a combattu à mes cotés… et elle s'est fait tuer, …comme tous ceux qui m'étaient cher et qui m'ont approchés : mes parents, qui m'ont mis au monde, mon parrain Sirius alors que je venais tout juste de le retrouver, et ensuite Cédric contre qui j'étais au tournoi des trois sorciers, tous ils sont morts à cause de moi, toutes les nuits ils me hantent.

Alors je ne sais pas si je trouverais le courage de réaliser ce stupide pari, même si rien y paraît, je suis fatigué de la vie.


	2. Chapter 2

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

CHAPITRE 2 : Cauchemars, pouvoirs, que de problèmes !

POV Harry

(après les vacances d'été, dans le Poudlard express)

- C_'est de ta faute si nous avons péris, ta faute…_

_- Tout est toujours de ta faute. Regarde cette pauvre fille…elle est si mignonne…elle aurait pu avoir une vie heureuse…mais non, il a fallu que tu te rapproche d'elle, et puis ça ne te plaisait pas qu'elle l'aime à ta place, que c'était de lui qu'elle était tombée amoureuse, alors tu l'as tuée, comme son petit ami un an auparavant, ça ne te suffisait pas…_

_- Tu les as tous tués…tués…tués_

Ces voix résonne dans ma tête et je leur supplie :

- Non…c'est pas moi, je les aimais, laissez-moi…

_- Tu les as tués…_

_- C'est comme ça que nous t'avons élevé ta mère et moi ? C'est comme ça que les professeurs de Poudlard et Dumbeldore t'ont inculqué la vie ? Et Sirius, tu as pensé à lui ?_

- Pitié, laissez-moi…sanglotais-je.

_- Avoue au moins tes crimes, tes fautes, …avoue espèce de moins que rien, …avoue…_

- Oui, tout est de ma faute, je l'ai est tué, …j'avoue, …mais par pitié laissez-moi…, je sanglote de nouveau.

- Harry, Harry, réveilles-toi, Harry !

- Ils sont morts à cause de moi…tous ceux à qui je tiens meurent…

- Mais non. Arrête de dire des bêtises.

Je sens alors deux bras se serrer autour de moi et qui me berce doucement à la manière d'un petit enfant, ainsi qu'une mass de cheveux dans laquelle ma tête est enfouie. Je commence à refaire surface et à sortir de sommeil monstrueux dans lequel j'étais plongé. Mais j'entends toujours ces voix qui me hantaient : « tu les as tués…tués…tués… », même si elles s'estompent doucement.

- Hermione ?

- Oui ?

- Je m'en veux terriblement.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- C'est de ma faute tout ce qui s'est passé…

- Mais non. Ce n'était pas à cause de toi. Tout est de la faute de ce serpent de Vorldemort et de ses ambitions de destruction. Mais surtout tire-toi de la tête que c'est ta faute, tu ne peux pas dire ça.

Elle continu de me bercer ainsi pendant quelque minute, le temps que je me calme, puis elle s'écarte de moi, me regarde dans les yeux, et me demande :

- Depuis combien de temps fais-tu des cauchemars comme ceux-ci ?

- J'en ai fait pendant toutes les vacances…Ca m'était déjà arrivé pendants les périodes où Voldemort voulait attaquer alors je ne m'inquiète pas trop…

- Oui, mais comment ca se fait que tu en face encore alors qu'il est mort, ça ne devrait pas continuer… Tu ferais mieux d'aller en parler à Dumbeldore.

- Non, ça n'est pas grave, ça va bien finir par passer, mais s'il te plaît, n'en parle à personne.

- Bon, si tu veux, mais promet moi d'aller en parler s'ils persistent ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Au fait, je venait te dire que Ron était resté surveiller les premières années, et que je t'ai ramener quelques choco-grenouilles. La dame du chariot de friandise m'a dit que tu dormait quand elle est passée, donc je t'en ramené.

- Je te remercie.

- Je savait que ça te ferrait plaisir.

Ce que je trouve stupéfiant chez cette fille c'est qu'elle arrive si bien a me comprendre comparé aux autres.

- Mais dit donc, devez vous surveiller les autres élèves alors que dans la lettre que nous avons reçues c'était marqué que nous aurions moins de responsabilités, et en plus, vous êtes plus préfet ni préfets en chef ?

- Elémentaire mon cher Harry !

Je sourie à l'expression utilisé.

- Mais justement, en tant que élèves de 8eme année, nous sommes réquisitionnés pour aider les préfets et préfet et chef de cette année car apparemment les p'tit nouveau y sont bien dégourdis. Les sortilèges fuse d'un peu partout.

- Vous devez avoir du fil a retordre !

- Ca tu peut le dire. Et va falloir que j'y retourne si je ne veux pas retrouver Ron en pièce détaché, ou complètement fou…

Nous éclatons de rire.

- Il doit rester à peu de chose près une demi-heure avant notre arrivé a l'école, j'espère pour vous que ça va aller.

- Oui, il suffit de bien les mater, au pire, on usera de la magie aussi…Ah ah ah !

Hermione se lève alors et file retrouver Ron. Je me lève alors, en ferment les rideaux d'un sort puis en verrouillant la porte d'un autre et commence à me changer. Depuis mon réveil, je ne me sent pas très bien, mais l'histoire d'Hermione avec ces démons des 1ere année, et puis le fait que nous allons bientôt arriver à Poudlard me rend vraiment heureux, je vais retrouver mon chez moi. Malgré cela, je garde de côté le problème des voix dans un coin de ma tête en me promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Nous sommes arriver dans la grande salle avant tout le monde, sur ordre de Mc Gonagal, pour que Dumbeldore nous explique comment cette année va se passer pour nous. En entrant dans la grande salle nous nous asseyons de façon automatique aux tables de nos maisons respective, c'est alors que je remarque que en tout nous sommes 5 à avoir repris cette année : Ron, Hermione, Lavande, et moi a Gryffondor, et a mon grand étonnement Malfoy à Serpentard, l'élève que je m'attendait le moins a revoir dans cette école qu'il semble tant détester, lui mon ennemi de toujours, toujours aussi droit et fier de son sang…y m'dégoute.

Ah Dumbeldore entre a son tour dans la grande salle, suivie de Rogue, Flitwick, …, et d'une superbe prof' de défense contre les forces du mal je suppose. Elle est superbe, doté d'une magnifique chevelure blonde aux reflets dorés et de profonds yeux bleus, il me semble, et elle marche d'un pas élancer et timide a la fois, une vraie déesse…Ron avait raison avant les vacances, cette année ne va pas être triste. Et derrière, mais qui c'est, des épaules carrées, une carrure imposante, ….Par les couilles de merlin, c'est KRUM, Viktor KRUM, de l'équipe nationale de Bulgarie…C'est bien ce que je disait, cette année ne va pas être triste…

Dumbeldore prend la parole, bla bla bla, nous explique comment va se passer cette nouvelle année scolaire pour nous, bla bla bla, c'est fou ce qu'il peut m'énerver à toujours parler comme ça. A toujours se croire supérieur aux autres, à toujours me dire qu'il me comprend parfaitement, il est vrai que mon opinion a son propos a bien changer durant cet été… _SCHTING ! _Tous les regards se tourne vers le verre qui vient d'exploser, ou que je viens de faire exploser plutôt…Faudrait p'tet que j'me calme là sinon ça va mal tourner. Alors qu'un autre verre apparaît sur la table, un murmure parcours les professeurs quant à l'origine de cet incident, mais seuls Hemione et le vieux fou semble me reconnaître comme responsable. Il me regarde avec ses yeux de chien battu qui veut à tout pris se faire pardonner de ne pas m'avoir prévenu plutôt pour la prophétie et tout le reste, ce qui aurait pu éviter bien des morts… Et ça y est ça revient, je vais quand même me mettre à pleurer devant lui et devant et devant Malfoy qui plus est ! Non, ça va, ça passe.

- Je tiens à vous annoncez que une aile du château vous a été aménagée spécialement. Vous disposer maintenant d'une nouvelle salle commune donnant accès sur 4 chambres dont deux individuelles et deux pour deux personnes.

- Monsieur, il y a une chambre de trop ? Non ?

- Oui, très juste Mlle Granger, mais cet ajout de ma part est du a une nouvelle élève : Mlle Erina Wolf. Elle a eu un parcours mouvementé car elle est passer dans les trois grandes écoles de magie existant au monde. J'espère que vous l'accueillez comme il se doit.

- Les autres élèves arrive Albus, annonce Mc Gonagal.

- Oui Minerva, juste une petite chose encore ; Vous êtes désormais majeur donc vous pourrez rentrer et sortir de l'école a votre guise, du moment que vous êtes présent aux cours bien sur, et de ce fait, vous n'appartenez plus à aucune maison, je vous demanderais donc de venir vous installer à cette table ci…

Celle-ci même qu'il fait apparaître devant celle des professeurs.

- Et de la même façon que vous n'avez plus de maison, vous ne pourrez plus faire partis des équipes de quidditch.

- Quoi !m'étonnai-je.

- Et oui, désolé Harry, comme on dit, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin.

Je grimace en l'entendant m'adresser la parole de son ton mielleux. Bon, on se détend Harry, pas la peine de casser un autre verre, il sait exactement ce que tu pense de lui ! On se lève alors et on va s'asseoir à notre nouvelle table.

Maintenant que la répartition des petits nouveaux et que le discourt ont été fait et que nous mangeons tranquillement, Hermione me glisse à l'oreille : « A ce que je vois, tes pouvoirs ont pas mal évolués ! »

- Oui, c'est vrai. C'est depuis que j'ai vaincu…enfin, j'ai un peu de mal a les manipuler…

- Ba va falloir que tu apprennes, imagine que Malfoy te provoque, ça pourrais être beaucoup plus grave qu'un simple verre brisé…

- Oui, je sais, et j'en suis totalement conscient, mais ça n'arrive que lorsque je laisse mes émotions prendre le dessus. Il suffit que j'apprenne à ma contrôler !

- Je te préviens juste Harry.

- Je te remercie.

Plus tard dans la soirée, nous rencontrons Erina dans notre nouvelle salle commune. Elle est vélane. D'après Hermione, Ron et moi avons l'air de vrai poisson hors de l'eau ! Pff même pas vrai, de toute façon elle était pas mieux quand elle a vu entrer Krum… Maintenant que les présentations ont été faites, je me dirige vers ma chambre(ainsi que celle de Ron) alors que Hermione et Lavande montent un escalier vers leurs chambres et que Malfoy et Erina descende un autre escalier vers leurs chambres.

- Alors, bien dormi Harry ?

- Mouai…répondis-je à Hermione, en essayant d'être le plus persuasif possible.

- Des cauchemars encore ?

Apparemment ça n'a pas marché.

- Ouai.

- Ron le sait ?

- Non, il m'aurait égorgé vif si je l'avais réveiller à 2h ce matin en criant ! Il n'a rien entendu, j'avais placé un sort d'insonorité autour de mon lit, autant pour mes cauchemars que pour ses ronflements et ses rêves érotiques !

- Il est pas croyable celui là…se moque Hermione.

Décidément, le fait de lui parler me soulage vraiment, je sens que je peux me confier à elle sans qu'elle ne me juge. C'est assez agréable, pour moi, tout comme pour elle, je le vois dans ses yeux marron révélant sa sagesse d'esprit et son intelligence remarquable. Mais malgré l'amusement et l'esprit moqueur que j'y vois, je peux aussi percevoir de l'inquiétude…

o O liz O o

Poster moi de review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ma fic'.

A bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 3 : Premiers cours

POV Harry

Premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec, soit dit en passant une prof admirablement canon du nom de Ivanna Blint. Spécialement pour l'occasion, je me suis placé devant pour mieux «l'admirer »(je deviens fou, je suis en train de fantasmer sur ma prof, si je continu, dans pas longtemps je serais dans la même chambre que Lockart à Sainte Mangouste).

Elle commence donc son cours en nous posant des questions diverses sur les défenses contre les forces du mal (je m'y attendais pas du tout), auxquelles je réponds facilement, à chaque fois qu'elle m'interroge, je vois dans ses yeux qui sont fixer dans les miens comme de l'admiration, mais à chaque fois que j'essaie d'y voir autres choses, elle détourne le regard subitement. Elle marche de long en large de sont pas léger et me demande soudain :

- Mr Potter, y a-t-il quelque chose que vous ne sachiez pas a propos de la théorie en défense contre les forces du mal ?

Je perçois une légère pointe d'ironie dans sa voix.

- Heu…

Je réfléchis tout d'abord, puis répond :

- Comment pourrais-je savoir ce que je ne connais pas professeur, avec tout le respect que je vous dois ?

- Bon, reprenons. Pratiquez-vous ou avez-vous déjà pratiqué la légilimancie ?

Dans la classe le silence règne, on pourrait presque entendre une mouche voler. Ceci n'était pas au programme les années précédentes, cependant je prends la parole :

- Je n'ai jamais essayer de pratiquer la légilimancie, en revanche l'occlumancie oui.

- Y êtes vous arriver ?

- C'est très difficile vous savez professeur !

- Oui, je sais. Bon, je suppose que jusque là c'était surtout avec des livres que vous appreniez à vous défendre.

J'ai un sourire en repensant à l'AD (Armée de Dumbledore).

- Mais cette année, bien sur vous allez avoir des livres en cour, mais j'aimerai aussi vous faire travailler le duel les soirs de semaine…

Tout à coup, au son de ses paroles, j'ai comme l'impression de voler, je suis aux anges…

- Il est bien évident que pour ce travail vous formerez des binômes, je tiens à préciser que je ne souhaite pas vous voir rester entre amis, mais plutôt d'aller vers des gens que vous connaissez moins. Allez, mettez-vous par deux, je vous expliquerai après comment ça se passera.

Nous nous levons tout juste pour nous mettre deux par deux lorsque la cloche sonne. Nous rangeons nos affaires et je m'apprête à passer le pas de la porte quand Mlle Blint m'interpelle:

- Mr Potter, voulez-vous bien rester quelques minute s'il vous plaît ?

Je me retourne, surpris, mais, je réponds tout de même :

- Oui, bien sur.

- Juste par curiosité, êtes vous réellement incapable de pratiquer la légilimancie ?

Certes elle est canon, mais bon, elle se fout de moi là ?

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit professeur, Rogue…

- Professeur Rogue !

- Oui, le professeur Rogue ne m'a enseigné que l'occlumancie et encore, je n'arrivai pas a me concentrer suffisamment à fermer mon esprit. Ses cours ne m'ont rien apprit, lui répliquais-je sur un ton agacer au souvenir de toutes ses heures passées à me faire triturer le cerveau par cet affreux crapeaux.

- Parce que je n'en suis pas aussi sûr que vous Mr Potter, et je suis persuader que pendant le cours vous avez essayé à plusieurs reprises de lire en moi…

- Il est vrai que mes pouvoirs ont augmenté, que je peux voir ce que vous ressentez en vous regardant dans les yeux, mais je ne suis pas légilimens, je ne m'insinue pas dans votre crâne !

Sur ce, je prends mon sac sur mon épaule et me rends le plus rapidement possible dans la grande salle pour rejoindre mes amis.

POV omniscient

- Fizwizbiz

toc toc toc

- Entrez !

La porte s'ouvre alors, et Mlle Blint entre dans le bureau. Comme a son habitude le professeur Dumbeldore est assis derrière son bureau, il est calme, fait cependant paraît préoccupé.

- Bonjour Albus.

- Oui, bonsoir. Vous vouliez me voir ? Tout se passe bien avec les élèves ?

- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, les enfants sont sages comme des images. Cet après-midi j'ai donné leur premier cours aux 8éme années, ils ont eu l'air content de pratiquer le duel, en revanche Mr Potter…

Elle a une hésitation.

- Allons, Ivanna, qu'a-t-il fait encore ? demanda-t-il l'air fatigué.

- Oh, rien de grave, ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un très bon élève. Il est certain qu'il aime beaucoup la matière que j'enseigne, or, je suis presque sûr qu'il a utilisé la légilimancie sur moi…

- Voyons, ceci est insensé. Harry n'a jamais étudié la légilimancie, il n'as étudié que l'occlumancie avec le professeur Rogue, et encore, cela n'a eu aucun succès. Et vous savez bien professeur que la légilimancie est un art beaucoup plus complexe que l'occlumancie.

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dis en effet, mais après avoir un peu insister il m'a avouer qu'il pouvait en quelque sorte établir un contact visuel avec quelqu'un et ainsi voir se qu'il ressent. Mais je reste persuadé que sans s'en rendre compte il lis dans les pensé des gens, vous avez bien vu, ce verre qu'il a brisé le jour de la rentrée… !

Le professeur Blint paraît alors consterné en se rendant compte du peut d'importance que le vieil homme a l'air d'apporter à ses propos.

- Bon, si ça peut vous rassurer, Harry a toujours eu plus de pouvoir comparer aux autre élève de cet établissement (mise a part le jeune Malfoy), la preuve, e, troisième année il savait crée un patronus ayant une force extraordinaire. Puis lors de son affrontement face à Voldemort il l'a prouvez à nouveau, puis après l'avoir vaincu, ses pouvoirs ont nettement évolué. Donc cette année il en possède un peu plus que précédemment, mais entre faire exploser un verre et pratiquer la légilimancie sans baguette il y a de la marge. Je pense plutôt que tout ceci n'est qu'un tour de votre imagination du au stress de la première journée de cour !

Sur ce, le professeur de défense se lève rageusement de sa chaise, crache un «bonne fin de journée » au directeur puis claque la porte.

- Comme si le fait de me retrouver avec des morveux de 17 piges pouvait me stresser !

POV Harry

- Bonsoir a tous, bien que vous ne soyez pas beaucoup.

Nous étions dans une salle de classe spécifique pour s'entraîner à combattre, ce qui était bien pratique c'était quelle était située juste en face de la grande salle, mais aussi adjacente à l'infirmerie. Non pas que j'avais peur mais bon je ne savais pas du tout en quoi consistait un cours de «duel ».

Bon, placez-vous deux par deux que je vois un peu comment vous vous êtes mis !

Nous nous déplaçâmes rapidement de façon à ce que je sois à coté de mon partenaire.

- Bien, alors, voyons ça. Hermione et Lavande, en effet je trouve cela judicieux. Drago et Erina, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais étudié à Dumstrang, c'est bien cela ?

- Oui, professeur.

- Donc je pense que ça ira. Quant à Harry et Ron, je pense qu'il y aura un petit problème mais on verra plus tard. Donc je vous explique, en général dans ce genre de cours, je fais commencer les élèves par des combats au bâton…

Un léger murmure de désapprobation fût audible.

-…mais vu votre âge et votre niveau en défense, j'estime que vous devez être capable de vous défendre tout seul, mais attention aux sortilèges que vous lancerez, je ne veux en aucun cas qu'ils soient dangereux. Allez-y commencez.

POV Harry

- Oh mon dieu, c'est vraiment horrible, c'est inadmissible de nous faire travailler comme ça, j'ai mal partout…

- Allez Ron, arrête de te plaindre, j'ai quasiment rien fait…

Nous étions tous les deux avec Hermione dans la salle commune, avachi dans les fauteuils quand Malfoy et Erina firent pivoter le tableau.

- Alors la Bellette, d'après ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure Potter n'a pas eu de mal a te battre, réplique Malfoy sur un ton de défis.

Tien ça faisait longtemps, je croyais presque qu'il c'était repenti.

- La ferme Malfoy, réplique un Ron d'assez mauvaise humeur.

- Fiche-nous la paix Malfoy, sinon, …

- Sinon quoi Potter, tu iras courageusement a sa rescousse ?

C'en est trop, je sens déjà ma colère prendre le dessus, ma magie emplis totalement la pièce…

- Non, Harry, fait pas ça !me crie Hermione qui sent le danger venir.

Mais c'est trop tard, j'ai déjà envoyer valser Malfoy dans le couloir dans lequel est sa chambre.

- Tu me le paieras Potter, tu me le payeras, me cris alors rageusement Malfoy une fois qu'il est de nouveau sur pied.

Tandis que je m'effondre de fatigue, Erina qui a observé toute la scène se précipite à la suite du serpentard.

o O Liz O o

Laissez moi des review pour me donner votre avis.

Pour le prochain chap, jéssai de le publier le plu vite possible, a condition kjai des review, lol.

Ciao


	4. Chapter 4

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 4 :

POV Drago

Quelques minute plus tard j'entends la porte de ma chambre se fermer.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Erina ? murmurais-je en sirotant mon whisky. Elle est sacrement belle, mais c'est fou ce qu'elle est collante.

- Parler, je n'ai pas trop d'amis ici.

Je lui offre à boire, de toute façon elle est là ! Nous commençons donc à parler, de tout et de rien, de Potter, de la Sang-de-Bourbe, des cours, de nos hobbies…Et j'avoue que je suis étonné, elle est très intéressantes, et très sympa. Je pense ça parce qu'elle l'est réellement, ou parce qu'elle use de son charme sur moi ?Faudrait pas qu'elle croit que je suis un mec facile, mais là c'en est trop…je me jette alors littéralement sur elle, c'est fou se quelle est belle…je l'embrasse a pleine bouche, jusqu'à en avoir le souffle coupé…et je finis par l'allonger sur le canapé sur le canapé sur lequel on est et a la prendre, sans délicatesse…

POV Harry

Après ma «petite » altercation avec Malfoy, j'étais fatigué par la magie que j'avais utilisée mais sérieusement énervé, alors je me réfugiais dans la volière. Une fois arriver parmis les chouettes, je m'installais sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour regarder la voûte céleste.

- Bonjour Sirius. Je viens te tenir compagnie un peu. Si je te disais que je vais bien, je te mentirais. En fait ça va plus du tout, je ne dors plus à cause de mes cauchemars, Hermione me colle tout le temps pour que je parle à Dumb', Ron qui s'en fout littéralement de moi, du moment que je suis là pour le défendre face à Hermione, franchement le jour où ils sortiront ensemble ça sera nettement plus calme…J'en ai marre de leurs gamineries…et puis y a Malfoy, la cerise sur le gâteau, pire qu'une véracrasse !

Je souris en me remémorant la tête qu'il a fait quand je l'ai prjeté contre le mûr.

- T'aurais dut le voir tout à l'heure, dans la salle commune, comment je l'ai projeté contre le mûr près de sa chambre, la tête qu'il a fait, c'est surtout que je l'ai envoyer promener sans baguette. Avec ces nouveaux pouvoirs j'ai pris la décision de devenir un animagus, comme toi, Lunard, et…Cornedrue. Vous formiez une belle équipe…finis-je avec un petit sourire triste.

- Tout est de ma faute…dis-je en laissant couler mes larmes, je mérite de mourir pour le mal que je vous ai fait…il aurait peut-être mieux valu que je ne naisse pas, au moins vous seriez tous en vie et heureux…

- Ne dit pas ça Harry, tu te fais du mal…

Je me retourne brusquement en entendant cette voix pour lui faire face.

O o Liz o O

bon ba voilà, un chap de plus, un peu plus court que les précédents, mais bon…

laissez moi des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

biz


	5. Chapter 5

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 5 : Une erreur bien fâcheuse !

POV Harry

Quelques jours se passèrent avec mon entrevu avec le vieux fou, entrevu qui m'avait tant énervé que j'en avais pas dormi de la nuit. Durant ces quelques jours je n'ai parlé que très rarement avec Ron et Hermione, et je me présentais aussi peu souvent aux repas, j'avais besoin d'être seul, décidément seul.

Ce soir, alors que pour une de mes énièmes nuits d'insomnie je me suis installé dans un canapé de la salle commune, Erina fait pivoter le tableau de la grosse dame. D'après ce que je déchiffre de son regard, elle est surprise de ma présence ici.

- Tu ne dors pas Harry ?

Quelle question ! Depuis le début de l'année, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de parler avec elle, et pour cause, elle triante toujours avec Malfoy.

- Non, insomnie. Voulais pas gêner Ron alors suis v'nu là !

- Moi c'est pareil, insomnie, mais quand c'est comme ça je préfère marcher, ça me détend.

Je hoche la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Je peux m'installer avec toi ?

- Oui, bien sûr, lui répondis-je en débarrassant un fauteuil de rouleaux de parchemins.

Après un long moment de silence, à regarder le feu, elle me demande :

- Ca fait quoi d'être celui qui a survécu à tu-saît-qui, celui qui a sauvé le monde magique ?

- Ba…je ne sais, répondis-je tout d'abord, surpris par la question.

- Je suppose que je devrai être content d'avoir réussi cet exploit de vaincre le seigneur des ténèbres…d'être le centre d'attention où que je sois…

- Mais ?

- Mais ça n'est pas du tout le cas, tous ces gens que j'ai du tuer, toutes ces morts qui me pèsent, et ce sang sur mes mains…ça me dégoutte…

Erina est pas bête, elle a bien remarqué que c'est de loin mon sujet favori, tout comme je remarque qu'elle est gênée.

- Dumbi nous a dit que tu faisais parti d'une autre école de magie avant de venir ici ?

- Oui, c'est ça, au début de ma scolarité je faisais parti de l'école de Beaubâton, puis avec la guerre je suis allée à Dumstrang.

- Alors tu dois connaître Fleur Delacour et Viktor Krum ?

- Oui, bien sur. Viktor Krum était très sympa, nous étions bons amis. J'allais le voir s'entraîner au Quidditch.

- C'est un formidable attrapeur !

- Ca tu peux le dire !

Nous avons continuez à parler ainsi jusqu'à 3h du matin, heure à laquelle nous avons fini par nous endormir.

Les jours suivant, je passais la plupart de mon temps à la bibliothèque, ou bien sur le terrain de quidditch a m'entraîner avec Erina.

POV Harry

Ca y est, ça recommence, Ron est en train de me passer un savon parce qu'on ne se voit plus beaucoup, Hermione s'énerve contre Ron parce qu'il me passe un savon, et moi j'en ai deux qui me crie dans les oreilles !

- Nan mais c'est vrai, tu passes tout ton temps avec cette fille, Erina, elle ne me dit rien qui vaille, elle est pas net cette fille…

Je commence à m'énerver :

- Bon Ron, on est là pour quoi, un entraînement au duel ou une séance de critiquage ?

- Un duel mais bon …

- _Expeliarmus_, le coupais-je.

Sa baguette vole a l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Bon, je te laisse une autre chance, dis-je en lui faisant parvenir sa baguette avant qu'il n'est pu ouvrir la bouche.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, me lance-t-il, OK. Mais permet moi de te dire que jamais, tu m'entends, jamais Erina ne pourra être ton amie comme nous le sommes pour toi !

Cette fois c'en est trop, ma magie commence à affluer le long de mes bras, à recouvrir chaque partie de mon corps, jusqu'à emplir toute la pièce, alors je crée un véritable champs magnétique autour de moi. Ron est violemment projeté contre une des étagères alignées le long du mûr. Alors que Hermione se précipite vers son ami, j'aperçois un filet de sang s'écouler de son crâne, à ce moment là, Mlle Blint court chercher l'infirmière dans la salle d'à côté. Sous le choc des dégâts que j'ai encore causé, je m'enfuis. Des larmes de colère ruissellent le long de mes joues.

POV Harry toujours

DDDRRRIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG

Ouf, la cloche sonne enfin, la délivrance ! La fin de ce cours interminable de potion avec cet acariâtre professeur…Alors que je sors de la salle, Hermione m'agrippe le bras :

- Ne m'attend pas, j'ai quelque chose à demander au professeur Rogue.

Cela fait une semaine que j'ai fait une erreur quelque peu fâcheuse, ce qui coûte à Hermione de devoir jouer les intermédiaires(pour le peu de temps que je suis avec eux).

Encore une fois je décide de ne pas aller manger, mais cette fois c'est pour une bonne cause, ce n'est pas pour aller dans la salle sur demande ou à la bibliothèque, mais pour aller voir Dumbledore. Cela faisait un moment que je pensais aller le voir pour lui demander la permission, mais je n'en avais encore jamais eu le courage.

POV Hermione (pour changer)

- Professeur ?

- Oui, Mlle Granger, vous avez un problème ?

- Non professeur…, répondis-je subitement face à son air froid.

- Alors que faites-vous encore ici ?

- Je…je voulais savoir si vous accepteriez de me donner des cours supplémentaires en potion ?

- Vous ? Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des sottises Mlle Granger !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce n'est pas pour être avec vous que je vous demande cela, mais pour avoir plus de connaissance pour devenir médicomage !insistais-je avec le peu de courage qu'il me restait.

- Allez manger Granger !

Ca y est, c'est foutu, franchement quelle imbécile j'ai été de penser qu'au moins une fois dans sa vie il pourrait être sympa ! Je franchis le seuil de la porte du cachot lorsque j'entends tout bas :

- Je vous ferais parvenir ma réponse.

Youpi ! Mon cœur fait un triple saut périlleux, mais j'essaye de ne rien laisser transparaître et vais(le plus calmement possible) manger.

o O Liz O o

Voilà, encore un chap de fini. Pour le prochain, je dirai, dans la semaine.

Et laissez-moi des review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez.

Gross biz


	6. Chapter 6

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 6 : Entrevues

POV Dumbledore

Toc, toc, toc.

- Entre Harry ! lançais-je au jeune homme, j'étais sur qu'il finirait par venir.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Bonjour, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite Harry ?

- Je voudrais devenir animagus, me répond il alors avec une assurance que je ne lui connaissais pas.

- Je sais que tu veux faire ça pour imiter ton père et ton parrain, mais ce n'est pas à prendre à la légère !

- Vous allez me dire que mes motivations ne sont pas suffisantes pour réussir, que le jeu n'en vaut pas la chandelle, …

- Non, mais…

- Jusque là j'ai fait tout ce que vous m'avez demandé de faire, j'ai tué Voldemort, j'ai perdu beaucoup de proche à cause de cela, alors je pense que le minimum c'est d'accepter !

- Oui, j'accepte bien sûr, mais il faut tout de même que tu sache que c'est extrêmement dur de devenir animagus, ça demande une grande force physique.

- Oui, ça je sais, mais je sais aussi que j'en suis totalement capable.

- Bon, j'essaierais de faire en sorte que tu commence ton apprentissage le plus rapidement possible.

- Merci professeur.

Il se lève alors, et claque la porte.

- Il est parti ?

- Oui, répondis-je au tableau.

- C'est qu'il ne fait peur quand il s'énerve comme ça ! Les rumeurs vont vite dans le château, et nous sommes tous d'accord pour dire que depuis sont combat contre vous-savez-qui, il est beaucoup trop dangereux, il possède beaucoup trop de magie !

- Oui, merci, mais ça je sais, m'énervais-je, à votre avis pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté qu'il face ça, c'est pour qu'il s'occupe l'esprit, et qu'il apprenne à se maîtriser un peu ! Je ne suis pas fou non plus !

- Je vous dis ça comme ça, mais selon la sorcière-phylosophe du 4eme étage il possède trop de par rapport à ses besoins et à son organisme, de ce fait, il est obligé de l'extérioriser. La preuve, selon elle, tout les mercredi soirs, il va sur le terrain de quidditch et joue…

- C'est normal, c'est le seul créneau horaire libre, d'autant plus qu'il ne fait partie d'aucune équipe cette année ! Et, quoi de plus naturel !

- Rien, sauf quand on joue contre des ballets ensorcelés qui imite à la perfection un match de coupe du monde !

-QUOOII ?

POV Ron

Marre, marre, marre, j'en ai raz le bol de cette enquiquineuse de Erina. Marre de Harry qui joue toujours au con. Marre de la fouine qui fait que de me faire chier…Marre d'Hermione parce qu'hier j'ai encore du manger tout seul car mlle préférais rester avec notre cher prof' de potion… Marre des filles de 1ere année qui préfère Harry à moi. Si ça continu comme ça je vais finir tout seul pour le bal de Noël. Tcho la honte ! Bon, optimisons, y reste quelques fille de serdaigle de dispo'… Et voilà que la réalité me rattrape encore, les hiboux débarque dans la salle, et Harry et Hermione ont reçu chacun du courrier, mais moi comme d'hab', quedal !

POV Hermione

_Chère Mlle GRANGER,_

_Je tiens à vous informer que j'accepte votre demande de cours supplémentaire de potion._

_Rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle à 19h30._

_Soyez à l'heure._

Rogue 

Yaahhooouuu ! Trop cool, des cours particuliers, je vais enfin pouvoir travailler sérieusement ! Vivement ce soir.

POV Harry

_Cher Mr POTTER,_

_J'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que le professeur Dumbledore m'a chargé de vous enseigner l'animagie._

_Rendez-vous ce soir dans la salle de méthamorphose vers 21h._

Mc Gonagall 

Super, je vais enfin faire partis de la famille ! Vivement ce soir.

POV Harry

C'est jeudi soir, jours du cours de duel. Mlle Blint m'avait dispensé de son dernier cours vu l'état de Ron, mais je ne vois vraiment pas contre qui je vais me battre vu que le pauvre petit chou est dispensé de combat, et de toute façon ça m'arrange bien parce que je ne veux plus avoir affaire à lui.

Je sors de ma chambre, puis traverse la salle commune dans la direction du tableau, tiens, c'est bizarre, Ron et Hermione sont toujours là ! D'habitude pourtant ils sont toujours en avance et c'est moi qui arrive en retard, …oh et puis, chacun sa merde !

J'arrive devant la salle de classe et entre. Tiens, Ivanna à l'air d'être en charmante compagnie dis donc !

- Ah te voilà Harry, nous t'attendions.

- Bonsoir, répondis-je d'une voix froide.

- Je voulais vous faire part à tous les deux ma décision de changer les binômes de façon à ce que les deux membres d'un même groupe soit de niveau semblable. J'ai décider de vous mettre avec…

- Lui !

- Oui.

o O Liz O o

quel suspens…mdr

et voilà, encore un chap de fini. Laissez des review sinon ça ne sert plus à rien que je publie une histoire dont je ne sais même pas si le sujet vous plaît. Des review ou pas de chapitre(chantage, et oui, j'ai pris des cours avec Drago…lol).

Tchao


	7. Chapter 7

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 7 : Cela est choquant je dis !

POV Ivanna BLINT

- Je ne vous demande pas de devenir les meilleurs amis du monde, juste d'être partenaire pour des cours de duels. C'est pas sorcier tout de même !(mdr)

Oups, Potter à vraiment l'air de le prendre mal…

- Potter, calmez-vous voyons, vous vous comporte comme un enfant à qui l'on confisque sa petite voiture !

Ca arrange pas les choses, qui c'est la reine des boulettes !

- Vous vous moquez de moi professeur…me répond-t-il d'un ton si hargneux que même Malfoy semble surpris.

- Non, Mr Potter, mais on a qu'à fixer une période d'essai et si après ça vous n'avez toujours pas changer d'avis…vous irez voir Dumbledore et vous lui direz que vous n'aurez pas de note en duel parce que vous préférez dominer. ( des personnes étant moins douées en duel bien-sûr)

Chhttiinngg !

Oh non, mon service de verres marins que j'avais ramené de Bretagne…Va vraiment falloir qu'elle se dépêche à lui apprendre à se maîtriser la Minerva !

Harry sort rapidement en claquant la porte de mécontentement.

C'est fou, tout le monde ne m'avait dit que du bien de ce garçon, qu'il était sympathique, travailleur notamment en DCFM, et je trouve un garçon capricieux qui ne sait pas se contrôler et qui est irrespectueux envers ces professeurs…

- Faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à se détendre le ptit pot' Potter ! lança-il sarcastiquement

Je l'avais presque oublié celui là, il faut dire que c'est la première fois qu'il ouvre la bouche depuis son arrivée. Il avait observé la scène depuis le rebord de la fenêtre.

- L'entretien est fini Mr Malfoy, vous pouvez retourner dans votre chambre.

POV Drago

Toc toc toc.

- Ouai.

- Encore en train de noyer tes problèmes dans l'alcool !

- Ca faisait longtemps ! Il faut dire que ne ce moment tu préfère traîner avec Le Grand Harry Potter, celui qui a sauvé le monde du méchant Lord Noir !

- Ne me dit pas que tu te morfonds simplement pour ça.

- Non Erina, je me 'morfond' comme tu dis parce que vais devoir me coltiner Potter en cours de duel.

- Tu te noie dans ton whisky juste pour un cours de duel !

- Ecoute, si tu ne comprends pas ce que je te dis, ou que tu es juste venu là pour me faire chier, tu peu repartir !

- Non, je te remercie, mais je suis bien là !

Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle est collante.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu lui reproche à Harry, c'est un garçon très sympa, en fait je le trouve même super gentil. Il se soucis vachement de son entourage, toujours prêt à aider ces amis. Je suis persuadée que vous pourriez vous entendre à merveille, vous vous ressemblez tellement…

- Revient sur terre, Potter ne ressemble pas, et ne me ressemblera jamais, c'est une insulte terrible envers le sang pur que je suis.

Ca marche toujours ce genre de phrase.

- Et patati et patata, toi et ton sang pur, on s'en fout. J'étais sérieuse quand j'ai dit que vous vous ressembliez !

C'est ce qu'on appel se faire casser en beauté, ou par une beauté. (mdr, faudrait qu'il prenne des cours avec Brice)

- C'est quand même pas moi qui fait l'intéressant devant les prof en faisant exploser des objets sans baguette pour montrer mes pouvoirs…Quel prétentieux quand même, ça me dégoutte.

- Tu sais, il a vraiment de gros problème en ce moment…

- Vas-y, ajoutais-je ironiquement, ça m'intéresse. Tout le monde sait bien qu'il a toujours été pourri gâté par l'imbécile qui nous sert de directeur, et qu'il en est son chouchou.

- En ce moment il ne va pas bien du tout, il a du mal a supporter les gens qui l'entourent, il ne mange plus, et passe tout son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou sur le terrain de quidditch. Il joue drôlement bien…il m'aide à progresser en ensorcelant des balais de la réserve, il m'a appris la feinte de Wronski…continue-t-elle rêveusement.

J'essaie de me rapprocher d'elle pour l'inciter à la confidence, malheureusement, mon état étant légèrement catastrophique, je tombe du fauteuil.

- T'es vraiment désespérant Drago ! Bonne nuit.

- Nan, attends…

o O Liz O o

kikou tout le monde, j'espère que ce nouveau chap vous a plus, l'histoire commence à devenir intéressante je trouve. Bref...

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je me ferais un plaisir de répondre à vos reviews.

A bientôt.


	8. Chapter 8

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 8 : Révélations

POV Hermione

- Professeur ?

- Vous êtes en avance Granger !

- Oui, professeur, avec le monde qu'il y a dans les couloirs, je voulais être sur de ne pas arriver en retard.

- Très bien, apparemment vous n'avez pas que des défauts.

Je rougis sous la remarque.

- Entrez et placez-vous derrière votre chaudron. Nous allons étudier les potions de flux cosmique. Savez-vous à quoi cela peut-il servir ?

- Oui professeur. Cela sert de base pour toutes les potions de type supérieur telles que les potions utilisées en médicomagie.

- Bien, voici le mode opératoire pour faire un flux lunaire.

Il agite sa baguette élégamment, comme a son habitude, et la recette apparaît au tableau ; Je me dirige alors en direction d'une étagère pour les ingrédients nécessaires.

- Professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger mais je ne trouve pas l'essence de glaise séchée.

- Vous en trouverez dans la salle à côté.

Je descends les quelques marches menant à la petite salle. Curieusement, je ne suis pas étonnée de voir que tous les ingrédients qui sont dans cette pièce sont classés par ordre alphabétique.

Je reviens dans la salle de classe. Curieux, il semblerai que Severus ai perdu son masque de froideur, il paraît si gentil comme ça…Quoi ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit, Séverus gentil, c'est pas possible, et d'ailleurs, pourquoi je l'appelle comme ça moi ? Ca y est, ce sont les vapeurs d'essence qui me monte à la tête…

Le reste du cours, j'essayais de me concentrer le plus possible sur mon flux lunaire, je ne voulais absolument pas le louper.

POV Harry

- Nnnoooooonnnn !

Je me réveille en sueur. Instinctivement je regarde si Ron dort toujours et comme pour répondre à ma question il dit :

- Oh, bonjour Fleur, puis-je vous inviter à danser ?

Ca va, il dort. Je me lève discrètement pour aller m'installer près du feu et si possible me rendormir(on dit que l'espoir fait vivre). En descendant les marches, j'entends des voix provenant de la salle commune. J'aperçois deux personnes. Bon, je voix que la place est prise, j'ai plus qu'à aller me balader dans le parc. Je remonte prendre ma cape d'invisibilité.

POV Drago

- Tu avais raison Erina, Potter est vraiment zarb ces temps-ci.

- Je te l'avais dit Drago, mais vu l'état dans lequel tu étais l'autre jour…

- Moui, je suis désolé..

- Passons. En fait c'est comme si Harry était dénué totalement de bonheur, on dirait un croque-mort. Ca fait peur de le voir comme ça !

- Je m'habille de noir, je suis pas spécialement gai (dans tous les sens du terme mdr) et je ne ressemble pas à un croque-mort moi…

- Non, toi tu ressemble plus à un ange. Mais toi tu ne souffres peut-être pas autant que lui. Ce n'est pas toi qui l'année dernière a tué le plus grand mage de tous les temps qui vient te hanter toutes les nuits pour te faire culpabiliser de la mort de tes parents, de ton parrain, de tes amis, …

- Non, c'est sur, mais il l'a peut-être mérité, la coupais-je.

_« Ce n'est pas bien de se balader la nuit dans les couloirs ! »_

Je me retourne brusquement vers la grosse dame, et c'est à ce moment la que je vois son tableau se refermer. J'entends alors des pas précipités dans le couloir.

- Merde !

- Quoi ? C'est juste un promeneur, pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

- Non, Drago, C'était Harry, j'en suis sur, il vient souvent ici quand il n'arrive pas à dormir. Il a du entendre ce qu'on disait. Je m'en veux, je lui avais promis de n'en parler à personne.

- C'est bizarre je ne l'ai même pas entendu arriver pourtant j'ai l'ouïe extrêmement fine, constatais-je plus pour moi que pour Erina.

- L'autre jour, quand tu te traînais à mes pieds, je t'ai dit que nous jouions au quidditch contre des ballets ensorcelés. Ces pouvoirs ont beaucoup augmenté depuis l'an dernier comme tu peux t'en douter ! Alors je suppose qu'il est tout à fait capable de ce crée une bulle de protection durable pour ne pas se faire repérer !

POV Harry

-Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? criais-je du haut de la tour d'astronomie à l'adresse d'Erina.

POV Erina

- Il m'en veut.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sur ?

- Il arrive à faire parvenir des messages par télépathie quand…quand il ne se maîtrise plus, à cause de la colère je suppose en ce moment .

o O Liz O o

et voilà, un nouveau chap de fini. A cause du CPE j'ai pas beaucoup cour alors je pense que le prochain chapitre sera rapidement en ligne. Même si vous me connaissez pas et que vous n'en avez peut-être rien a faire, je fait de l'aérobic et le week-end dernier avec les filles de mon équipe j'ai été sélectionné pour les championnats de France. On a fini 3eme. Chui tro contente.

Bon, ba, laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous pensez du chap'. Plus j'en ai, plus j'écrit vite. lol

A bientôt


	9. Chapter 9

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 9 : Premier duel, dernière potion

POV Harry

Ca fait deux semaine que je ne parle plus à personne. Je me suis isolé de tout le monde. J'ai littéralement crée une barrière entre moi et le monde extérieur. Je ne prends plus plaisir a rien, même en DCFM je ne prends plus goût à apprendre de nouvelles choses. La semaine dernière je suis allé voir Mc Go pour mes cours d'animagie, elle a parlé toute l'heure, je n'ai fait qu'acquiescer, elle n'a fait aucune remarque sur mon comportement contrairement à Blint qui m'a engueulé parce que j'avais séché. Elle a encore plus grisé quand elle a vu que je n'avais aucune réaction face aux propos qu'elle tenait à mon sujet, que j'étais éteint, comme ces mangemorts à qui on a aspiré l'âme… Ron et Hermione ne s'inquiétaient même plus que je ne mange plus, que je ne dorme pas, que je sois coupé du monde. Seule Erina semblai inquiète à mon sujet, d'ailleurs c'était la seule à être venue me voir, mais je l'avais volontairement ignoré, je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée de lui raconter ce qui ne va pas chez moi, comment je vais et pourquoi, je n'ai plus confiance en elle, en personne d'ailleurs.

POV Harry(pour ne pas changer)

Je ne sais pas comment je me suis retrouvé ici, mais j'y suis et je vais devoir me battre contre Malfoy pour notre entraînement au duel. La prof est là bien sur, elle ne voulait surtout pas qu'il y ai meurtre je suppose…

- Bien, si vous êtes près, vous pouvez commencez le combat Messieurs.

Je lance comme qui dirais un regarde de défis à Malfoy qui me fait face. Il entame le combat :

- Expeliarmus !

Ma baguette atterrit sous une vieille armoire, je n'y fais même pas attention.

- Si tu crois que j'ai réellement besoin de ma baguette pour me battre, tu te trompe lamentablement, ricanais-je.

De plus en plus énervé, il fait pleuvoir sur moi une pluie de sort que j'évite tous les uns après les autres.

- Voyons, tu peux certainement faire mieux que ça Malfoy !

Il finit par faire apparaître un serpent long de 5 mètres, qui s'avançait vers moi dangereusement.

- Reculez Harry, ça devient trop risqué, ce serpent en dangereux, commence à s'affoler Blint que j'ignore royalement.

Je m'approche doucement de l'animal et m'accroupis près de lui. Je commence à lui parler sous le regard étonner de Malfoy qui connaît pourtant l'existence de mon don, et de la prof. Après notre petite discussion, je le prends ans mes bras(le serpent bien sur), et le dépose soigneusement dans un vivarium que j'avais fait apparaître. Je reviens alors à mes moutons.

- Professeur ? appelle Hermione à l'autre bout de la salle.

J'en profite alors. D'un geste du bras, j'envoie Malfoy contre le mûr puis fait apparaître un matelas en dessous au cas ou. Malfoy assommé, je récupère ma baguette a l'aide de laquelle je fais apparaître mes pierres celtiques que je place autour de moi. A l'aide de celles-ci toujours, je réussis à matérialiser une cage magnétique autour de mon adversaire, maintenu par 4 cristaux.

Ainsi immobilisé, mon boulot est fini, je déguerpis donc vite fait laissant Dra…non, Malfoy endormit. Comme ça il a presque l'air d'un ange.

POV Hermione

Je m'approchai de la porte de la classe quand j'entendis : « entrez Hermione, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre si nous ne voulons pas finir la potion trop tard »

- Professeur ?

- Oui.

- Comment avez-vous su que j'arrivais ?

- Votre parfum.

J'avais déjà remarqué que Sev'…heu Rogue avait les sens ultra développé, mais là, il me fait plutôt penser à ces créatures qui rodent la nuit, les vampires, plutôt qu'à un professeur…Ca serais bien le style de Dumbledore d'embaucher un vampire, il avait bien mis un loup-garou comme prof de défense !

- Dans les principaux condenseurs de fluide il nous reste le condenseur de fluide universel à réaliser. C'est une des potions les plus difficiles.

- En quoi est-elle plus difficile que les autres ?

- Voyez par vous-même, me dit-il alors que la recette s'en inscrivait au tableau. Honnêtement si vous réussissez cette potion-ci, je serais fier de vous. Vous êtes une très bonne élève. (un ptit trip entre amies, n'est-ce pas maraudeuse, mdr)

- Merci professeur, répondis-je en rougissant, c'est la première fois que je le vois me faire un compliment accompagné de ce sourire…si sincère…

Et voilà que je me mets a penser que Severus peut-être sexy. Ca doit être la potion qui me monte à la tête. Oui, c'est ça. J'ajoute 9 pattes de mygale ayant macéré 2 pleines lunes dans l'absinthe. Merde, j'ai les mains qui tremblent ! Je lève la tête vers mon professeur. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal tout de même. Il est même plutôt canon dans ses robes noires qui tournoient gracieusement autour de lui au moindre mouvement, lui donnant un air… mystique

- Hermione, m'interrompt-il en me faisant un petit sourire en coin, faites attention, vous devez mélangez votre potion dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre une fois sur 9.

- Oui professeur, répondis-je encore une fois en rougissant.

Il était près de 23h quand je finis la potion. J'étais fatigué mais extrêmement heureuse et contente de moi d'avoir réussi la potion. Elle a été un véritable défi que j'ai relevé avec brio.

- Fêtons votre réussite Hermione, me lança joyeusement Severus en me tendant un cognac. Je tiens à vous dire que je suis réellement et sincèrement fière de vous car moi-même j'ai du mettre plusieurs semaine avant de réussir un condenseur de fluide universel.

Nous étions assis chacun d'un coté du bureau.

- Je suis contente que vous soyez fier de moi. Et vous y êtes pour quelques choses, vous m'avez bien aidée.

Nom d'une gargouille, je suis en train de le remercier, …ça ressemble même limite à de la drague…

- Tutoyons-nous Hermione, comme on dit, l'élève ne dépasse jamais le maître, mais tu pourrais bien être l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Il me fait fondre…Quel homme tout de même…Tout en continuant à parler, au fil de la soirée(qui est déjà bien avancée) nous buvons de plus en plus. J'adore cette sensation de bien être que crée l'alcool… d'ailleurs j'étais si a l'aise qu'au fil de la soirée, je me rapprochais de lui, en m'asseyant en tailleur sur son bureau, puis plus tard sur ses genoux, en enfin sous lui dans son appartement adjacent à la salle.

o O Liz O o

ouai, je sais, je le trouve pas terrible ce chapitre non plus, mais bon, il en faut bien.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez tout de même, si ca se trouve il est pas si mal que ça…

Je remerci la personne qui ma laissé des reviews. Quand aux autres, laisser des review s'il vous plait, ca me ferait plaisir.

Grosse bise a tout le monde.


	10. Chapter 10

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 10 : Halloween

POV Harry

C'est la fin du mois d'octobre . Pendants les vacances. Et comme tous les ans, à cette époque c'est pas trop la joie, en plus apparemment je ne suis utile que pour sauver le monde, la preuve, je me retrouve tout Rémi, encore un fois. Je décide donc d'aller marcher dans le parc, sous la pluie, j'adore ce temps, il me ressemble. Sous la pluie j'ai l'impression d'être libéré de tous soucis, d'être lavé de tous crimes, ça me permet d'atteindre une once de bonheur. Je décide de m'asseoir sous le vieux chêne, près du lac. Assis, j'observe rêveusement et mélancoliquement l'autre rive où j'avais aperçu mon père pour la dernière fois. J'attends, immobile, comme attendant son retour. Ne le voyant pas arrivé, saisi d'une brusque impatience, d'une pulsion, je me saisis de ma baguette…

POV Drago

Si c'est pas triste ce temps, il pleut à verse. Et quand je pense que y en a un qui est assez fou pour aller dehors, quel imbécile ! Et ba en plus il a pas l'air de se mettre à l'abri ce con ! Alala, les jeunes, c'est plus ce que c'était…

Malgré l'imbécillité incontestable de cet élève, je reste là à le regarder, comme hypnotisé…Cette démarche élégante, ces pieds traînants, ce dos légèrement voûté, …Po…Potter ! Qu'est-ce qu'il fout sous la flotte, et le v'la qui s'amuse à faire de la magie, merde, qu'est-ce qui s'passe, il fait apparaître un patronus…

Je dévale les escaliers tellement inquiet que je n'entends même pas les protestations des élèves que je bouscule. Je stop net quand je le vois franchir la porte du hall. Il a pleuré…

- Alors poty pote Potter, comment ça va ? dis-je en sortant la première réplique qui me passe par la tête.

- Fout moi la paix Malfoy, me répond-il lascivement.

- T'as pas de bol, on est ensemble en cours de duel, t'es pas près de te débarrasser de moi, ricanais-je.

Il me regarde méchamment, et je vois de la colère d'ailleurs même de la fureur. J'ai l'impression de le voir revivre. Il me regarde, il s'énerve, ses yeux lancent des éclairs. Aïe, putain, il y ai pas aller de main morte, il m'a presque fracasser le crâne contre les sabliers !

- Ba alors Potter, t'as vu un revenant pour que tu sois aussi énervé que ça ?

Je sais pertinemment que sont patronus représente la forme animagique de son père.

Il ne prend même pas la peine de me répondre et s'enfuie à toutes jambes.

POV Harry

Décidément, cette espèce de petit connard corrompu sera toujours là pour me faire chiez et plus certainement, pour me pourrir la vie.

J'essuie mes larmes d'un revers de manche et rentre dans la salle. Elle est déjà là.

- Bonsoir Mr Potter.

- Bonsoir professeur.

- Pouvons-nous commencer ? me demande-t-elle. Elle a bien vu que je n'allais pas bien.

- Oui.

Elle s'assoit derrière son bureau.

- J'ai remarqué que depuis le début de l'année vous avez fait beaucoup de progrès en métamorphose donc, je pense qu'aujourd'hui vous n'aurez pas trop de mal à maîtriser la technique pour devenir animagus que je vous ai déjà expliqué ultérieurement. Le plus dur pour vous sera de vous libérer de toute pensée parasite, c'est pour cela que je vous ai amener une pensine, seulement pour cette séance bien-sûr.

Je commence à déposer mes pensé dans la pensine alors que Mc Gonagal continue.

- Vous n'aurez qu'à vous concentrer sur la liberté, l'espace, le vide, ou bien de la même façon que pour le patronus vous pourrez penser à un souvenir heureux mais ça sera moins facile je pense. Allez-y essayer, je vous donnerai plus de conseil quand j'aurais une petite idée de votre capacité à ce sortilège.

Je me concentre sur une immense prairie verdoyante s'étendant à perte de vue, puis prononce clairement la formule :

- Animagiae Machen !

Une fois revenu dans la salle de classe, je me rends comte que j'ai bougé.

- Vous avez réussi Potter, vous avez réussi une transformation complète dés le premier essai !

Depuis cet exploit (d'après Mc Gonagal), je vais tous les soirs m'entraîner, faute de d'autres occupations. Pendant le temps où je suis transformé, j'arrive de plus en plus à me contrôler en commençant par apercevoir le décor de la salle autour de moi. Je fais de gros progrès et le professeur Mc Gonagal en est ravi, tout comme moi d'ailleurs parce que cela me demande beaucoup de magie. Alors mes cours d'animagie plus mes séances avec mes pierres celtiques dans la salle sur demande font que le soir je suis vraiment épuisé, sans aucun doute, je ne risque plus de blesser quelqu'un involontairement sans ma baguette.

Voici le repas d'halloween. Je me rends dans la grande salle à reculons, d'ailleurs plus pour faire acte de présence que pour faire la fête. Je traverse la salle de toute sa longueur, dans l'allée centrale pour rejoindre ma table. Subitement, j'ai l'impression que tout le monde me fixe, notamment Dumbledore et Drago. C'est vrai que ma présence se fait rare dans cette salle, mais ils ont du bol que j'ai fait mes deux séances de magies intensives, malgré mon air maigrichon et fatigué je peux quand même leur foutre une raclée. Je les ignore et vais m'asseoir en bout de table, isolé de mes «collègues ». Je peux ainsi m'isoler du reste du monde et par la même occasion me retrouver dans mon paradis paradoxal. Le dîner touche enfin à sa fin, j'ai quasiment rien mangé, et comme à son habitude Dumb va faire son petit discours et viendra me parler (ou plutôt me faire chier) mais cette fois-ci j'ai décidé de le devancer. Je sors de la grande salle, ferme la porte et invoque rapidement ma cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être suivis.

POV Drago

Ba, qu'est-ce qu'il fout Harry, pourquoi il se casse comme ça ?

Il vient tous juste de franchir la porte. Je me lève discrètement mais par manque de chacune, quand j'arrive dans le hall, je ne le voit nul part.

- Filus Arianus, chuchotais-je.

Une bobine de fil d'or apparaît et commence à se dérouler dans le couloir dans la direction que ma néhmésis a pris.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. La tour d'astronomie…

Je monte doucement les marches de l'escalier en bois et entrouvre légèrement la porte. Il est là, j'en ai le souffle coupé… il est si beau, il paraît si sage, si… calme… Un vrai dieu…

Il est en train de faire léviter un cadre. Je ne vois pas la photo qu'il y a dedans mais cette photo le touche énormément ce que je m »aperçois, même s'il est de dos. Il commence alors à sangloter, j'ai tellement envie de le serrer dans mes bras, pour le rassurer, le consoler, le protéger… J'allais faire un pas dans sa direction quand il relève brusquement le bras, le cadre va alors s'écraser contre un des poteaux.

-Nnnooonnnn, s'écrit-il.

J'ai soudainement peur, il est entouré d'une aura rouge montrant l'étendu de ses pouvoirs gryffondoriens. Il tombe soudainement à genoux par terre, de la même façon que sa magie qui retombe aussi sec. Pris d'une brusque envie, je me précipite vers lui et cale ma tête dans son cou alors que je sens des larmes couler dans le mien.

une phrase que j'ai bien mis 15min à écrire, un les filles oups, désolée, les P4.

ba oui, c'est que j'ai un sacrée vocabulaire dit donc.mdr

o O Liz O o

ba voilà, un nouveau chap de fini. Si vous lisez ce chap laissez une review s'il vous plaît, que ça soit pour me dire que vous aimez ou pas. J'essaierais d'y répondre le plus rapidement possible.

A très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre

liz


	11. Chapter 11

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 11 : Un aide inattendue

C'était le premier cours des 8ème année de la matinée, après deux semaines de vacances.

Ce cours-ci, Rogue demanda à ses élèves de faire une potion… de bonheur au grand étonnement de tout le monde. Il fallait croire que le professeur était de très bonne humeur et surtout qu'il avait passé de très bonnes vacances pour leur faire faire une potion aussi facile.

A la fin du cours, les 2 meilleurs élèves de la classe s'avancèrent vers leur professeur :

- Professeur ? Puis-je vous parler ? demande Hermione la première.

- Oui, répond-t-il en rougissant à peine. Que voulais-tu Drago ?

- Heu… rien, c'est pas grave…

- Je passerais te voir ce soir pour que nous discutions de rien alors, lui dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin.

Drago sorti rapidement, laissant les 2 tourtereaux seuls.

- Vous savez Hermione, je suis désolée de ce qui s'est passé…

- Oui, oui, tu… heu… vous avez raison, ça n'aurai pas du se produire, mais…

- Non, Hermione, nous ne pouvons pas…

- Je… je vous…je t'aime Séverus.

Ces quelques mots eurent l'effet d'une douche froide chez le professeur. Il commença légèrement à tituber vers son bureau auquel il se rattrapa de justesse.

POV Hermione

Je viens de lui avoué mes sentiments, je l'aime… Il a l'air surpris, même plus que ça, il a l'air choqué. Il se retourne lentement et, toujours à la même vitesse, se dirige vers son bureau. En y allant, il manque de trébucher, je me précipite pour l'aider à se raccrocher au bureau.

Je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou alors que je le soutien. Il arrête soudain tous mouvements. Je lève les yeux vers lui, il me fixe intensément, je fonds littéralement. Ses yeux si noir s'assombrissent de plaisir alors que nos lèvres se rapproche dangereusement. Je ferme alors les yeux au contact de ses lèvres si douces…

POV Rogue

toc toc

J'ouvre précipitamment la porte de le chambre de Drago, ayant peur de me retrouver face à Hermione. Je ne me contrôle plus du tout en sa présence, s'en est très déstabilisant.

- Tu voulais me voir Drago ce matin ?

- Oui parrain, me répond-il alors que je m'aperçois qu'il n'a pas l'air en meilleure forme que moi, il est très pâle.

J'attends patiemment qu'il entame la conversation.

Il me fixe de ses deux perles grise et commence :

- Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Harry est étrange en ce moment ?

- Tu sais, pour moi il a toujours été bizarre.. mais, tu l'as appelé «Harry»…ne me dit pas que tu t'intéresse à lui tout de même ?

- Non, bien sûr… enfin si. Habituellement Harry est si… si arrogant, alors que là il est si fragile…

- Je te reconnais bien là Drago. Tes parents on toujours voulu t'inculquer ce caractère dur et froid, un cœur de pierre dépourvu de sentiments, mais là a été leur faiblesse, sous ton masque de froideur se cache toute une palanquée de sentiments, lui dis-je en rigolant.

- Mais c'est de famille je crois, non ?

- Je ne rigole pas Drago, il faut que tu te méfie de lui, mais surtout de toi-même, il ne faut surtout pas que tu tombe dans son jeu.

- Il ne fait rien, c'est moi. Je crois que je tiens à lui. L'autre fois je ne sais pas si tu as remarquer, mais lors du banquet d'Halloween il n'a quasiment rien mangé, il est resté à l'écart de tout le monde, il se coupe du monde, et juste avant le discours de notre cher directeur il est parti brusquement… dans la tour d'astronomie.

Je garde le silence. J'avais très bien remarqué et cela ne m'avais que prouvé une fois de plus son insolence.

-Tu l'as suivi, je t'ai vu.

- Quand je suis arrivé en haut il faisait léviter un cadre celui-là même qui d'un mouvement brusque de sa part est allé s'écraser contre le mûr, et… il s'est affalé par terre en pleurant. Il pleurait ses parents. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, … je me suis approché de lui et… je l'ai consolé.

Il marque un temps, comme pour ce remémorer cet instant si précieux à ses yeux.

- Il m'a raconté que chaque année, le seigneur des ténèbres lui envoyait des visions d'horreurs, comme pour lui rappeler sa destiné. Puis il a ajouté que ses cauchemars n'arrange rien à sa magie qu'il a beaucoup de mal à maîtriser dut à son humeur.

Plus il m'en parle, plus je trouve ça louche car il a vaincu Lord Voldemort donc ces visions ne devraient plus avoir lieu d'être…

- Tu as raison Drago, mais n'oublie pas que c'est son problème, pas le tien. S'il veut se faire aider, il sait qu'il peut en parler à Dumbledore.

- Tu sais très bien qu'il ne parle plus à Dumbledore pour les fautes qu'il a commis par le passé. Et tu sais aussi que je ne le laisserai pas tomber.

Il est environ minuit, je me décide à quitter sa chambre. Nous avons beaucoup parler, de tout et de n'importe quoi, mais j 'vais bien fait attention de ne rien laisser paraître de ma relation avec Hermione. Pour éviter le sujet je lui avais promis de mettre Dumbledore au courant des problèmes de Potter, et que l'on y chercherait une solution sans qu'il le sache, derrière son dos en quelque sorte.

o O Liz O o

et voilà, un chap de plus. Je suis désolée, mais pour le prochain chap il va falloir attendre que j'ai fini le manuscrit, pour que je sois sur de ce que j'ai écrit pour l'instant. J'espère que l'attente ne sera pas trop longue pour vous. Laissez tout de même des reviews.

Bise a tous.

liz


	12. Chapter 12

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 12 : Si différent et pourtant une ressemblance de taille

POV Ivanna

- Messieurs, je vous ai convoqué parce que j'ai remarqué que vous ne vous exercer plus aux duel !

- Si, nous nous exerçons dans mes appartements pour être plus tranquille, et pour éviter de tuer quelqu'un, mais bon, …

- Bon, peut importe Mr Malfoy, je voulais aussi vous dire que dorénavant, vous vous entraînerez au combat à l'épée magique. Je vous expliquerai cela plus longuement plus tard. Mais samedi il est prévu une sortie à Pré-au-Lard et j'aimerai que vous alliez ensemble vous faire faire une épée chacun.

- Professeur, j'ai déjà ma propre épée, suis-je… , commence alors Drago.

- Oui, coupais-je, je veux que votre épée soit à votre image. Vous pouvez disposez.

Harry n'avait pas décroché un mot de l'entrevue. Je l'interpelle :

- Harry ?

Il se tourne vers moi.

- As-tu un problème ? Je veux dire que si tu veux parler à quelqu'un, tu sais que je suis là.

- Merci professeur, (il affiche un petit sourire triste), mais je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire pour moi.

Il part lentement.

POV personne (un nouveau personnage ? non non. Mdr)

- Ca par hasard…

- Quoi ? demandent Harry et Drago simultanément.

- Je ne puis pas y croire… continue le vieil homme.

- Quoi ? demande à nouveau les deux jeunes hommes.

- Vous, le bien et le mal réunis… Oh mon Dieu…

Le plus jeune des frères Ollivander s'assoit dans son fauteuil.

- C'est quoi le problème ?

- Vous… vos épées sont identiques, répond-il estomaqué.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demande à son tour le jeune Potter.

- Je ne puis vous le révéler, mai vous êtes si différent, c'est la première fois de toute ma carrière que je vois ça, je… je…

Le vieil homme part alors dans ses pensées et marmonne des suites de mots incompréhensibles.

- Ouououh, Mr Ollivander, revenez parmis nous ! dit ironiquement le blond. Pouvons-nous récupérer nos épées ?

- Oui, oui, bien-sur.

POV Rogue

- Albus ?

- Oui, Séverus, je suis là. Entre donc.

J'entre doucement, ferme la porte, puis me poste devant la fenêtre. Après quelques minutes, il arrive et me demande :

- Veux-tu boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, volontié. Comme d'habitude s'il te plaît !

Deux verres apparaissent. Mon verre de sang chaud et sa tasse de thé au tilleul.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qui t amène Séverus ?

- Ba, rien de spécial, je profite de ce jour de sorti des élèves à Pré-au-Lard pour venir discuter tranquillement.

- Voyons Séverus, ça n'est pas au vieux singe que l'on apprend à faire la grimace ! Je me doute bien que tu n'as pas quitté l'obscurité de tes cachots pour venir dans mon bureau boire un verre et tailler une bavette !

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux. Il ne peut pas savoir à quel point cela me coûte de lui en parler.

- Ecoute, cela me coûte énormément de l'aider, mais je tien à te dire que si je fais cela c'est uniquement pour Drago.

- Tu veux sûrement parler de Harry, soupire-t-il.

- Oui, Drago veux l'aider…. Il m'a raconter qu'il me dormait plus, qu'il ne mangeai quasiment plus, que ses pouvoirs étaient anormalement déréglés, et qu'il reçoit toujours ces visions qu'il avait du vivant du seigneur de ténèbres. Et en plus il ne s'entend plus avec ses amis, le pauvre petit caliméro quoi !

- Par pitié Sev', Harry est totalement différent de James !

Je baisse les yeux comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit.

- Le plus important est ces cauchemars ou ces visions qu'il a encore…

- Oui, j'ai tout d'abord pensé à une ligue de partisans de Voldemort qui n'auraient pas encore été enfermé…

- Mais, ils sont tous mort ou enfermé à ma connaissance… Je vais tout de même faire ma petite enquête pour être sur…

Je hoche la tête, puis jette un coup d'œil furtif à ma montre.

- Zut ! chui en r'tard !

- Pourquoi pars-tu en courant comme ça ?

- J'ai (je pense à Hermione et à sa ponctualité hors pair)… je donne un cours avancé en potion. J'y vais.

POV Hermione

Il fait beau, et j'en profite, je me balade dans les rues de Pré-au-Lard avec Lavande, Ron et Erina.

- Hermionneu, appelle quelqu'un dans la foule.

Je me retourne. Oh non, c'est pas vrai !

- Bonjour, comment ça va Viktor ?

- Bien, merci et toi ?

- Ca va, Ca va (imotep imotep)

- Ca fait depuis la rentrée que j'essaye de te voir !

J'avais un peu fait exprès de l'éviter. en 4eme année je suis sorti avec lui pour faire enrager Harry et Ron, mais là je suis pas dans la merde, je pensais pas le revoir un jour…

- Je t'invite à boire quelque chose ?

- Oui, volontiers, répondis-je faussement enjoué.

- Bonjour Krum, serais-je devenu invisible ? lance sarcastiquement Erina. Ou ne m'aurais-tu pas reconnu ?

- Si bien sur, bonjour Erina.

Je coupe court à la conversation, c'est que j'ai un cours tout à l'heure.

- Partez devant, je vous rejoindrais.

Décidément ils font la paire ces deux là. Nous marchons silencieusement dans la direction des 3 balais. A peine rentrés, nous commandons 2 bières au beurre pour nous réchauffer, le soleil a beau être au rendez-vous, y a pas mal de vent. Nous nous installons à une table.

- Tu sais, tu m'as beaucoup manqué Hermionneu.

Je me sens terriblement mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée, mais nous 2 ça à été une terrible erreur…

A cause de cette parole malencontreuse, mais pourtant vrai, ça fait maintenant 10min qu'il se justifie en me disant que je suis belle, formidable, et qu'il me sourit gentiment, … j'en ai marre…

- J'aime les filles, coupais-je pour le faire taire.

- Ah…

- Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je pense que notre histoire à été une erreur ?

- Oui, bien sur.

Il est pétrifié sous la nouvelle.

- Je compte sur toi pour garder le secret. Je ne tien pas à ce que cela se sache.

- Mais…

- Non, il n'y a pas de «mais ». Si cela me vient aux oreilles, je saurais que cela vient de toi. Et j'ai un bon ami qui pourrai m'aider dans ce cas là, il sait ce montrer très persuasif quand il veut. Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Oui.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop fait attendre, je n'ai pas encore fini le manuscrit de cette œuvre-ci (mdr) mais les idée fuse, le plus long c'est que je tape tout sur l'ordi.

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, laissez une review.

a bientôt

liz


	13. Chapter 13

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 13 : Un visiteur inattendu.

POV Drago

Je suis dans ma chambre avec Harry, nous venons tout juste de finir notre séance de duel. J'ai un peu mal partout à force de me prendre des mûrs, mais bon, je m'abstiens de me plaindre car Harry a vraiment l'air mal. Il tombe de fatigue, il a le visage pale appuyer par des cernes noirs.

- Mlle Blint m'a recommandé une petite séance de relaxation, après celle de duel, pour permettre à la pression et à l'énergie de retomber gentiment pour mieux dormir, lançai-je l'air de rien.

- Mouai, pourquoi pas.

Je suis enchanté qu'il accepte mon aide.

- Je propose de faire cela avec des pierres celtiques. Attend moi là je vais chercher les miennes, le professeur Rogue me les a empruntées, mentis-je stupidement.

- Non, ne bouge pas, les miennes sont dans ma chambre.

Il lève le bras à l'horizontal, pomme vers le haut et va ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Un magnifique boîtier en velours vert vient se poser dans sa main.

- Tu veux commencer, me propose-t-il.

- Non, non, vas-y, ce sont tes pierres, lui répondis-je mal à l'aise à l'idée qu'il découvre mon secret.

Il fait donc apparaître une craie et dessine une étoile à cinq branches sur le sol. Il fait s'envoler une pierre à chaque extrémité puis s'assoit au centre.

- Bon, Drago, que dois-je faire ?

- Euh… ferme les yeux et essaie de faire abstraction de tout le reste…

- Puis-je te demander quelque chose qui me contrarie ?

- Oui, biensûr Harry.

- Regardes moi bien dans les yeux, tu ne mens pas, tu n'évite pas. Tu réponds franchement.

Y commence a me faire flipper là…

- Est-ce réellement Ivanna qui t'a demander de m'inciter à me relaxer ?

Je ne sais quoi répondre.

- Non.

- Je le savais mais je voulais te l'entendre dire. Qui alors ?

Il n'a pu trop l'air d'avoir envie de se relaxer…

- En effet, j'ai pu trop envie de me relaxer. Qui ?

- Moi.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Je fais pitié a tel point que même mon pire ennemi préfère m'aider ?

- Non, je veux juste t'aider, je…

- Pourquoi m'aider, moi ? Personne ne peut m'aider…

Je commence à percevoir cette aura rouge que j'avais déjà vu le soir d'halloween.

- Personne n'a le droit de m'aider…

Il se retourne et s'enfuit en courant avant que j'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

POV Harry

Je m'enfuie rapidement de la chambre de Malfoy, laissant couler mes larmes de rage, de tristesse, de… je sais même pas pourquoi… En passant dans la salle commune je perçois la voie d'Hermione qui parle des rosiers confectionnés par ses soins mettant en évidence notre réussite ou notre échec face à notre contrat. Le rosier me concernant ne doit pas être très fleuri étant donner que je ne sors avec personne que je ne parle plus à personne… De toute façon je cours toujours à travers les couloirs de Poudlard pour fuir… je ne sais même pas où je vais… Pris d'un soudain désir de destruction, je rentre dans une salle et me mets à l'ouvrage de tout détruire ! Autant avec magie qu'à mains nues !

- Harry.

- Fout moi la paix Malfoy !

- Harry calme-toi, c'est moi, continu doucement la voix.

Je me retourne brusquement près à lancer une réplique cinglante à l'intrus :

- Re… (j'en tremble d'émotion) Re… Remus !

Je me précipite dans ces bras qui m'ont tant manqué. Pour une fois il faut que je profite de l'instant présent, me dis-je tout en continuant à pleurer, mais de joie cette fois.

- Mais, comment es-tu arrivé ici… je veux dire pile au moment ou je voulais te voir ?

- Ba… j'avoue que j'en sais trop rien. J'étais au Squard Grimmraud enfermé dans la chambre du haut, en train de lutter contre ma nature de loup-garou…

Je tourne la tête vers la fenêtre, j'aperçois la pleine lune.

-… quand je me suis senti appeler et amener jusqu'ici.

- C'est moi tu crois ?

- Je suppose, je n'est pas d'autres explications… Mais pourquoi m'as-tu fais venir ? Mais, tu pleurs…

- Ce n'est rien, ça n'a aucune importance, répondis-je en détournant la tête.

- Vu le carnage qu'il y a là, ça m'étonnerai que ça ne soit rien !

Je constate en effet que je n'y suis pas allée de main morte.

- Oups.

- C'est le cas de le dire, aller raconte-moi, ça faire tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu, et puis, tant que je suis là, autant en profiter…

Je me résigne à tout lui raconter, mes cauchemars, mes peurs de trop m'accrocher aux autres qui ont eu pour résultat jusqu'à présent de me renfermer sur moi-même ; ma magie bien trop grande pour l'usage normal d'un élève, l'animagie, mes remords, ma tristesse, ma colère contre moi-même, mes parties de quiddich en solitaire, et… Drago…

- Drago Malfoy ?

- Oui, celui là même. Nous sommes ensembles pour travailler les duels, ça m'arrange tout compte fait parce que je ne peux plus supporter les autres. Ce que j'ai le plus de mal à comprendre c'est qu'il m'a dit qu'il voulait m'aider, mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi ? Et puis, depuis le temps qu'on se déteste, pourquoi devrais-je le croire ?

Suite à ça, il me demande de lui expliquer comment ça s'est passé entre Drago et moi depuis la rentrée. Tout en lui racontant, je trouve moi-même les réponses à mes questions. Il tient à moi, il veut réellement m'aider, je l'ai vu dans ses yeux, mais je ne l'ai pas correctement interprété… Ainsi rassuré, j'entame la conversation sur mon évolution en tant qu'animagus.

A 7h du mat', je me décide à prendre tout de même une douche alors que Remus émet le souhait d'aller rendre une petite visite à Rogue et à Dumbledore.

o O Liz O

Voili voilou, un chap de plus, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Le prochain chapitre est déjà tappé, il s'intitule « quelques chose surprenantes ». Alors après cet tout petit avant gout de mon prochain chap de Un nouveau commencement, laissez des review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez de ce chapitre-ci. Je sais que y a plein de gens qui lisent cette fic' mais très peu laissent des review alors je m'adresse à eux tout particulièrement, laissez des review………………………

A+

liz


	14. Chapter 14

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 14 : Quelques choses surprenantes

POV Rogue

L'autre jours, lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard j'allais vers Hermione pour lui présenter mes excuses quand j'ai vu qu'elle était en grande discussion avec KRUM. Et je me souviens très bien de la relation qui était nés entre eux en 4eme année. Je me sens tellement en colère contre moi, de l'avoir repoussée…

Je décide d'aller voir Drago pour lui parler d'Hermione, tout en espérant secrètement la croiser dans les couloirs. J'arrive devant le portrait du roi Arthur, prononce le mot de passe et marche, ou plutôt cour, vers la porte de mon neveu.

- Drago ? Tu es là ?

La porte s'ouvre sur un Drago extrêmement heureux. Je rentre et peux ainsi constater la raison de sa bonne humeur, Harry est assis en tailleur par terre et réalise des exercices avec ces pierres celtiques. Drago m'emmène dans sa chambre pour que nous puissions discuter tranquillement.

- Que puis-je pour toi ?

-Euh, j'aurais voulu parler un peu, tranquillement, mais je vois que tu es occupé…

- Oui, je suis super content, l'autre jour quand j'ai voulu l'aider à faire des exercices il s'est enfui en courant, mais apparemment il est revenu sur sa décision parce que ce soir il est venu ma demander mon aide. Ca veut dire qu'il commence à me faire confiance. Je suis super content ! J'l'ai p'tet déjà dit, s'excuse-t-il.

- Oui, en effet, rigolais-je.

- Tu voulais me parler de quoi ? Ne t'inquiète pas pour Harry, il est tellement concentré qu'il ne t'a même pas entendu entrer.

- Je…, que penses-tu d'Hermione ?

- Voyons Sev', tu sais très bien que je suis attiré par les hommes…

- Nan, mais moi…

- Ah, je comprends, tu es tombé sous le charme. Ah ah ah. C'est la parfaite petite intello, avec tout de même une force de caractère, c'est tout ce que je sais. Et elle aussi… elle… ? me demande-t-il le plus silencieusement malgré le fou rire qui le gagne.

- Bon, pour ton «chéri » à toi, j'en ai parler à Dumbledore, il a aussi supposé un rassemblement de mangemorts qui serait toujours en liberté. Alors nous faisons des recherches, mais essaie d'en savoir plus, des lieux qu'il pourrai voir, des personnes, des indices quoi…

- Je vais essayer.

- Je vous laisse alors.

POV Harry

_« - On peut encore le rattraper._

_- Tu ne peux rien faire, Harry…, rien… C'est fini pour lui. »_

_« - N'oubliez pas, il faut ménager Potter jusqu'à ce qu'on ai récupéré la prophétie. »_

_« - Harry, je voudrai que tu ramène mon corps auprès de mon père. »_

_« Avada Kedavra » «stupéfix »_

- Nooonnnn !

Je ne serais jamais tranquille, c'est ça ma destiné, subir les fantômes de mes «victimes ».

Je me lève alors et décide d'aller déjeuner. Curieusement je suis seul à la table, et même un des rares élève levé. Normal en même temps, il est 7h et c'est samedi.

Je commence à me rendormir, le nez dans le café quand je sursaute :

- Bonjour Mr Potter.

- Bonjour, répondis-je d'une voix ensommeillée.

Ne vous rendormez pas, dans une heure je veux vous voir dans ma salle de classe pour contrôler vos progrès en animagie.

- Bien professeur.

C'est l'heure. Je me pointe à la salle et entre. Mc Go est en train de déplacer les meubles pour qu'on ai plus de place.

- Un coup de main professeur ?

- Volontiers.

Je commence à faire l'éviter une table.

- Je la mets où professeur ?

- L'idéal serai qu'il n'y ai plus de tables, ça prend trop de place…, soupire-t-elle.

- _Délétrius_, lançais-je aux meubles gênants.

- Bon…, heu…je crois que le problème est réglé, merci.

Elle esquisse un sourire pour masquer son étonnement.

- Mon animal est la licorne.

- Oui, je me souviens. Montrez-moi.

Je ferme les yeux puis prononce la formule.

- _Animagiae machen !_

Je me transforme et comme pour montrer ma réussite je hennis légèrement.

- Très bien. Maintenant vous allez essayer de rester le plus longtemps possible sous forme animal. Pour cela un souvenir heureux vous sera indispensable.

Un souvenir heureux…. Oui, c'est bon. Je récite à nouveau la formule. Cette fois-ci je réussi à rester transformer une bonne dizaine de minute sans trop trop d'efforts. Je suis content de moi.

- Potter ?

- Ca… ça n'était pas bien ?

- Si, si, mais… vous aviez la forme d'un… d'un tigre !

Je suis sidéré par cette nouvelle.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien, vous avez tellement de pouvoirs… et tu… tu ne peux pas être méthamorphomage. Dois-je en conclure que ça dépend de la pensée que vous utilisez ? Ca ne peut être que ça…

o O Liz O o

Et voilà, un chap de plus, dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé… laissez des reviews s'il vous plait, ca serais sympa.

A très bientôt

liz


	15. Chapter 15

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 15 : Dans les bras d'un ange

POV personne

Harry s'étant levé tôt et la séance de métamorphoses ayant été écourtée, il se retrouvait tout seul dans la salle commune. Il s'ennuyait monstrueusement quand il aperçu quelques livres sur l'orientation après le lycée sur une des tables. Pendant que le brun feuilletait les bouquins en se demandant ce qu'il pourrait bien faire plus tard mis à part aurore, le jeune Malfoy sortait de la salle de bain, habillé comme un prince, avec un pantalon de cuir noir ultra moulant, une chemise de toile blanche, ainsi qu'une veste assortie à son pantalon, lui descendant jusqu'au genou et mettant en valeur sa peau si parfaite et son visage princier encadré par ces cheveux encore mouillés. Ayant remarqué la présence du jeune Potter, il s'avance vers lui.

- Alors Potter, on s'instruit ? lance Drago, plus ironiquement que sarcastiquement comparé à son habitude.

- Fout moi la paix Malfoy. Aujourd'hui je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, répond-il au blond à qui il fait dos.

Arrivée derrière sa proie, le blond se penche et lui murmure à l'oreille : « On peut arranger ça peut-être… » puis ajoute comme pour se justifier «j'aimerais bien ne pas finir en pièce au cours de duel de cet aprem' ».

Au souffle chaud dans son cou et à la voix sensuelle employée par l'ex serpentard, le survivant retint un frisson.

- Allez, détend toi Potter, ajouta encore une fois le blond en commençant à lui masser doucement les épaules.

Au fur et à mesure, Harry se détend, au point même d'apprécier les talents du serpentard. Mais au bout de 10 min environ, celui là même rompis le charme de cet instant en lui demandant :

- Si tu veux que je continu, il serait mieux que u t'allonge. Ca serait plus efficace.

En sentant les mains du blond se retirer de ses épaules, le brun émet un léger grognement de frustration qui n'échappe pas le moins du monde à l'ouïe ultra sensible du vampire. Mais comme un automate, le brun se couche sur le ventre sur le canapé sur lequel il était déjà assis. Alors Drago reprit son massage en ne perdant aucune miettes des frissons qu'il provoque chez le survivant.

- Harry, j'aimerai que tu comprennes que je veux t'aider.

- Oui, je sais.

- Alors, dans ce cas, j'aimerai que tu répondes à mes questions.

- Poses les toujours, je verrai après.

- Que vois-tu lors de tes visions, ou cauchemars ?

A la question, Harry lève brusquement la tête et plante ses deux émeraudes dans les deux perles grises de Drago. Après un court instant il se rallongea correctement car tous ce qu'il avait vu n'était que sincérité.

- Ca dépend. Souvent je vois des mangemorts, un cimetière et une vieille bâtisse.

- Tu vois qui comme mangemorts, je veux dire, tu les reconnais ?

- Oui, ce sont toujours les mêmes, Bellatrix Lestrange, Macnaire, Crabe et Goyle, et… ton père…

A l'évocation de son père, Drago se crispe, puis tente de se rattraper :

- Ce… Pourquoi se sont toujours eux que tu vois ?

- Parce que c'étaient les plus fidèles je suppose, mise à part Belatrix…

Voyant qu'il avait tous les renseignements qu'il voulait et que le sujet était sensible, Drago décida de parler d'autre chose.

- J'ai appris que tu travaillais dur pour devenir animagus ?

- Oui.

- Quel est ton animal si ça n'est pas trop indiscret ?

- C'est indiscret, répond-il alors, coupant court à la conversation.

Au bout d'un certain temps, Drago senti que Harry était totalement détendu, la respiration calme, il avait fini par s'endormir sous les doigts de fée de l'ange et dans les bras de Morphée.

o O Liz O o

Quelle belle métaphore pour clôturer ce chapitre. Honnêtement c'est mon chapitre préférer parmi ceux que j'ai publié sur Internet, bien sur y en a d'autre que j'aime bien, mais celui là j'en suis particulièrement fière. Lolllllll 

Laissez de review


	16. Chapter 16

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 16 : Sous les yeux d'un ange !

POV Drago

Il doit être vraiment détendu, sa respiration est calme. Il a l'air aux anges(mdr). Ba… il dort. Il faut croire que je suis doué pour un débutant, lol. Je le recouvre d'une couverture pour ne pas qu'il ai froid, puis vais m'asseoir dans le fauteuil d'en face. Je pense que ça va lui faire du bien de dormir, il est si pale, contraste avec ses cernes noirs. Mais il est tellement beau, la peau légèrement bronzée, ses yeux verts émeraudes, et ses cheveux noirs constamment ébouriffés…

Ca fait 3 heures qu'il dort profondément malgré les allés et venus de la sang de bourbe et de la belette. Bon, je commence à écrire un mot à Sev' pour lui raconter ce que j'ai appris. Il sera d'accord avec moi que l'hypothèse d'une ligue de mangemorts encore vivant est définitivement exclue. Les mangemorts en questions étant morts, tous sauf mon père biensûr(ayant subi le baiser du détraqueur). Je fini tout juste d'écrire le mot quand Harry se réveille. Je cache rapidement le papier dans la poche intérieur de ma veste.

- Bien dormi ?

- Moui. Il est quelle heure ?

- Midi. Tu veux manger ?

- Non, j'ai pas faim.

- Il faut que tu mange pour pouvoir avoir assez d'énergie pour le duel de ce soir. La magie en demande beaucoup.

- Bon… d'accord.

POV Rogue

- Oooh ! Par Godérick ! Je ne peux plus me passer de toi Sévy !

- Moi non plus Hermy ! Par Salazar, vient, on sera mieux dans la chambre !

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois puis, a bout de souffle, je relève la tête et commence à la tirer dans la direction de ma chambre. Une des première fois nous l'avons fait ici, sur le sol de la salle de classe, et je dois bien avouer que c'est assez inconfortable…

- Je t'aime !

- Oui, moi aussi Hermy. Viens.

Toc, toc.

- Alors Séverus, t'en fait du boucan, on t'ente… Oups, désolé.

Et merde. Putain, il a jamais appris à attendre une réponse avant d'entrer !

- Bon… heu… je vous laisse.

- Non, reste Drago, c'est pas grave. Tu voulais quoi ?

- Parler de ce que j'ai appris.

Faut savoir lire entre les lignes avec lui, surtout quand y en a qu'une(mdr).

- De ce que tu as appris à propos de quoi ?

Il jette un regard à Hermione. Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout, c'est avec moi qu'ell… Aah, il parle de Potter !

- Ah oui. Si tu veux je passe te voir ce soir pour en parler ?

- Non, laisse. De toute façon il fallait que je passe à la bibliothèque pour faire un devoir. Et puis, je vois bien que je dérange, n'est-ce pas Mr Malfoy !

- Hermione, s'il te plaît, soit pas fâchée !

Elle claque la porte. Et ba c'est clair au moins.

- On va pouvoir parler tranquillement…

- Drago ! Va droit au but !

- Bon, ok ! Ces cauchemars, ces visions que Harry a ne sont pas réelles, je veux dire qu'elles ne peuvent pas être dues à un rassemblement de mangemorts car il y voit des mangemorts qui sont morts ou emprisonnés à Azkaban comme père.

- On peut éloigner cette possibilité alors.

- J'ai pensé à autre chose autrement. Sa cicatrice, elle a été faite par Voldemort ?

- Oui, tout le monde le sait !

- Et c'est depuis ce moment qu'il est relié à Voldemort, et qu'il parle fourchelangue ? Ils étaient liés ?

- Oui. Je vois ou tu veux en venir, tu pense que ça serais la partie de Voldemort qui est en Pot… désolé, Harry qui se révolterai ?

- En quelque so…

La porte du cachot s'ouvre.

- A ce que je vois on parle de moi dans mon dos !

- Harry !

- Potter !

- Et oui. Vous savez, Hermione a un grand défaut, elle laisse traîner ses oreilles partout, et elle raconte tout à Ron après. Tu m'avais promis Drago !

- Bon, heu je vous laisse, je serais à coté.

A mon avis il va passer un sale quart d'heure Drago.

POV Drago

- Harry s'il te plaît.

- Malfoy, jamais je n'aurais du te faire confiance ! Ce que tu as mis des semaines à gagner, tu l'as perdu en 2 secondes ! T'es vraiment qu'un connart, tu n'avais rien d'autre à faire que de te mêler de mes affaires ? Hein ? Non, tu voulais absolument venir y mettre ton nez…

C'en est trop !

- Tu as raison, tu n'aurais jamais du me faire confiance, tout comme tu n'aurais jamais du croire que nous puissions être amis, tu ne mérite pas mon amitié Potter. Tu me dégouttes !

- Sa majesté des sarcasmes, le retour !

- Et oui, c'est ma nature. Et puis si j'ai traîné avec toi c'était sur ordre de Dumbledore, pas par plaisir, qu'est-ce que tu crois !

Il se jette sur moi et commence à me frapper de toutes ses forces.

- Tu n'es qu'un sale petit connart corrompu, perverti, assoiffé de pouvoirs… !

- Tu me répugne Potter, comment as-tu pu croire que je voulais être ton ami, que ça me plairais de te «masser » ! lui répondis-je en le repoussant brusquement.

Je me reforme en un temps record mon masque de froideur et de totale indifférence. Il semble abasourdi. Il se relève et tente à nouveau de me frapper. Je le repousse encore une fois à terre. Il est dos à moi. Tous à coup, je le vois qui fait apparaître un objet dans ses mains.

- Non, Harry, fait pas ça. Tu sais bien que ça n'est pas la solution.

Je tente de le retenir de s'enfoncer le poignard dans l'abdomen. Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de force… Je l'encercle de mes bras par derrière lui et essai de maintenir l'arme à bonne distance. Je parviens enfin à le lui enlever quand il s'écroule dans mes bras.

- Harry ! Harry ! Oh ! Réveilles-toi !

Merde, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Sev' ! Vient vite !

- Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Je sais pas, il s'est écroulé brusquement.

- Vite, à l'infirmerie.

o O liz O o

Ouf, et voilà, un autre chap de fini. Je vous avoue que j'étais particulièrement inspirée et un peu sadique quand j'ai écrit ce chapitre. MDR

Laissez-moi des review sur votre avis : bien ou pas bien ; vos pronostiques : va mourir, va pas mourir, si non, qu'est ce qu'il a…

A très bientôt

PS : D'ailleur, je tiens à remercier JessyMP et Amazonenienne pour les reviews.

Amazonenienne : merci pour ta review, pour ma part j'éssairai de mettre des chapitre assez régulièrement(meme si le nombre de review n'est pas très élevé parce que je sais que y en a qui lise), sauf pendant le mois de juillet cet été pendant lequel je part trois semaine à l'étranger.

A bientôt.


	17. Chapter 17

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 17 : Il a quoi ! Il va mourir ?

POV Drago

Ca fait déjà une semaine qu'il sombre dans le coma, ou dort profondément, je sais même pas comment dire. Severus a réussi à m'avoir une autorisation de Pomfresh pour que je puisse rester au près de Harry. Je reste à ses côtés 24h/24, a tel point que Mme Pomfresh, devenu soudainement gentille, m'a préparé un lit à côté du sien quand elle a vu que je tenais à veiller sur lui. D'ailleurs, elle m'a gentiment expliqué que l'état dans lequel est Harry est principalement dut à son manque de sommeil et à une carence en plusieurs vitamines, et autres nutriments…

Bon, je vais quand même travailler un minimum. Je commence à lire mon livre sur les combats à l'épée.

- Malfoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as encore fait ?

- Granger, la question la plus approprié serais qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait à votre place pour l'aider ?

Elle reste bouche bée, elle n'a jamais su répondre à une réplique cinglante !

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ?

- Il est dans le coma. Dis-moi un truc Granger, rien ne t'étonne dans cette situation ? Toi, moi, Harry, …

- Non, je viens voir un ami.

Quel égoïsme… !

- Un ami… comment peux-tu prétendre être son ami alors que ça fait déjà une semaine qu'il est ici et que tu ne t'es même pas inquiétée plutôt de sa santé ! D'autant plus que toi et la Belette n'avez même pas chercher à l'aider, vous ne vous êtes rendu compte de rien. Vous l'avez laissé tombé au moment ou il avait le plus besoin de vous.

- Il… il allait bien… il n'avait pas besoin de nous…

- Mais ouvres les yeux Granger, l'an dernier il a fait ce que personne au monde n'avait réussi à faire avant lui, il a tué Lord Voldemort, tu t'en rends compte… et qui d'autre que lui a vu autant de gens mourir sur son passage, devant lui, sans pouvoir les aider ? Cette année il ne s'en remet pas, il ne remonte pas la pente.

- Mais il nous a dit que tout allait bien…

-« mais il nous a dit que tout allait bien » Et tu l'as cru ? Il ne dort plus, il ne mange qu'en de rares occasions. Et il pratique la magie de façon intensive pour ne penser à rien d'autre ! Tu es toujours aussi sûr qu'il va bien ? Ou tu veux que je te site d'autres de ses problèmes ?

Elle est pétrifiée, les yeux baissés vers ses chaussures.

- Je ne veux plus te voir ici, ni toi ni l'autre. Ai-je été assez clair ?

- Oui.

Elle sort en courant.

- Bon, c'est pas fini ce raffut ? me cri Pomfresh de son bureau.

POV Harry

« Bon c'est pas fini ce raffut »

Hein, quoi ! Je suis où ?

Je sens que je suis dans un lit, cette odeur familière… Je suis à l'infirmerie… Cette voix…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Mme, c'est fini. L'origine de ce raffut comme vous dites est sortie.

C'est Drago… j'ouvre mes yeux… mes lunettes… c'est bon, je le vois, il se tourne vers moi…je croise ses yeux gris orage…

- Drago !

Je me précipite dans ses bras.

- Oh Harry, je suis si content que tu ailles bien.

- Je… je suis désolé…

- C'est pas grave, c'est fini, tout va bien.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé

- Ah ba à ce que je vois vous consentez enfin à vous réveiller Mr Potter !

Je lance un regard apeuré à Drago puis me tourne vers la femme.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Voyons Harry ! C'est Mme Pomfresh.

- Attendez, je vais l'examiner.

Au bout d'un petit moment, après m'avoir tripatouillé de partout, la folle me demande :

- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Harry Potter.

- Où es-tu ?

Quelle question franchement !

- A l'infirmerie de Poudlard.

- Sais-tu ce que tu y fais ?

- Euh… non…

- Quelle est la dernière chose que tu te rappelles ?

- Que je suis désolé.

- De quoi ?

- Je sais pas…

- Mme, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- Pas grand chose, juste un blocage qui fait qu'il ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé juste avant son arrivée ici. Vous allez pouvoir le ramener dans votre salle commune. Je pense que ça va passer rapidement.

o O Liz O o

Ouai, je sais, le titre est un peu nul, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez de ce chapitre. Le prochain chapitre ne sera publié que fin juillet ou début aout parce que je part en vacances pendant 3 semaines et que je n'aurais pas l'accès à internet.

Laissez tous de même des review.

A+ et bonnes vacances


	18. Chapter 18

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 18 : Enfin une évolution !

POV Drago

Ca y est, Harry me fait enfin confiance il s'est installé avec moi dans mon mini-appartement. Je suis aux anges.

- Aïe !

Merde ! Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? J'accours aussitôt, Pomfresh m'a demandé de le surveiller.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je viens de me cogner la tête contre l'étagère en cherchant un livre.

Il lève les yeux vers moi. Ils se remplissent de larmes.

- Je suis si désolé. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

Je le sers fort dans mes bras.

- Mais de quoi ?

- De t'avoir fait mal, de t'avoir frappé, d'avoir voulu mettre fin à mes jours, d'autant plus que je sais que… que…

Que je t'aime, mais ça tu ne peux pas le savoir…

-… que tu veux m'aider… que tu tiens à moi…

- Comment…

- Comment je sais ? (Il me sourit gentiment) Tu connais cette hypothèse selon laquelle des gens étant dans le coma entendent tous ce qu'on leur dit. Comment puis-je me faire pardonner Drago ? me supplie-t-il.

- En répondant.

Je commence à approcher mon visage du sien. Je vois dans ses yeux de la peur, de l'affolement alors j'attends patiemment son accord qui ne tarde pas à venir. Il avance un peu à son tour. Nos lèvres se frôlent. Je me perds dans ses yeux émeraude où danse cette petite flamme qui me manquait tant. Puis je ferme les yeux au contact de ses lèvres si douce. Je franchis alors la dernière barrière qui nous sépare. Je sens alors mon cœur bondir de joie dans ma poitrine pendant que nos langues entame une douce danse.

POV Ron

- Erina ?

- Oui… Ron !

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

- Ron… tu es désespérant… Essaie avec plus te tact au moins, vas-y en douceur, il faut réellement que tu t'intéresse à la fille, à ce qu'elle aime, pour pouvoir sortir avec elle, pour l'aimer…

- Mais j'en ai marre ! J'ai l'impression d'être le seul à l'école à ne pas sortir avec une fille…

- Mais non voyons, tu extrapole !

- Non, je te l'assure, derrière chaque angle de couloir je tombe sur deux couillon en train de se bécoter !

- Pff !

- Regarde Hermione, sont rosier déjà de magnifiques fleurs, donc elle sort sûrement avec quelqu'un ; Harry, son rosier est couvert de boutons, donc c'est pareil, il sort sûrement avec quelqu'un ; quant à Lavande elle sort avec un mec du style tout dans les muscles rien dans la tête ! Et moi, KEDAL ! R4a le bol d'être célib' !

- Ecoutes Ron, t'es pas le centre du monde. Et puis tais-toi donc et marche, on va finir par arriver en retard en cours de duel !

Dans les couloirs nous suivons Hermione qui remonte tout juste des cachots. Je me demande pourquoi elle y passe autant de temps.

Et puis voilà Harry avec Malfoy, ils sont presque tout le temps fourré ensemble maintenant. Je peux pas le croire. Ca me répugne l'idée qu'ils puissent êtres amis, encore plus quand Malfoy se permet de nous reprocher de ne pas nous inquiéter au sujet de Harry comme il l'a fait l'autre jour à Hermione. En plus ça fait trois mois qu'il ne nous parle plus et qu'il le préfère à nous. Et le summum, il ne dort même plus dans ma chambre, il a déménagé…

POV personne

- Harry ?

- Rendors-toi !

- Mmh. Pourquoi tu pars ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry prononça «à demain », en évitant largement de répondre.

Ca fait déjà deux semaines que Harry à déménager chez Drago et qu'ils dorment ensemble. Et ca fait deux semaines que Harry part continuer sa nuit dans la salle commune, au près du feu.

Le lendemain matin :

- Oh, Harry, réveilles-toi. On a cours dans 10 minutes.

- Fait chier. Vient juste de m'endormir.

- Allez, grouille.

- Oui, j'arrive, voilà. C'est bon, chui l'vé !

Ils courent tous deux dans les couloirs pour arriver à temps aux cachots pour le cours de potion. Mission impossible, mais par chance, le professeur ne tient pas compte de leur retard.

POV Drago

- Harry, je peux te parler ?

- Non, nous devons commencer à nous entraîner à l'épée.

Il commence à attaquer, je contre attaque. Il re-tente sa chance, cette fois-ci j'esquive et attaque à mon tour. C'est qu'il se débrouille pas trop mal pour une premières fois quand même…

Après quelques tentatives je réussis à le bloquer contre le mûr.

- Cette fois-ci tu es obligé de me répondre Potter !

Il essaie de se dégager, sans aucune réussite.

- Voyons, tu n'as aucune chance de te libérer. Alors, je te dégoutte à tel point que tu te refuse à passer une nuit entière avec moi ?

- Lâche-moi !

- Explique-moi. Je ne comprends pas, il me semble que tu ne faisais pas autant le difficile l'autre jour sur le canapé…, lui murmurais-je par-dessus l'épaule.

- Mais lâches-moi je te dis !

Je me décide à le lâcher au risque qu'il s'enfuie à nouveau.

- Alors, tu te décide à me dire pourquoi oui ou non ?

Il garde le silence une fois de plus.

- J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

- Non.

- Mais alors, dis moi.

- Rien, c'est juste que… je ne veuille pas te déranger.

- Mais pourquoi tu me dérangerais ?

- Parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir…

Et il croit que je vais gober ça ! Vaut mieux pas que j'insiste sinon il va se braquer, et ce n'est surtout pas ce que je veux…

- C'est pas grave, ce soir je te donnerai une potion pour dormir. Je te garanti un sommeil réparateur et sans rêves. Je peux te l'assurer.

- Merci, mais…

- Il n'y a pas de «mais ». Il faut que tu dormes et que tu manges, par la même occasion.

- Oui, me soupire-t-il.

o O _Liz _O o

Un chap de plus. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, mais bon, le prochain chapitre ira mieux.


	19. Chapter 19

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 19 : Rendez-vous.

POV Dumbledore

toc toc toc

- Entrez ! Bonjour Mr Malfoy.

- Bonjour professeur.

- Je t'ai convoqué pour te parler d'Harry.

- Vous avez peur que je lui fasse du mal ? Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça !

- Non, Drago c'est pour te parler de ce qui lui est arrivé l'autre jour.

- Mme Pomfresh m'a dit que ce n'était qu'un simple malaise du à son manque de sommeil et d'alimentation, rien de bien grave !

C'est fou, il est comme son père, il croit toujours tout savoir sur tout !

- Oui, c'était l'explication la plus logique, mais tu ne trouve pas cela étrange qu'il est ce malaise juste au moment ou il tient le moins à la vie ?

- Vous pensez qu'il l'aurait fait volontairement ?

- C'est une hypothèse à envisager. Une tribu de sorciers Cheyenne a démontré que si un sorcier se «déconnecte » en quelques sorte de sa magie, il meurt, ou tout du moins tombe dans le coma.

- Tout s'explique…

Il reste toujours aussi froid et impassible.

- De quoi ?

Il ne me répond pas, je lui laisse un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

- De plus, je voulais te prévenir que Harry est vraiment un garçon fragile, il…

- Oui, je sais ce que vous allez me dire professeur. Mais là a été votre erreur, vous avez toujours voulu protéger, mais beaucoup trop, il a beau être fragile, il sait très bien se défendre en temps utile. Je suppose que vous vouliez me parler de toutes les tragédies auxquelles il a du faire face, la mort de ses parents, le retour de vous-savez-qui, la mort de Cédric, celle de son parrain, en plus de tous ceux qu'il connaissait… Mais vous n'avez même pas remarqué que ce qui le blesse encore plus en ce moment c'est d'avoir du tuer des gens dés sa première année à Poudlard, et que maintenant qu'il a tué le grand méchant et ses amis il se sent inutile. Il n'a plus aucun but à sa vie. Plus personne ne fait attention à lui, bien qu'avant il n'ai jamais vraiment apprécié ça !

- Mais je n'y peut rien s'il s'est éloigné de ses amis alors qu'eux l'aimaient en tant que Harry et non que survivant.

- Si vous y pouvez quelque chose. Je pense qu'en lui montrant que vous vous souciez de lui un minimum ça sera beaucoup mieux que de l'ignorer.

Et ba dit donc, si je m'attendais à ça en le convoquant ici, autant par tout ce que je viens d'apprendre mais aussi par tout ce qu'il semble savoir sur lui. Je m'assois doucement à mon bureau, histoire de digérer tout ce qu'il vient de me dire.

- Bon, je crois que nous nous sommes tout dit, me déclare-t-il aussi froid. Bonne soirée professeur.

- Merci, a vous aussi.

POV Rogue

Il est 20h35. Elle est en retard, c'est la première fois. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous à 20h30 devant la grande porte et elle n'est toujours pas là. Elle exagère, ils ne vont pas garder notre table trois plombs au restaurant…

- Ah, Drago !

- Oui ? Wow, t'es classe habillé comme ça !

- Oh, c'est bon. J'avais donner rendez-vous à Hermione à 20h30 et elle est toujours pas là. Tu sais pas où elle est ?

- En train de se préparer je suppose. Je l'ai entendue parler maquillage et sous-vêtement avec Lavande. Tu va avoir le droit au grand jeu ce soir… Mais en fait, ça tombe bien que je te voie, je voulais te parler de notre «nature ».

- Je me doutais que ta relation avec Harry te pousserai à venir me le demander. J'en parlerai à une amie qui habite dans la foret interdite. Elle me doit une dette.

Fait chier, je vais devoir aller voir Spica, je ne peux pas la supporter. Mais bon de toute façon elle ne peut pas me refuser ça, c'est elle qui a fait de moi un vampire. Elle doit m'aider.

- Je te remercie. J'aimerai bien que cela se fasse le plus vite possible. Si le fait de me rendre la vie lui est possible…

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est possible, je l'ai déjà vu faire.

- Bon, je te laisse, il me semble que ta dulcinée arrive en haut de l'escalier. Ha ha ha, bonne soirée.

Et oui, c'est bien utile d'être vampire, ça affûte les sens… Elle est magnifique…

POV Harry

Il franchi enfin la porte de la salle commune.

- Où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais pour aller manger.

- Je parlais.

- Avec Rogue ?

- Oui, avec Séverus.

- Vous parliez encore de moi…

- Non, nous ne parlons plus de toi !

- Merci.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir.

- Alors comme ça tu m'attendais pour aller manger, et ne me voyant pas arriver, tu y es aller tout seul !

- Euh… non… pas exactement…

- Harry, tu joue avec le feu, qu'est-ce que Pomfresh t'a dit ? Que tu dois manger.

- Oui, je sais, mais j'ai pas faim.

- De toute façon tu es interdit de faire de la magie si tu n'as pas mangé. Donc pas d'animagie ni de duel.

C'est du chantage ! Je fini par soupirer de résignation.

- De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix. Allez viens, par cheminé je vais demander à Dobby de nous préparer des hot dogs et des frites, ça te va ?

- Mouai.

Je le suis jusqu'à sa chambre. Nous mangeons tranquillement. Puis nous nous mettons au lit, je me cale dans ses bras.

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te donner ta potion. Tiens.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ?

- Oui, moi-même j'en prends de temps en temps.

J'avale la potion verdâtre. Oh mon dieu, c'est infâme. Beurk !

Je me love à nouveau contre lui alors que je commence à sentir les effets de la potion.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà, un chap de plus je ne savais pas trop où l'arréter celui là, et puis je me suis dit qu'il ne fallait que j'en mette trop dans un même chapitre quand même… mdr


	20. Chapter 20

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 20 :Des pouvoirs… plus de pouvoirs !

POV Personne

« Harry, veux-tu savoir à qui nous avons l'honneur d'attribuer la mort de Cédric, de cette chère Cho et de bien d'autre encore ? »

- Non, je ne veux plus rien savoir. Vous êtes mort, je vous ai tué !

« C'est Drago, c'est Drago qui a tué de nombreux sorciers à la coupe du monde de Quiddich, et puis c'est lui encore qui a… »

- Non, arrêtez, je vous ai dit que je ne voulais rien savoir.

A ses cotée, Drago se réveille.

- Harry, réveilles-toi, ce n'est qu'un cauchemar.

_« C'est Drago encore qui a échangé le trophée du tournoi des trois sorciers avec un portoloin… et c'est lui qui m'a aidé à faire sortir ton cher et tendre parrain de sa cachette en parlant à son elfe de maison… »_

- Non, c'est impossible !

- Harry…

_«… et c'est aussi lui qui maintenant a pour mission de t'éliminer… »_

- Harry, réveilles-toi !

- Lâches-moi !

- Mais Harry, c'est moi, Drago !

- C'est toi … c'est toi qui veux me tuer… c'est toi…

Harry est apeuré, à moitié dans son cauchemar et à moitié dans la réalité. Drago quant à lui est hautement surpris de ce qui se passe et à un peu de mal à tout comprendre.

- Mais, non, qu'est-ce que tu racontes…

Il tente de se rapprocher de son amant, mais celui-ci l'évite, le fuit.

-… Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te faire du mal… je ne veux que t'aider… t'aider à remonter la pente…

- Et tu crois que je vais tomber dans le panneau, je me suis déjà fait avoir il y a trois ans alors ça ne va pas recommencer… Et t'approches pas !

D'un mouvement de bras défensif d'Harry, Drago fait un vol plané et par chance atterri sur le lit.

- Harry, écoutes-moi… je t'aime… je t'aime sincèrement Harry !

A ces mots, Harry devient étrangement pâle, il semble se réveiller totalement et revenir sur terre.

- Harry ? demande Drago, inquiet de la santé de son ami.

- Ne t'approche pas.

- Mais… ou vas-tu ?

- Prendre l'air. Et je t'interdis de me suivre.

POV Harry

En dehors des cours je ère, je ère dans les couloirs sous les yeux curieux des quelques élèves qui s'intéressent encore à la loque que je suis devenu. Quand j'en ai marre de marcher, je vais en haut de la tour d'astronomie. J'y suis bien, et puis là haut je suis sur d'être seul et tranquille. N'ayant plus aucun amis, tout le monde me fuyant, qui s'inquiéterai d'où je suis, ce que je fais… Ce que je fais ? Je pense… je pense au sens qu'a pris ma vie depuis la mort de Voldemort, du pourquoi du comment nous ne formons plus le trio d'or, comment je me suis démerdé pour ne plus être ami avec Erina, une fille super qui semblai si bien me comprendre, et… Comment j'ai pu en arriver là avec Malfoy, enfin Drago…. Noël arrive et je me demande comment en si peut de temps, tout a pu m'échapper à ce point là. Je vis comme un automate, le matin je me lève, je me lave, je déjeune, 4h de cours, je mange, je marche 4h de cours, je marche, je pense dans la tour d'astronomie, je mange, et je vais me coucher. Lever, lavage, p'tit déj', …

POV Drago

Noël arrive, j'avais prévu d'offrir à Harry une gourmette, que j'ai déjà acheté, mais je ne sais plus quoi penser de nous, tout commençait à se mettre en place, nous étions devenus assez proche et puis voilà que nous ne nous parlons plus du tout parce que j'ai été assez con pour penser que mes sentiments envers lui étaient réciproques. Nan, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de lui dire que je l'aimais… ! Depuis, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il aille bien, de ses journées, ce qu'il fait se résume à se levé, d'ailleurs il ne dort même plus avec moi, il dort dorénavant dans la salle commune, mangé très peu, sommeiller pendant les cours, manger(si peu), sommeillé de nouveau durant les cours puis marcher, flâner, gambader, traîner jusqu'à la tour d'astronomie puis redescendre pour faire acte de présence à table et enfin s'installer dans le canapé pour dormir(quand il arrive à s'endormir). Il paraît si mal, comme insensible à toute émotion, hermétique. En temps normal, les professeurs l'auraient coller pour ne rien faire en cours ou auraient essayer de l'aider, mais le connaissant maintenant bien et sachant ce qu'il traverse… même Severus se contente juste de l'ignorer… Et puis, il faut dire que depuis ma petite discussion avec le directeur je m'inquiète beaucoup plus pour lui. Le fait qu'il puisse mettre fin à ses jours d'un simple claquement de doigts m'inquiète, a tel point que j'essaie de l'avoir le plus souvent possible dans mon champ de vision. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Et ses yeux verts, ses dernières semaines si expressif se sont teintées d'une nuance plus sombre. Je m'en veux d'avoir terni une telle beauté naturelle et l'étincelle de bonté qui faisait briller ses pupilles me manquent terriblement.

POV Harry

Malgré ma fatigue et mon «jemenfoutisme » j'ai tout de même remarqué que Drago me garde toujours à l'œil, il doit avoir peur que je fasse quelque chose d'irréparable. C'est vrai que j'ai déjà pensé mettre fin à mes jours, mais mon bon cœur me perdra puisque j'ai encore des accroches dans ce monde et que je ne veux pas faire de peine à ceux qui me sont cher… Et puis j'en ai marre de penser tout le temps à la même chose, allez, un bon bain me ferra du bien. Je me dirige vers la salle de bain des préfets pour être tranquille, et pour me détendre parmi les bains moussant, les huiles essentielles…

«Fraîcheurs des pins »

Je me déshabille rapidement et me glisse dans la baignoire, ouvrant les différents robinets.

- Ca faisait longtemps Mr Potter.

- Et oui, toi de ta journée tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de te dorée au soleil, sur ton rocher dans ton tableau, alors que moi non, j'ai des choses beaucoup plus importante à faire.

- Ah ah, je n'en doute pas.

Je discute longuement avec la sirène du tableau. Puis me résigne à sortir de mon bain parce qu'il commence à se faire tard. Une serviette autour des hanches je m'approche du miroir quand je vois apparaître dans celui-ci une jeune femme à l'allure mystique.

- Bonjour Harry.

Je suis stupéfait.

- Euh… bonjour. Mais… qui êtes-vous ?

- Oh, excuse-moi, je n'ai plus trop l'habitude d'êtres au contact de d'autres sorciers. Je me présente, je suis la gardienne de la Boucle.

Je suis encore plus étonné que je ne l'était déjà, si c'est encore possible.

- Euh…excusez-moi, mais c'est quoi la Boucle ?

- C'est en quelques sorte un manoir ou se situe le début et la fin de la magie.

Je la regarde toujours bouche bée.

- C'est de la que part la magie du à la naissance d'un nouveau-né, et c'est la que vient la magie substituée à un défunt.

- Ah, d'accord.

- Tu dois te demander pourquoi je suis venu te voir.

- Euh… oui.

- Je suis venu te voir pour régler tes problèmes de cauchemars, et puis tout ça.

- Ah, parce que vous savez d'où ça vient ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Peu après ta naissance, un mage noir à essayer de te tuer…

- Voldemort ?

- Exactement, mais au lieu de ça, une des conséquences du sort que ta mère a lancer sur toi, le sort qu'il t'a lancé ne t'a pas tuer mais a crée un lien entre vous par lequel il t'a transmit le pouvoir de fourchelangue notamment, et cette magie de lui-même qu'il t'a transmit s'est mélangé à la tienne. Et par expérience je sais que deux magies extrêmement différentes dans un même corps ça ne fait pas bon ménage.

- Pourquoi ne pas être venu plutôt ?

- Parce qu'à ce que je sache, jusqu'à tes 10 ans tu ne connaissais pas l'existence de la magie. Et aussi parce que jusqu'à ce début d'année… où plutôt la fin de l'année dernière, ce contact avec le Lord noir t'a plus aidé qu'autre chose !

- Oui, sauf en 5ème année.

Un ange passe.

- Bon, quoi qu'il en soit, le Lord noir mort, sa magie est revenue à la Boucle, sauf celle que tu possède. Et cela créer un déséquilibre magistique. Enfin bref la cause de tes cauchemars, de tes pouvoirs que tu as du mal à maîtriser c'est cette magie qui agit anormalement parce qu'elle ne t'appartient pas et parce que son propriétaire est mort.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Et bien, je peux séparer ta magie de la sienne qui va retourner dans le collectif et pour compléter ta magie, je vais en ajouter de façon à ce que tu puisses employer ta magie sans dangers.

- Et mes pouvoirs ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu en auras autant que maintenant, autant de puissance magique, même plus parce que tu pourras te servir de magie à laquelle tu n'avais pas accès jusqu'ici, mais les inconvénients en moins.

Je n'hésite pas une seconde et saute sur l'occasion.

- Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Et bien, place tes mains sur le miroir.

J'obéis immédiatement, mon choix est fait.

A peine mes mains effleurent la surface froide du miroir que des éclairs les traversent emportant avec eux une substance vaporeuse rouge, puis mis à part le carrelage froid et dur sur ma tête, plus rien, le noir total.

o O Liz O o

Voilà, un chap plus long que le précédant, j'ai fait des efforts, lol en fait j'ai pas trop fait gaffe, le découpage faisait juste que ça tombai là.


	21. Chapter 21

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 21 : Spica

POV Rogue

Nous marchons silencieusement Drago et moi dans la direction de la forêt interdite. Orion, le loup de Spica, nous attend à la lisière.

- Tu penses que ça va marcher ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je fais confiance à Spica, c'est une grande scientifique qui occupe son immortalité à étudier des documents des grandes bibliothèques… Enfin, pour te dire qu'il ne faut pas s'inquiéter, elle très doué.

- Et si ça échoue, est-ce que je… je…

- Tu mourras ?

Il acquiesce d'un hochement de tête, avec un air inquiet que je lui connaissais pas.

- Non, dans le pire des cas tu resteras un vampire. Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça va bien se passer.

- Et Harry ?

- Il est toujours dans le coma, mais ça ne fait que 2 jours, il a vu pire et puis il ne faut pas s'en faire, il va se rétablir bien vite. Et puis s'il se réveille alors que tu n'es pas encore rentré je trouverai une excuse à lui dire.

- Tu n'auras rien à lui dire, il ne veut plus me parler, et puis il ne tient plus à sa vie alors ça n'a plus aucune importance.

- Si drago ça en a une. Si tu as eu le courage de venir jusque là c'est grâce à lui, alors c'est pas un de ses petits caprices qui…

- Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais, me coupe-t-il d'une voix blanche.

- Ah, d'accord.

Je peux vous dire que celui là dés qu'il va se réveiller je vais m'empresser de lui remettre les neurones en place !

- Bon, voici la maison de Spica. Je te laisse, elle m'a demander de juste te déposer. Et puis, il faut bien que je dorme un peu pour bien terroriser mes élèves demain ! Je viendrai te voir le plus souvent possible.

- Ok, a+.

J'ai presque honte de le laisser tout seul, mais elle m'a bien précisé de repartir après l'avoir déposé devant chez elle.

POV Drago

Ah, mon dieu, c'est immonde, infâme, horrible, dégueu, … Depuis 2 semaine elle m'oblige à boire une potion noire, visqueuse aux reflets verdâtres en guise de repas. Sev' vient me voir le plus souvent possible mais ça ne change rien à cette substance qui semble me ronger les entrailles et à l'ennui profond auquel je dois faire face.

- Drago ? T'es où ?

Et voilà, encore un cas avancé de folie qui vient me voir. Elle commence sérieusement à me gonflé la Spica.

- Chui dans ma chambre.

- Ah, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir rentrer au château.

- Mais, ça veut dire que je suis «humain », enfin je veux dire «vivant » ?

- Ba oui.

Elle me tend une dague à l'aide de laquelle je m'entaille la main.

- Aïe.

- Comme tu peux le voir, tu saignes, tu as mal, donc tu es bien vivant.

L'espace d'un instant j'oublie la douleur vive qui me lance dans la main et lui saute au cou.

- Youpi ! Merci, merci Spica.

- Rogue t'attend en bas. Je te conseil de rester coucher quelques jours parce qu'étant de nouveau vivant tu seras beaucoup plus fatigué que quant tu étais vampire alors il va falloir que tu te repose.

POV Harry

Oh mon dieu, ma tête ! Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé cette fois-ci ? Tout me revient par flash, la gardienne, mes pouvoirs, le sol froid, … J'ouvre difficilement les yeux.

- Ah Mr Potter, vous consentez enfin à vous réveiller !

J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu !

- Mme Pomfresh, ça faisait longtemps.

- Et non Mr Potter, j'ai le regret de vous informer que je ne suis que votre cher professeur de potion.

J'enfile rapidement mes lunettes et me redresse autant que je le peux malgré les douleurs que je ressens, comme si un magniard à pointe m'était passé dessus !

- Euh… je suis désolé Mr…

Il me regarde froidement un moment puis ouvre à nouveau la bouche. J'ai comme l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire…

- Alors comme ça, Mr Malfoy vous offre son cœur, et vous, tout ce que vous trouvez à faire c'est de vous enfuir et d'essayer à nouveau de mourir. Vous en avez pas assez ?

Je suis surpris.

- Que… quoi…oui… mais non professeur…

- Ah ce que je sache, une phrase se compose d'un sujet, d'un verbe et d'un complément alors essayer de parler correctement et de connecter les deux neurones qu'il vous reste. Bon, parlons d'homme à homme. L'aimez-vous ?

Il me fixe dangereusement de son regard froid, comme s'il essayait de lire en moi. Je me lève et commence à faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- C'est vrai que depuis quelques temps, nous nous sommes rapprochés, nous sommes devenus bons amis…

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend, je suis en train de me confier, à un prof et qui plus est, le pire prof de Poudlard !

-…, mais de là à l'aimer, je ne sais pas…

- Pendant le temps pendant lequel vous devrez rester ici, je vous conseil d'y réfléchir fortement Mr Potter. Maintenant je tien tout de même à vous prévenir qui si vous tentez à nouveau de mettre fin à vos jours, je me chargerai personnellement de vous torturez jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive.

Il a prononcé tout cela d'une traite, la mâchoire dangereusement serrée, le ton froid… Je crois qu'a ce moment je préférerais être en face de Voldemort que de rester ici…

- Mais… euh… je n'ai rien fait, … c'est la gardienne de la Boucle…

- Oui, bien sur, et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu !(un peu moldu comme expression, mais bon !) Réfléchissez à ce que je vous ai dit !

Il sort de l'infirmerie dans un tournoiement de robe noir en me lançant un dernier regard «made in Rogue »(clin d'œil à Gwladys Evans). C'est ce moment là que choisi Pomfresh pour faire interruption dans l'infirmerie et de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

- Je vais bien Mme.

- Parce que pour vous après avoir passé 17jours dans le coma on va obligatoirement bien, c'est normal pour vous ?

- De toute façon je ne suis pas normal et ça n'est plus un secret pour personne de cette école !

- Allez, recouchez-vous et dormez. Je serais dans mon bureau.

Puis-je plutôt aller me reposer dans ma chambre ?

- Non, …

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Drago serra là. Il vous appellera si j'ai quoi que ce soit.

- Bon, d'accord, mais surtout, reposez-vous !

- Oui, pas de problèmes.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà. Pfiou, c'est long à taper un chapitre, je vois des lettres de clavier partout, c'est horrible…

Pour le prochain chapitre, je ne sais absolument pas quand j'aurais le temps de le taper parce que le bac de français avance dangereusement… mais bon,

Laissez Des Review, j'y répondrai avec plaisir. Et j'ai bien dit DES REVIEWS parce qu'y en a plein qui lisent mais pas beaucoup qui en laisse, et pas d'excuses du genre, je sais pas quoi dire parce que ça marche pas avec moi…lol

aller,

A+

liz


	22. Chapter 22

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 22 : Plus de pouvoirs… des pouvoirs !

POV Drago

Dormir alors que Harry est dans le coma, que je suis sensé lui en vouloir, et que je fais les 100 pas dans ma chambre… Elle en a de bonnes. En plus je ne suis pas fatigué…

- Drago ?

_toctoctoctoc toctoc toctoctoctoc toctoc (cf. la famille Adams, _mdr, j'étais inspirée)

Harry ?

- Entrez !

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Mais… Quand es-tu réveillé ? Ca va bien au moins ? Tu devrais pas être à l'infirmerie ?

Il affiche un sourire fatigué.

- Je me suis réveillé ce matin, je vais bien, je suis en pleine forme et j'ai demandé à Pomfresh de me laisser partir pour que je me repose dans ma chambre. Ici quoi.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'il a parlé à Sev' !

- Elle t'a dit ce que tu avais, pourquoi tu étais tombé dans le coma ?

- Non, elle ne doit pas trop savoir. Et puis, je suis fait de beaucoup de mystère…, me sourit-il malicieusement.

Je lui réponds d'un sourire faux.

- Et comment cela s'est produit ?

- Ba, j'étais dans la salle de bain, je me regardais dans le miroir quand je me suis senti tomber à la renverse. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que l'autre jour le directeur m'a convoqué dans son bureau…

Il se renfrogne à l'énonciation du directeur.

-… et il m'a présenté la découverte que des sorciers Cheyenne auraient fais. C'est que un sorcier, en se déconnectant en quelques sortes de sa magie mourrait, ou tout du moins tomberait dans le coma, ou resterait suspendu entre la vie et la mort.

- En gros tu crois que j'aurais voulu me suicider ?

- A toi de me le dire !

Il a l'air de se concentrer intensément, tout semble se bousculer dans sa tête.

- Je reconnais que… que l'autre jour, dans le cachot… c'était bien mon intention. Mais cette fois-ci c'était pas pareil…

- Raconte-moi, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

- Non, je t'en parlerai quand je serais sur que tout sera fini.

- Tu ne me fais plus confiance ?

- Si, bien sur, je te fais entièrement confiance mais… bon, si dans une heure je ne suis pas revenu, va chercher Pomfresh. Je serai dans la chambre de bain des préfets.

- Mais… Harry…

Trop tard, il est parti. Qu'est-ce qu'il va encore faire comme connerie… Ces gryffondors, ils leur arrivent jamais de réfléchir avant d'agir ? Je décide de le suivre et je me poste devant la porte de la salle de bain, près à entrer au moindre bruit suspect.

POV Harry

Bon, ça y est, je suis seul, dans la salle de bain, ba oui, c'est la que je l'ai vu l'autre jour… Et comment je fais maintenant… comment je fais pour l'appeler sans magie ? Bon, autant prendre un bon bain en attendant, tant que je suis là… Ah, ça fait du bien… toutes ces senteurs… Je sommeil, appuyé sur le rebord de la baignoire quand j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler :

- Harry ! Harry !

- Oui, je suis là, j'arrive.

Je sors vite fait de mon bain et m'approche du miroir, comme l'autre soir, une serviette autour de la taille.

- J'ai eu du mal à te trouver !

- C'est normal, je suis resté 2 semaine dans le coma, j'en suis sorti ce matin.

- J'étais sur que je te retrouverai rapidement. Bon, pose tes mains sur le miroir, je vais te rendre ta magie. Dorénavant tout devrait bien se passer mais il faut se dépêcher parce que un corps privé de sa magie n'est pas forcément bon pour la santé, et puis il me semble que quelqu'un t'attend devant la porte de la salle de bain. Allons-y !

Comme précédemment j'approche mes mains du miroir. Et comme la dernière fois, à peine mes mains frôlent-elles la surface froide je sens un courant électrique me traverser le bout des doigts pour finir sa course dans mon dos.

- Surtout concentre-toi, reste parmi nous.

Je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal, pourtant mon regard reste accroché a celui de la gardienne.

- C'est fini ! Mais garde bien les yeux ouverts, je ne veux pas que tu retombe dans le coma, accroche-toi. Et essaie de t'asseoir pour reprendre ton souffle et te reposer un peu.

Je commence à m'exécuter quand je sens une douleur fulgurante me traverser le dos.

- Aaaaarrrgghh !

- J'aurais peut-être du te prévenir, je suis désolée…

- Aïe aïe aïe ! Foutez-moi le camp, je veux plus vous voir… Putain ! Par Merlin, j'ai mal…

Je n'ai jamais ressenti une douleur aussi vive !

- Harry ! Ca va bien ?

Par réflexe, j'essaie de me retourner mais je me reprends bien vite en sentant la douleur me lancer de nouveau.

- Drago ! Aïe, mon dos.

Il ouvre violemment la porte et se précipite vers moi.

- Mon dos… je ne peux plus bouger… j'ai vachement mal…

Appuyé au lavabo, j'essaie de bouger le moins possible tellement j'ai mal.

- Mais fait quelque chose bon dieu !

- Euh, oui, attend, ne bouge pas je vais chercher Pomfresh.

Il en a de bonne lui, «ne bouge pas », il se fout de moi… Il part en courant. L'attente est insupportable avec cette douleur qui me lance constamment et cette sirène qui chante comme une casserole. Il revient rapidement, mais pas assez à mon goût.

- Qu'avez-vous non d'une gargouille ? A peine sortie de l'infirmerie vous faites le pitre !

- C'est son dos madame, essaie gentiment de m'aider Drago.

- J'aurais du m'en douter que ça vous arriverai un jour, mais je vous avais dit de rester au lit.

- J'avais quelque chose à régler ! Bon, vous m'aidez oui ou non ?

- Avalez ça, c'est une potion anti-douleur.

C'est infâme, mais les effets sont rapides, la douleur est largement atténuée. Je commence alors à me détendre et à prendre la direction de ma chambre.

- Mais où allez-vous ?

- Dans mon lit ! Je pense que j'y serais plus confortablement installé qu'en étant appuyé à ce lavabo, et en plus c'est plus près que l'infirmerie.

- Euh… Harry ?

- Quoi répondis-je agacé.

- Tes vêtements.

- Oups !

Je m'habille le plus rapidement possible, plus ou moins facilement.

POV Hermione

Ca m'a vraiment vexée ce que Malfoy m'a dit il y a quelques semaines à l'infirmerie, je n'ai pas apprécié, mais ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est qu'il avait raison ! Sue le coup j'ai trouvé ça étrange qu'il veuille le protéger à tel point, et puis Sev' m'a sorti une excuse bidon du style que Drago avait une dette envers Harry car celui-ci à éliminés ces parents… tous ça pour excuser son comportement envers moi, pour que je me sente moins responsable de l'état d'Harry. Je me doute bien qu'il se passe quelques choses entre eux deux, contrairement à ce que les gens pourraient penser, ça ne me dérange pas parce que ça se voit qu'il ne lui veut pas de mal comme les années précédentes.

J'avais peur qu'il reste seul pendant les vacances, mais Drago reste à l'école… et puis, Drago étant le neveu de Sev', j'aurais bien des nouvelles de Harry pendants les vacances… Et oui, je passe Noël chez lui, nous reviendrons à l'école seulement pour le nouvel an car un énorme bal est organisé pour l'occasion. Je suis très pressée d'être la fin de la semaine, je vais enfin pouvoir découvrir son appartement.

POV Ron

Ca fait chier, je voulais rentrer à la maison pour Noël, mais je suis obligé de rester à l'école parce que papa et maman seront en Roumanie ! En plus Hermione m'a dit qu'elle rentrait chez elle, et Erina, sortant avec Krum, va en Bulgarie avec lui pour retrouver quelques-uns uns de leurs amis.

Et puis ba… Harry et Malfoy… c'est Harry et Malfoy… Harry je ne lui parle toujours pas, et Malfoy je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé ! Qu'est-ce que je vais foutre de mes vacances !

o O Liz O o

Et oui, un chapitre de plus. J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plu.

Laissez-moi des reviews, que des reviews, rien que des reviews parce qu'à chaque chapitre y a au moins 30 lecteurs ou lectrices mais seulement 2 ou 3 reviews…

Et puis j'ai décidé de vous laisser mariner un peu, pas de reviews (en plus des habituées), pas de chapitre, c'est simple !

Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire… lol

A+(quand y aura des avis de laissés sur ma fic')


	23. Chapter 23

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 23 : Les vacances de Noël.

POV Drago

C'est comme un début de vacances avant les vacances, c'est cool. C'est parce que Harry est dispensé de cours à cause de ses problèmes de dos, le pauvre, il ne peut plus bouger ; et moi j'ai réussi à avoir une dispense par Dumbledore en personne, qui l'aurais cru, je suppose que Spica lui a parlé de ce qui s'est passé, enfin, officiellement j'ai été désigné par Pomfresh pour m'occuper de Harry. C'est à dire une potion décontractante au levé, un petit déjeuné copieux, un massage pour bien réguler sa magie… Oui, l'autre jour Pomfresh m'a expliqué que la cause de ses problèmes de dos étaient dut à une trop grande utilisation de magie, étant concentré dans le dos, comme le système nerveux….

Le massage matinal terminé, je lui demande :

- Alors, ça va mieux ?

- Oui, un peu, mais c'est chiant d'être coincé ici, je ne peux rien faire, ça me rend dingue de resté couché dans cette chambre toute la journée !

Alors que je m'apprête à lui répondre, comme sous le coup de la colère il ajoute :

- Si seulement elle m'avait prévenue !

- Si elle avait su, je pense que Pomfresh t'aurait prévenue.

- Non, je ne parlais pas de Pomfresh mais de la gardienne de la boucle.

Toujours allongé sur le ventre, dans mon lit, la tête dans l'oreiller, il me raconte tout ce qui est arrivé ces trois dernières semaines, avec la gardienne. Je suis content que ces problèmes avec ses pouvoirs soit réglés une bonne fois pour toute, je suis aussi ravie qu'il m'en parle, mais je suis tout de même déçue qu'il ne le fasse que maintenant, je me suis tellement inquiété pour lui, j'aurais tant voulu l'aider à ce moment là. Mais cela ne me prouve qu'une fois de plus que le lien entre nous ai encore trop fragile, qu'il ne me fait pas assez confiance.

POV Harry

Voilà enfin le début des vacances, des vraies vacances cette fois-ci. Je vais beaucoup mieux, par moment la douleur revient, mais ça n'a plus rien à voir, en plus je peux à nouveau faire de la magie, bouger, sortir de cette chambre où j'étouffe littéralement. D'un commun accord, Drago et moi avons décidé d'interrompre quelques temps les séances d'entraînements de duels à l'épée, pour reprendre peu à peut la magie. Du coup je peux me consacrer entièrement à l'animagie. Ca fait du bien. Je me trouve ce moment dans la salle sur demande, spécialement aménagé pour l'exercice, des étagères avec plein de livre sur les animagus et l'animagie le long des murs, ainsi qu'un coin pour se reposer, table basse et fauteuil, mais le mieux c'est tout l'espace, cette salle est immense. Je me place au centre de la pièce, comme habituellement et commence à me concentrer.

_Toc toc._

La porte s'entrouvre. Surpris par cette intrusion, je me retourne vivement.

- Ca te dérange si j'entre ?

- Euh… nan, vas-y, installes-toi…

J'avais pas du tout prévu ça ! Oh, et puis, dans le fond, je ne pouvais pas rester indéfiniment dans le secret… J'aurais du m'y attendre à ce qu'il veuille venir me voir m'entraîner ! Depuis le fauteuil dans lequel il est assis il me fixe intensément. Je me replace au centre de la pièce et ferme les yeux… je sens son regard qui me brûle… j'essaie de me concentrer…son regard me déshabille littéralement… pris d'assaut par toutes les pensé qui me vienne à l'esprit à cette sensation, je repense fortement à notre premier baiser… ainsi prêt, je prononce calmement la formule, dans un murmure presque inaudible. Je me sens changer de forme, ça me fait toujours bizarre, comme si on me coupait en petit morceau pour me reconstruire après avec une nouvelle forme. La transformation est terminée, je rouvre les yeux lentement. Drago s'est levé de son fauteuil, il est surpris, étonné, heureux, fier, peut-être un peu peur aussi, sans doute à cause de l'immensité de mes pouvoirs. Je me tourne alors vers le miroir placé à ma droite, le long de l'étagère et j'y vois un magnifique tigre blanc, je ne m'étais jamais vu en tigre blanc, d'ailleurs je me suis transformer comme cela qu'une seule fois, c'était avec Mc Gonagal, faut croire que j'ai un animal par souvenir…

Je me tourne à nouveau vers mon dragon et je m'approche très lentement de lui, au fur et à mesure que je m'approche, le décor change et se transforme en un véritable désert de glace. Je suis vraiment étonner par mes capacités en matière de magie, j'en apprends tous les jours. Arrivé devant lui, je prends un léger élan et pose mes pattes sur ses épaules. Nous nous fixons longuement les yeux dans les yeux, c'est à ce moment que je réalise combien j'ai de la chance qu'il m'est trouvé. Je commence alors a approcher mes lèvres des siennes, je quitte alors ma forme animale pour échanger un baiser de pure tendresse avec le plus beau des serpentards qu'est accueillie cette école. Il me renverse alors soudainement sur le fauteuil en cuire.

- Je pense qu'y a sûrement plus confortable, mais c'est déjà mieux que rien.

Comme pour répondre à sa question muette, en un clin d'œil je transforme le fauteuil en un superbe lit à baldaquin rouge et or, et modifie un peu la décoration quelque peu glacière.

- Un peu trop gryffondor à mon goût, mais je n'en tiendrai pas rigueur.

Je le sens sourire contre mes lèvres alors d'un tour de mains j'éteins la lumière et fait apparaître plusieurs bougies… vertes pour changer, mais il ne le remarque même pas.

o O Liz O o

Niark niark niark, le chapitre est bien là pour les trois revieweuse que cela inquiétait, mais j'ai été un peu sadique sur les bord parce que j'arrête les chapitre pile au moment où faut pas, niark niark niark. Ba oui, j'ai passé mon weekend avec Drago et mon coté serpentard a un peu pris le dessus. Quelques review pourrais peut-être me guérir ?


	24. Chapter 24

AVERTISSEMENT : ce chapitre pourrais choquer les âmes sensibles, scènes choquantes. Bonnes lecture !

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 24 : De super vacances !

POV personne

De baisers en baisers, de caresses en caresses, toutes plus audacieuses les unes que les autres, ils finissent tous deux nus comme des vers dans le grand lit rouge et or. Par un brusque retournement de situation, le brun se retrouve sous le beau serpentard aux yeux de glace et aux lèvres si douce qu'il a du mal à s'en détaché, au plus grand amusement de ledit serpentard. Tous deux durement exciter sentent le désir de l'autre, ne faisant qu'augmenter les sensations. Drago ravage le cou du gryffondor de baiser, laissant quelques marques rouges par endroit puis remonte lui mordiller l'oreille, lui arrachant un ronronnement de contentement. Le beau serpentard continu la torture tracent un sillon humide et sensuel le long du cou du brun pour aller lui mordiller légèrement ces tétons durcis de désir. Harry est aux anges mais quelque peu inquiet de la suite des événements.

- Euh… Drago !

- Ne t'inquiète pas et laisse moi faire, lui répond alors le blond d'un air rassurant.

A ce moment là il disparaît totalement du champ de vision de Harry pour aller tendrement titiller l'extrémité de son désir et pour finir par le prendre à pleine bouche. Harry étouffe un gémissement de surprise et de plaisir au bout de quelque va et viens pendant lequel le dragon enroule sa langue autour du membre durcis de son amant. Le survivant a désormais énormément de mal à se contenir, au grand plaisir de son tortionnaire, il a la tête profondément enfoncé dans l'oreiller, les mains crispées sur les draps…

- Drago, ça vient… retire-toi…

Le Drago en question qui avait très bien entendu ne fit pas le moindre mouvement mise à part celui d'accélérer la cadence ; Ce qui eu pour effet de faire monter Harry des anges où il était déjà jusqu'au 7eme ciel en se déversant totalement dans la bouche de son amant qui ne fit aucun mouvement de recul. Une fois le paroxysme passé, Drago remonte lentement jusqu'au niveau de Harry pour l'embrasser aussi longtemps qu'il le peut malgré leur essoufflement, pour lui faire goûte sa saveur.

POV Harry

Depuis l'autre soir nous filons le parfait amour. Nous sommes tout le temps ensemble. Et puis, pourquoi se priver, il n'y a quasiment plus d'élèves à l'école mise à part Ron et Erina puis quelques élèves de chaque maison et les professeurs bien sur. Drago a bien comprit que je ne désirais pas m'afficher avec lui, je ne me sens pas prêt du tout à officialiser notre relation, surtout devant Ron et Hermione.

C'est le 25 décembre et il est 7h, je n'arrive plus à dormir. Pour ne pas déranger l'ange qui dort à mes côtés, je me lève discrètement et vais m'asseoir dans un fauteuil d'où j'observe mon dragon à demi-nu dans les draps en soie blanc.

- Arrête de me fixer comme ça, dés le matin tu en redemande, tu es infatigable !

Jusqu'à ce qu'il parle, je ne saurais dire combien de temps se sont écoulé. Quoi qu'il en soit il a l'air déjà bien réveillé. Je me rapproche alors du lit et m'assoit à califourchon sur lui.

- Alors, bien dormi ? lui chuchotais-je contre ses lèvres.

- Toujours, avec toi, me répond-il alors qu'il s'empresse de m'embrasser.

Juste au moment où je sens qu'il cherche à approfondir le baiser tout en se tortillant sous moi, je lui lance :

- Je vais prendre une douche..

- Espèce d'allumeur, me grogne-t-il alors que je rentre dans la salle de bain.

Je me déshabille rapidement et rentre dans la douche pour laisser couler l'eau chaude sur ma tête, une sensation très agréable.

- Dit donc, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que tu allais t'en sortir comme ça ! On ne provoque pas un Malfoy.

(J'aurais bien arrêté le chapitre ici, mais je pense qu'il y aurait eu meurtre sur ma personne et vu que je tiens à la vie, je met la suite, lol !)

POV Drago

Il se retourne vivement, les joue en feu, il est trop mignon quand il est comme ça, mais tout à l'heure il n'a gagné qu'une bataille, pas la guerre ! Je le fixe d'un sourire carnassier tout en enlevant le peu de vêtement qui me recouvre pour aller le rejoindre. Soudainement il paraît beaucoup moins à l'aise qu'il y a quelques minutes dans le lit… gniark !…

- Un problème chéri ? lui lançais-je alors que je sens son érection vibrante contre ma cuisse.

Il rougit à nouveau alors que je commence à le lavez. Puis, alors que je le rince, je laisse plus ou moins volontairement traîner mes mains ça et là provocant des frissons chez mon amant et un désir montant littéralement en flèche. J'ouvre alors la porte de la cabine de douche, satisfait de mon coup, laissant un Harry Horriblement excité et frustré.

- Et oui, tu n'avais gagné qu'une bataille, pas la guerre ! Alors si tu veux jouer ç ce petit jeu là, jouons !

De retour dans la chambre je m'habille rapidement de mon pantalon en cuire noir et de ma chemise blanche et l'attend patiemment avec le petit déjeuner et son cadeau de Noël.

o O Liz O o

Ba voilà, on est dimanche et je mets le chapitre, c'était moins une, j'ai du trop speeder pour le taper et ne trop vous faire attendre alors s'il manque des mots ou si l'orthographe est pas super, ne m'en voulez pas trop.

Dite moi ce que vous en avez pensé de ce chapitre-ci parce que j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire.


	25. Chapter 25

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 25 : Joyeux Noël !

POV Hermione

Depuis une semaine déjà que je suis 24h/24 avec Severus, j'en ai appris plus sur lui qu'en 7 années de cours de potion dans sa classe.

En fait Severus n'est pas du tout le professeur de potion sans cœur, sadique et totalement asocial de Poudlard, il est un homme ayant un certain rang social, de part sa façon de s'habiller, en dehors de ses sempiternelles robes noires destinées à effrayer les élèves, de la décoration de son superbe chalet dans les montagnes dont l'intérieur à été agrandi magiquement et qui contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser ne possède aucun elfe de maison…

Et oui, ça vous étonne que je dise que la déco soit superbe, vous pensez qu'il m'a drogué où que je suis chez quelqu'un d'autre, mais non, pas du tout, il a très bon goût, le salon est dans les tons orangé donnant à la pièce un aspect chaleureux et convivial avec de magnifique meuble en bois vernis, et puis il y a sa chambre, enfin notre chambre, blanche, lumineuse, spacieuse, somptueuse, la seule chose qui frappe quand on rentre dans la pièce c'est les draps noir ébène, contrastant énormément avec le reste de la pièce.

- Tiens, tu t'es décidé à te réveiller ?

Il me fait un de ses sourires les plus charmeurs.

- Mais oui, comme tu peux le voir.

- Bien dormi ?

- Toujours avec toi.

Il vient se placer à genoux à côté du lit.

- Joyeux Noël ma gryffondor préférée, me dit-il en me présentant un petit paquet.

Je rigole intérieurement en me disant que je suis tout simplement la seule élève de gryffondor qui ne lui donne pas des boutons en le croisant dans les couloirs.

J'ouvre le tiroir de ma table de nuit et en sort un petit paquet que je lui offre avec un «joyeux Noël ». Sous sa détermination a ne pas ouvrir son cadeau en premier, je me précipite vers le mien.

- Oh Severus, comment avez vous devinez ? C'est super ! J'en avais déjà entendu parler, et je comptais justement me les acheter.

Je lui saute dans les bras.

- Je suis content que ça te plaise, j'ai longuement hésité. J'avais peur que tu sois déçu.

- Moi ! Déçu ! Alors que tu m'offre la série de 5 livres de professeur Yannixy sur les potions, antidotes, remèdes, poisons, et j'en passe ! C'est bien mal me connaître. Allez, ouvre ton cadeau au lieu de bouder.

Je suis surexcité, j'espère que ça va lui plaire…

Il fixe l'objet intrigué après l'avoir déballé.

- C'est un miroir que j'ai confectionné moi même ainsi qu'un autre identique, je les ai ensorcelés pour que nous puissions communiquer avec.

- Oui, j'avais bien compris Hermione, mais j'étais en train de me demander quand est-ce que nous allions nous en servir puisque que nous sommes presque tout le temps ensemble !

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Mais si, ne t'inquiète pas, ca me fait extrêmement plaisir. Et puis comme ça nous n'aurons plus d'excuse pour ne pas nous voir, nous serons toujours ensemble d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Il m'embrasse tendrement un instant.

POV personne

Alors que Harry sort tout juste de la salle de bain, Drago le prend de cours en lui lançant un «Joyeux Noël Harry Potter » en lui tendant un petit paquet. Le jeune garçon est légèrement étonné mais prend tout de même la petite boite que lui tend son amant. Tout en fixant le cadeau, il se met à bafouiller :

- Euh Drago… je te remercie mais euh… je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, je suis désolé…

Le jeune Malfoy est quelque peu déçu, mais ne laisse rien transparaître en gardant le même sourire car pour lui le fait que soit à ses coté à ce moment même est déjà un beau cadeau.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je n'attends rien de toi. Mais ouvre, allez !

Sous le regard insistant de Drago, le Survivant fini par obéir.

En ouvrant la petite boite rectangulaire, il fait un magnifique sourire émerveillé et ravi. Content que son cadeau lui plaise, Drago l'aide à mettre la gourmette en argent potassique incrusté d'émeraudes autour de son poignet.

- Cet alliage a la propriété de faire changer la forme de l'objet qu'il représente selon les sentiments que son propriétaire ressent pour la personne qui le lui a offert. Il a aussi la capacité de paraître invisible pour toute personne en dehors du propriétaire du bijou et de celui qui le lui a offert.

Puis plus tard dans la journée, après avoir déjeuné dans la grande salle avec l'ensemble du corps enseignant restant et de quelques élèves, sous l'œil malicieux de Dumbledore et le regard suspicieux de Ron, ils partent tous deux dans la direction de Pré-au-Lard avec dans l'idée, pour Drago de refaire la garde-robe de son amant, et pour Harry d'acheter discrètement un cadeau pour son Dragon.

Une fois arrivés dans le petit village, ils commencent leurs emplettes par un petit tour chez Zonko puis chez Honeyduck. Plus tard ils entrent dans la boutique d'un brocanteur pour admirer les merveilles qui s'y trouvent. Drago s'arrête devant de vieux parchemins pour les admirer alors que Harry continu son chemin parmi les rayons quand il trouve une superbe boule à neige moldu. Le plus discrètement possible, il l'achète puis se retire dans un petit coin de la boutique pour l'arranger en lui jetant quelques sort, pour finir par un sort d'emballage et de réduction pour qui passe inaperçue.

- Harry !

- Oui, j'arrive, répond rapidement le brun en cachant précipitamment son cadeau dans une des nombreuses poche de sa cape.

Ils ressortent dans le froid hivernal.

- J'aimerai aller quelque part Harry.

- A bon, où ça ?

- Ah, tu verras bien !

Les 2 étudiants marchent marche ainsi un certain temps dans le froid, main dans la main, se jetant des regards amoureux.

- Voilà, c'est là.

- Ba pourquoi veux-tu d'autres vêtements ? Les tiens sont très bien.

- Voyons Harry, ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour toi ! Regarde comment tu es habillé, tous tes vêtements viennent de ton cousin, mis à part le pull que Mme Weasley t'a tricoté et ta cape de chez Mme Guipure !

- C'est sur, vu sous cet angle là… mais ça m'est égal, je suis à l'aise dedans, c'est tout ce qui conte. Et en plus je déteste faire les magasins de fringues.

- Mais moi j'adore, et ta façon de t'habiller ne m'est pas du tout égale à moi. Si tu veux sortir avec moi il faut que tu aie un minimum de classe, voyons Mr Potter !

Harry tente de bouder face à la réplique de Drago, mais il faut dire qu'il n'est pas très bon acteur…

- Allez, viens, lui lance-t-il au gryffondor en le tirant par la manche à l'intérieur de la somptueuse boutique de vêtements.

Le brun circule lentement entre les rangées sans rien trouver à lui plaire.

Une vendeuse arrive.

- Bonjour Mr Malfoy, ça faisait longtemps. Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose ?

- Oui Sandrine, mais ça n'est pas pour moi mais pour Mr Potter. Harry, viens par-là !

Le jeune homme en question arrive rapidement.

- Suivez-moi.

La jeune femme amène les 2 étudiants dans une petite salle à l'arrière du magasin où se trouve à nouveau des étalages de tee-shirt et de pantalons. Harry laisse échapper un soupire, les épaules baissées.

- Bon, ok, va dans la cabine, je t'apporte les fringues.

o O Liz O o

bon voilà, un chapitre de plus, je suis contente de l'avoir enfin terminé celui là parce que j'était pas du tout motivé pour le taper.

au fait, laissez des reviews.


	26. Chapter 26

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 26 : Nouvel an.

POV personne

Il est environ 20h, dans la grande salle la soirée n'a pas encore vraiment commencé, mais des apéritifs sont déjà à disposition des élèves et professeurs présents.

Dumbledore discute tranquillement avec Minerva, plus loin un groupe d'élève gesticule, près du bar d'autres professeurs discutent avec quelques élèves.

Dans la grande salle, l'aménagement a totalement changé pour l'occasion. A la place des 6 longues tables en bois nous pouvons trouver plusieurs petite tables rondes pour 4 à 12 personnes. Un coin salon a été spécialement aménagé pour permettre un peu de convivialité et plusieurs bulles de silence pour l'intimité. Et toujours pour l'occasion, un orchestre a été engagé pour mettre de l'ambiance parmi les élèves et pour fêter dignement la nouvelle année ainsi qu'une piste de danse.

Tous le monde attend patiemment les derniers retardataires en sirotant un verre pour commencer le repas et… les animations prévues pas le directeur !

C'est à 23h45 que Drago et Harry firent leur apparition dans la grande salle. Leur arrivée eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'assemblé. Tous les regards se tournent vers les dernier arrivant. Le silence se fait, on aurait pu entendre une mouche volée ! Les amants se sourient, trouvant la situation légèrement comique.

Pour l'événement, Harry porte les vêtements que son amant lui a offert le jour de Noël ; Un pantalon en cuir noir ultra moulant avec une chemise de toile noire ouverte au niveau du col pour laisser entrevoir un torse parfait et un peu halé. Quant à Drago, il porte un pantalon de cuir, identique à celui d'Harry ainsi qu'une chemise blanche, classe, froissée, le col lui aussi entrouvert. Ils tous deux parfaitement assorti, mise à part pour la coiffure ; Harry garde ses cheveux indisciplinés alors que Drago quand à lui a les cheveux plaqués en arrière malgré quelques mèches lui retombant devant les yeux. Tous deux ainsi sont terriblement sexy, tout les élèves présents peuvent en témoigner !

Quelques minutes après l'arrivée de retardataires, les conversations reprennent enfin leur court avec quelques regards de temps à autres vers les objets de toutes les convoitises.

En apercevant Ron et Hermione, Harry décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes en saisissant la main de son amant pour se diriger vers eux.

- Heu… Bonsoir !

Hermione lui fait un sourire timide alors que Ron me demande sèchement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Mettre fin a cette situation, c'est ridicule.

- Et tu avais besoin d'amener Malfoy ! Mais oui, bien sur, j'avais oublier : «Garde Personnel de Harry Potter et Cie » !

- Ron je…

- Non, biensûr, Harry n'était pas obligé, mais dans la mesure où nous partageons beaucoup de choses et que depuis quelques temps tu n'as pas su être à ses côtés pour l'aider mais plutôt pour l'enfoncer, je pense que je me dois d'être là dans l'éventualité que tu fasses encore des conneries, me coupe Drago.

Je frissonne sous le ton froid employé. Je ne suis plus habitué à se ton-ci qui m'était réservé auparavant.

Hermione reste silencieuse alors que Ron reprend.

- Honnêtement je ne voix rien à dire. Pour moi tout est clair.

- Mais pour moi non. Je voulais vous dire que je suis sincèrement désolé pour le nombre de fois où je vous ai laissé tombé tous les deux, pour la fois où je me suis énervé contre toi Ron, pour tout ce que je vous ai dit et tout ce que je vous ai caché. Mais il fallait que je fasse le point sur ma vie d'avant et… ma vie d'après…

- Et tu crois qu'on va te pardonner comme ça, dés que tu nous siffle !

Drago sert dangereusement les points et le muscle de sa mâchoire tressaille.

- Oh Harry, tu m'as tellement manqué, fini pas lancer Hermione en se jetant dans les bras de son ami.

- Toi aussi 'Mione, toi aussi. Je suis vraiment désolé pour tout ce que je vous ai fait ?

Quand Harry et Hermione se décident à se séparer, Ron conserve toujours la même attitude butée. Le survivant se met alors à répondre aux questions de son amie, à commencer par lui raconter ce qui lui ai arrivé depuis leur dernière conversation jusqu'à maintenant, en omettant momentanément le fait qu'il sorte avec le plus beau Dragon que Poudlard ai connu. Tous ça en se dirigeant vers une des bulles de silence pour pouvoir parler tranquillement à l'abris des oreilles indiscrètes. Harry et Hermione sont toujours aussi complice et tente de rattraper le temps perdu. Hermione est plus qu'heureuse de retrouver son ami d'antan, Drago est extrêmement éxèdé par les Gryffondor qui l'entoure, mais ne lâche pas pour autant son amant d'une semelle en restant le plus discret possible. Ron quant à lui est au bord de la crise de nerf, il devient aussi rouge que ses cheveux et garde ses points serrés.

Il fini par lancer, acerbe :

- Bien, je vois que je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles !

Son ton était accusateur, piquant, chargé de reproches. Il leur tourne brusquement le dos après un dernier regard mauvais pour se diriger vers la sortie.

- Ron… revient…, tente alors désespérément Harry.

Mais Hermione le rassure d'un petit sourire :

- Il reviendra Harry, ne t'en fait pas, mais je pense qu'il va lui falloir un peu de temps.

- Harry, ca va aller ?

- Oui, merci Drago.

- Dans ce cas je vais y aller parce que je dois absolument aller. J'ai quelqu'un à aller voir.

Après un petit baiser sur les lèvres qu'il chéri tant, il prend lui aussi la direction de la porte de la grande salle.

Il a menti, mais tout n'est pas faux, il a bien l'intention d'aller voir quelqu'un. Tout d'abord, il aimerai bien aller rendre visite à son parrain pour avoir quelques nouvelles fraîches. Mais le plus important, il a la ferme intention d'aller remonter sérieusement les bretelles d'un certain Gryffondor, et par la même occasion de lui remettre les pendules à l'heure. Il va sans dire que le Serpentard ne va sûrement pas faire dans la dentelle.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà, un nouveau chap de poster. Il est pas très long mais je trouve qu'il est tout de même assez important pour la fin de la fic '. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez en me laissant des reviews.

Le prochain chapitre paraîtra le week-end prochain comme d'habitude.

Bon, bonnes semaine a tous le monde.


	27. Chapter 27

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 27 : Crise

POV Severus

Hermione a très bien pris ca que je lui ai confié ce matin, que je ne voulais pas que toute l'école soit au courant de notre relation. Je lui ai expliqué que c'était parce que les relations élèves/professeurs n'étaient pas très bien approuvées, surtout que l'élève concernée est précisément la meilleure élève de Poudlard, mais surtout pour le simple respect de ma vie privé. Je tiens à mon image de professeur cruel et méchant. C'est pour ça que je préfère amplement rester dans mes appartements, et puis autant faire quelques potions…

- Une pincée de poudre d'escampette… 3 yeux de python d'Afrique… et puis 2 cuillères de graisse de kangourou…

- Une potion de lumière ?

- Aaargghh !

Je me retourne vivement vers l'intrus.

- Bon sang Drago, je ne t'ai jamais dit de frapper avant d'entrer et de ne jamais me déranger pendant que je fais des potions ?

- Mmm si. Alors… tu n'as pas l'air de déprimer !

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je déprime ?

- La potion, c'est bien une potion de lumière ?

- Oui, mais c'est pour Pomfresh. Maintenant retourne au salon, j'aimerai finir cette potion tranquil.

Il reste immobile à l'entrée de mon atelier.

- J'ai dit au salon. J'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Il se décide enfin à partir. Je commence alors à remuer patiemment la potion une fois sur deux dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Voilà, elle est prête. Je lui jette un sort pour la mettre en bouteille.

Je me dirige alors vers le salon.

- Bon, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- A d'autre Drago ! Quand tu viens me voir et que tu patientes aussi longtemps en attendant que j'ai fini ce que je faisais pour me parler c'est que ça ne va pas !

- Bon ok.

Je m'installe dans un fauteuil face à lui.

- Vas-y, raconte-moi.

- Bon voilà, depuis que Harry et moi sommes ensembles nous avons vécu de super moments, ces vacances de Noël ont été formidables.

- Quel est le problème alors ?

- Il vient tout juste de renouer avec Granger.

- Tu veux dire Hermione ! Il fallait t'y attendre, c'est la suite logique.

- Sauf que j'ai l'impression d'être de trop maintenant… et puis je ne suis pas tellement une personne que l'on peut qualifier de fréquentable pour lui !

- Non mais Drago, tu entends ce que tu dis là ? Il t'aime ! Fréquentable ou pas.

- Je ne sais pas, il ne l'a jamais dit.

- Et toi, tu le lui as dit ?

- Non.

- Et pourtant tu tiens à lui ?

- Oui.

- Je ne vais pas te le cacher, je ne l'apprécie pas beaucoup mais je sais qu'il te rend heureux et que tu le rends heureux. En ce moment il est avec elle, mais tu va voir, tout va redevenir comme avant, c'est juste une étape.

Il fait une moue compréhensive, je continue.

- Et puis tu sais, Hermione ne te déteste pas autant que tu le pense.

- Pourtant après tous ce que je lui ai fait !

- Elle est très compréhensive, elle t'en veut bien sur un peu mais elle comprend qu'avant la guerre tous n'était pas aussi facile que maintenant. Etre le prince de Serpentard, fils de mangemort, de sang dit pur… Pour te dire elle t'aime bien…, ça doit être ton côté studieux, intelligent et plein de ressource.

Il retrouve le sourire, je l'aime mieux comme ça. Mais quelque chose me turlupine.

- Tu ne m'as pas parler de Weasley ?

- Non, quand Harry est arrivé pour leur parler, Weasley a à peine écouté ce qu'il avait à leur dire. Quelle belle ordure ! Il nous a plantés tous les 3 dans la grande salle. D'ailleurs je contais aller lui remonter les bretelles et l'obliger à aller s'excuser pour son comportement.

Il se lève brusquement du canapé. On peut dire qu'il se remet vite.

- Ne fait pas ça Drago, tu vas t'attirer des ennuies. Et je pense que ça serai mieux de le laisser tout seul, il ne mérite que ça.

Il se radoucit un peu.

- Ca te ramollit dit donc d'être amoureux. Tu as intérêt à te reprendre en mains sinon plus aucun élèves ne te redoutera.

En punition, je lui afflige une tape à l'arrière du crâne.

POV Ron

Ca fait une semaine que les cours ont repris, une semaine que Harry me harcèle littéralement. Il me suit partout, il tente tout le temps de me parler, de se faire pardonner, mais qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de lui !

En plein milieu du couloir il m'attrape le bras.

- Ron ! Ron, s'il te plaît, écoute-moi, je suis désolé…

- Harry, tu aurais pu me tuer il y a 3 mois de ça et tu es désolé !

- Ron, ça n'arrivera plus…

- En effet, ça n'arrivera plus parce que dans 6 mois je ne recroiserai plus ton chemin.

- Fait moi confiance…

- Confiance ? Tu étais simplement en colère et tu as failli me tuer en me balançant contre une étagère !

Il baisse la tête, je le plante au milieu du hall. Je ne suis plus le Ron que j'étais au début de l'année, j'ai changé, je ne suis plus aussi faible. Et puis je me suis fait à l'idée que je ne pourrais pas évoluer en restant avec eux, Le grand Harry Potter, le sauveur du monde sorcier qui ne me parlai plus depuis 3 mois et Hermione, l'intello qui passe son temps à la bibliothèque ou avec quelqu'un dont elle ne veut même pas me parler ! Tous deux ont quelqu'un, je suis tout seul parce que je ne suis que le larbin de 2 célébrités, je suis invisible aux yeux du monde…

POV Drago

- Ba alors Harry, tu ne fais pas tes devoirs ? Ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner les réponses, le charriais-je entre ma dissert' de potion et ma composition de métamorphose.

- Non.

- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe, je ne t'ai jamais vu refuser de faire tes devoirs ?

- Il faut croire que tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que ça !

Il est assis sur le canapé. Je m'accroupis devant lui en emprisonnant ses mains dans les miennes.

- Harry, dis-moi ce que tu as ? Tu es un peu pâle.

- Je suis juste fatigué, je vais aller me laver, me répond-il avec mauvaise foie en se levant pour se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Etant moi-même fatigué je n'ai pas le courage d'approfondir la discussion et je me replonge rapidement dans mes devoirs pour ne pas finir trop tard.

Bon, alors, le sujet de métamorphose… dois bien y avoir des renseignements dans le bouquin.

Ca fait une bonne demi-heure que je feuille mon livre et je trouve rien du tout, c'est abusé. Ppfff, c'est naze ! Je m'étire longuement sur ma chaise. Ah, le calme, il n'y a rien de mieux. Tiens, c'est bizarre… on dirai… on dirai quelqu'un qui pleure ! Merde Harry !

Je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Je le trouve recroquevillé dans son bain, les mains si crispées sur le bord de la baignoire que ses articulations en sont blanches, de plus il a la respiration rapide et irrégulière. Des larmes ruisselant sur son visage…

Mais le plus surprenant c'est qu'il change de forme… par flash, il y a un alternement entre une de ses nombreuses formes animales et sa forme humaine… j'en reste pétrifié sur place. En fait ça ressemble très fortement à une crise d'angoisse version sorcier.

Je mets un petit moment avant de l'extirper de la baignoire pour l'enrouler dans une serviette et le prendre dans mes bras.

Je le réconforte du mieux que je peux. Et à partir du moment où je sens que ses transformations s'arrêtent et que sa respiration se calme, je le porte jusqu'à la chambre pour l'installer confortablement sur le lit où je me couche à côté de lui. Immédiatement il se cale contre moi, sa tête ancré dans mon cou. Presque automatiquement, pour le rassurer je me met à tracer de petits cercles dans son dos. Il se calme rapidement et s'endort dans la foulée sans m'avoir adressé un seul mot. Je m'inquiète vraiment de ce qui a pu le mettre dans cet état.

o O Liz O o

Bon, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, moi en tout cas je l'aime bien, lol, c'est normale.

Enfin bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour que je sache si je peux vous publier la suite ou pas(pas de review**s**, pas de suite, c'est logique).

A+

liz


	28. Chapter 28

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 28 : Ca tourne mal

POV Hermione

Il faut à tout pris que je parle à Drago. Je ne peux pas laisser les choses comme ça.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup(ou du dragon, pour le coup)…

- Drago !

Il est à l'autre bout du couloir, je cours à sa poursuite.

- Drago !

Il ne m'entend toujours pas.

- Putain Drago !

- Granger, me répond-il d'un ton froid et empli de mauvaise foi.

- Moi c'est Hermione. Il faut à tout pris que je te parle.

- Je t'écoute, me répond-il à nouveau d'un air buté.

- Pas ici, allons dans une salle.

- Ici, c'est très bien, continue-t-il.

- S'il te plaît, je sais qu'on ne s'entend pas très bien, mais fait le au moins pour Harry.

Il se résigne, nous allons dans la salle de classe la plus proche.

- Ecoute, nous ne pouvons pas laisser Harry et Ron comme ça.

- Je sais… mais je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire !

- Il ne faut surtout pas que Harry se décourage. Ron ne va pas tenir bien longtemps encore. Ils sont trop amis pour ne pas se réconcilier.

- Je veux bien croire que Harry aime bien Weasley, mais je doute que ça soit encore réciproque !

- Drago, je ne te demande pas de croire en leur amitié, je te demande juste de soutenir Harry, il ne faut pas qu'il lâche prise. Je le connais bien, il se décourage facilement.

-Ok.

Je ramasse mon sac. Au moment où je m'apprête à passer la porte il m'interpelle :

- Grang… euh… Hermione…

Je souris.

- Je ne sais pas si ça à un rapport mais ça fait 2 semaines que Harry fait des crises d'angoisses… version sorcier.

- C'est à dire ?

- Généralement il est tétanisé, tremblant, les mains crispées, le visage ravagé par les larmes et regarde droit devant lui. Mais le plus étrange c'est qu'il a de violents spasmes pendant lesquels il change d'apparences, entre sa forme humaine et ses formes animales.

-…

- C'est assez impressionnant.

- Co… comment cela finit-il ?

- Quand il sent ma présence près de lui il commence peu à peu à se calmer, mais ça m'inquiète parce que cela prend de plus en plus de temps.

- Je suis désolée, je dois y aller, j'ai cours, mais je te fais confiance. Tu sauras prendre soin de lui mais garde bien en tête que c'est sûrement du à son problème avec Ron.

POV Drago

Je n'aurais pas cru le dire un jour mais Hermione Granger est une fille très sympathique. Elle tient beaucoup à Harry et ça se voit, Dans sa façon de parler de lui autant que de le regarder et comment elle s'en inquiète. Après tous ce que je lui ai fait subir ces dernières années, elle est tous de même venu me demander de l'aide. Tous ça pour Harry !

Ayant fini ma journée de cours, je rentre à la salle commune pour me diriger directement vers mes quartiers. Harry est confortablement installé sur le canapé à faire un devoir quelconque. Il me fait un grand sourire et vient m'embrasser pour me saluer puis retourne à ses totaux.

C'est vraiment impressionnant, soit il est sacré bon acteur… ou alors… ou alors… c'est bizarre parce qu'en dehors de ses crises d'angoisses il va très bien, il est radieux, il déborde de bonheur… Alors qu'autrement il va vraiment mal, c'est assez paradoxal !

Je tente une avancée :

- Tu as réussi à parler à Ron ?

- Non, et pourquoi voudrais-tu que je lui parle.

Il est tout de suite sur la défensive.

- Et bien parce que vous êtes amis, les meilleurs amis du monde.

- Les meilleurs amis du monde comme tu dis sont amis et non ennemis !

- Vous n'êtes pas arrivé au stade d'être ennemis, vous êtes juste brouillés. Tout va redevenir comme avant d'ici peu de temps.

- Tout ne va pas redevenir comme avant, je ne veux plus le revoir… il m'a humilié, j'ai baissé les yeux devant **lui **!

Il fulmine. Il continue.

- Et puis je ne vois pas en quoi ça t'intéresse qu'on soit ami ou pas. Tu m'as, ça te suffit !

- Je vois bien que tu vas mal Harry, et tu sais pourquoi… parce que je t'aime et que je te connais bien. Je me fais du souci pour toi.

Je dois utiliser tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas lui rabattre son clapet, il est vraiment têtu comme une mule !

- Et bien beaucoup trop à mon goût. Tu es sans cesse coller à mes basques. Je ne peux pas faire un pas sans te croiser, un mouvement sans être sur que tu ne me surveilles pas.

Je commence sérieusement à voir rouge. Il ne se rend pas compte qu'il a dépassé la limite.

- Et puis tu me gonfle avec tes manières «Je me fais du souci pour toi ». Tous ce que tu voulais c'était une part du 'survivant', comme tous les autres en fait. Tu as eu mon cul et tu veux le garder… mais je ne vais pas me laisser faire !

C'en est trop, je ne peux me retenir, je le gifle violemment. Il tombe sur le canapé. Une main sur la joue, il fixe hargneusement alors que moi je le regarde froidement avec une totale indifférence. Au bout d'un certain temps il se lève, prend son sac et se dirige vers la sortie. J'entends la porte s'ouvrir dans mon dos.

Il s'arrête et me lance :

- Inutile de te dire que tout est fini entre nous !

La porte claque, je ne fais pas un mouvement pour le retenir.

o O Liz O o

Un chapitre pas très joyeux et autant vous le dire, ça ne vas pas aller en s'arrangeant, mais bon, je ne vous en dit pas plus. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et puis même si vous n'avez pas aimez dites le moi en me laissant une tite review. A bientôt

liz


	29. Chapter 29

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 29 : La disparition

POV Hermione

Dans les rangs des 8ème années, les jours sont tous aussi interminables les uns que les autres depuis que Harry à rompu d'avec Drago. Encore plus que depuis que Harry et Ron sont brouillés. J'ai bien essayé de leur parler mais tous trois ne s'adresse pas du tout la parole ! C'est comme de parler à un mûr.

J'ai bien aussi essayer de mettre au point des plans pour les faire se réconcilier mais tous étaient aussi irréalisables les uns que les autres ! Je commence à désespérer. Je me fais beaucoup de souci pour Ron parce que ça dure depuis trop longtemps son coup de gueule contre Harry. Je m'inquiète aussi pour Drago parce qu'on peut en quelque sorte dire qu'il est tombé dans les filets du survivant, il n'a rien vu venir. Depuis qu'il a battu Voldemort il est tellement imprévisible. Il n'avait sûrement pas prévu ça. Mais c'est Harry qui m'inquiète le plus parce qu'il a subi le contre choc de la victoire, puis il y a eu sa dispute avec Ron et maintenant sa rupture avec Drago, il ne va pas tarder à craquer, je le connais trop bien.

- Ca va chérie ? Tu as l'air soucieuse.

- Oui, je m'inquiète pour Harry.

- Drago est venu me parler, il est vraiment bouleversé que Harry l'es largué. Le pire c'est qu'il se soucie plus de Harry que de lui-même. Il en paît les conséquences.

- Oui, peut-être.

Je marque un temps d'arrêt.

- Il l'aime vraiment.

- Tellement que je n'ai pas pu me résoudre à lui cacher que Harry était venu me parler à la fin d'un cours.

Je suis plus qu'étonné !

- Ah bon… et que voulait-il ?

- Me demander de lui enseigner le combat à l'épée en plus de la légilimancie et des potions avancées.

- Mais pourquoi est-il venu te voir toi ? Ne me dit pas que tu as accepté !

- Je suppose qu'il est venu me voir parce que dois être un des seuls qui le voit tel qu'il est… comme un morveux de 18 piges. D'ailleurs, tout comme il est allé voir Drago, nous ne l'avons jamais mis sur un piédestal…

- Réponds-moi, as-tu accepté ?

- Oui car j'ai vite compris que la magie est tout ce qui le retient maintenant ici, il n'a plus personne. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il pense.

Je reste pensive un moment puis en jetant un bref regard à ma montre je constate qu'il est déjà l'heure de manger.

- Bon, je vais manger, tu viens ?

- Non, j'ai des copies à corriger et après j'ai un cours avec Harry.

- On se voit après alors, c'est pas grave.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle je vais terminer, mieux vaut que tu ne m'attendes pas.

- Bon, à demain alors.

- Bonne nuit.

En arrivant à table, je me retrouve assise entre Ron et Drago, tous 2 aussi muet que des tombes. Mais aucune trace de Harry, je me fais un sang d'encre à l'idée qu'il puisse être quelque part à faire une de ses crises d'angoisses si régulière maintenant.

POV Harry

Je dois bien avouer que mes journées sont bien remplies, entre les cours de notre classe, mes cours personnels et mes entraînements. Mais je sens que je n'en fait pas assez, c'est comme un besoin… Parfois je sèche même les cours de Binns, si peu intéressant, pour m'entraîner à divers sort sans baguettes, potions ou bien à l'animagie. Ma magie est si forte que je ne ressens même plus le besoin de dormir ou de manger, c'est ce que j'ai déduis de mon manque de sommeil et d'appétit après mur réflexion.

Ce qu'il me faudrait c'est m'exiler dans un petit endroit tranquille pour ne faire que ça de mes journées, sans tous ces cours débiles. De cette façon je deviendrai encore meilleur que je le suis maintenant. Mais où aller ? Et puis Rogue est un bon prof… A mais si, je n'aurais cas utiliser ce sort, comment il s'appelle déjà… zut je l'ai sur le bout de la langue… à oui, c'est bon : Manquinario. Avec ce sort je pourrai faire apparaître un corps de la même apparence qu'une personne de mon choix, ainsi je pourrais continuer à me battre contre Rogue, ou plutôt son sosie.

Et puis l'endroit… il me faut un endroit tranquille… Il est totalement exclu que j'aille à Square Grimmeraud… et encore moins à Privet Drive…

Mais oui, suis-je bête, je connais l'endroit parfait ou personne ne viendra me chercher…

POV personne

- Hermione ? Hermione !

Drago entre précipitamment dans la salle commune des 8ème année.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago, calme-toi !

- Il en a du culot celui-là !

- Ron, le réprimande toutes 2 Hermione et Erina.

- Je ne sais pas où il est, je ne l'ai trouvé nul part…

- De qui ?

-… si ça se trouve il a encore fait une de ces crises d'angoisse et il est bloqué dans son inconscient à vivre un cauchemar… pire, et si il…

- Drago, réponds-moi, c'est Harry ?

- Oui, je l'ai chercher pourtant…

A ce moment, Drago est totalement différent de d'habitude, ou d'il y a quelques semaines, ses cheveux habituellement si brillant et lumineux sont ternes, sa tenue est négligée, son ton froid et son calme avait laissé place à une angoisse non feinte.

- Erina, va chercher Severus et dit lui de nous rejoindre le plus rapidement possible chez Dumbledore. Allez, viens Drago.

Dix minutes plus tard, tous sont réunis dans le bureau du directeur.

Drago, un thé à la camomille à la main répond calmement(du à la camomille) aux questions :

- Depuis combien de temps le cherches-tu ? Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ?

- Ca fait deux jour que je le cherche, et la dernière fois que je l'ai vu remonte à cinq jours, c'était jeudi midi, je l'ai aperçu dans le hall.

- Et moi je l'ai en mardi soir en cours de potion avancée, complète Rogue.

- Il ne laissait rien transparaître de ses intentions je suppose, parce que je suis sur qu'il ai fait exprès de disparaître comme cela.

- Vous savez, il est devenu un excellent occlumens Mr.

- Oui, je m'en doute. Bon, ne nous effrayons pas. Demain je convoquerais tous les élèves dans la grande salle, nous verrons bien s'il est là ! Retournez vous couchez et tachez de dormir sur vos deux oreilles, mais essayer de ne pas trop ébruiter cela pour le moment.

POV Rogue

Bien entendu, tous les élèves sont là sauf lui ! Il fallait s'en douter, ça aurais été trop facile. Ou peut-il bien être. Il a tout laissé. Toutes ses affaires, même sa chouette et sa cape d'invisibilité. D'après Drago il n'a pris que sa baguette ! Etonnant, comme s'il pouvait se procurer d'autre affaire ou qu'il n'en avait pas besoin !

- Severus, vous annulez vos cours de la matinée pour le chercher dans les ailes Sud et Est du château, les moins accessibles bien sur. Chercher bien dans chaques recoins.

- Oui Mr.

Sur ca je commence mes recherches, je demande à chaque tableau, chaque statue, mais rien… aucune traces.

o O Liz O o

et voilà un chapitre 29 riche en émotion, et maintenant vous n'avez qu'à attendre la suite et en attendant cherchez donc où le jeune Potter peux être, éméttez des propositions…

Et surtout, laissez des reviews parce que si j'en ai autant que le chapitre précedent, je ne suis pas sur de me précée pour ne pas trop vous faire languir…

Gro bizou et à bientôt


	30. Chapter 30

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 30 :Des possibilités

POV personne

Arrivé au vendredi, personne n'as toujours aucune idée d'où Harry peut se trouver, mais Rogue émet toute sorte d'hypothèses, dont une qui retient tout particulièrement l'attention du directeur.

- Ecoutez, ses dernières semaines Harry, je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, faisait vraiment de la magie de façon intensive. Il enchaînait ses cours communs aux 8eme années avec des exercices pour s'améliorer en animagie, puis en métamorphose ainsi qu'en sortilège et défense contre les force du mal et… en potion et duel à l'épée avec moi même.

- Je dois bien avouer, et je sais que j'ai eu tord, que ses derniers temps je l'ai un peu négligé…

- Enfin bref, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'il ne parlait plus à ses amis, ni même à Drago…

- De toute façon il ne lui a jamais vraiment parlé !

- Détrompez-vous, ses dernières semaines ils faisaient bien plus que parler ensembles si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- Quoi !

- Je continue. Donc je disais que en fait il ne vivait plus que pour la magie. Alors ça me laisse supposer qu'il doit être dans un endroit où il peux pratiquer de la magie, tout les sortilèges qu'il veux, autrement dit, ici, à Poudlard ! Car biensûr il n'as pas encore 18 ans.

- Mais nous l'avons cherché partout !

- Voyons, vous savez autant que moi que cette école recèle encore de beaucoup de mystères…

- Il faut à tout pris interroger Hermione, Ron, Erina et Drago pour savoir où il aurais pu se cacher… Je me demande bien où il peut être, continue le vieillard dans sa barbe.

POV Hermione

Ca fait déjà 2 semaine que nous le cherchons désespérément. Depuis, Maugrey Fol-Œil ainsi que quelques aurors sont venu nous rejoindre. Parmis nos rangs nous pouvons dorénavant compter la famille Weasley au grand complet, les professeurs de Poudlards, Remus Lupin, ainsi que Drago, Erina et Lavande de 8eme année. Sans compter les habitants de Pre-au-Lard qui nous ont aidé lors de nos recherches dans le village et qui nous avertissent dés qu'ils voit quelque chose de suspect.

Nous nous trouvons tous actuellement dans le bureau de Dumbledore pour faire le point. Nous restons tous silencieux, à siroter une boisson. Au bout de quelques minute, je décide de commencer à exposer mes pistes de recherches.

- J'ai retrouvé le carte des maraudeurs dans les affaires de Harry. Sur cette carte figure tous les passage secrets de Poudlard. J'y ai trouvé quelques passages menants à Pré-au-Lard comme le miroir du 4eme étage…

- Si mes souvenir sont bons, il y a eu un éboulement un hiver et il n'est plus praticable, complète George.

-… il y a aussi celui de la sorcière borgne qui mène tous droit chez Honey Duck…

- C'est à vérifier, mais ça serai étonnant, ce n'est qu'un couloir, ajouts Fred cette fois-ci.

- J'y ai aussi vu le passage sous le saule cogneur manant à…

- La cabane hurlante. Il n'y ai pas, la pleine lune était la semaine dernière et j'y suis allé, continu cette fois le loup-garou.

- Bien, j'avais aussi pensé à la salle sur demande.

- Qu'elle est cette salle ? demande curieusement le directeur.

- C'est une salle qui se transforme selon l'utilisation que les gens veulent en faire. Lors des réunions de l'AD par exemple elle était garnie d'étagères contenant des livres de défenses.

- Quoi qu'il en soir, tous les élèves, ou quasiment, de cette école la connaisse.

Nous continuons à chercher, à échafauder toute sorte de plans, d'émettre toute sorte d'hypothèses. Puis Severus fini par lâcher avec fatigue :

- Nous avons fouillé tout le château déjà. Peut être que finalement il est parti. Parti pour de bon.

- Ne dites pas de sottises, voyons ! Il est forcément là.

- Mais Albus, j'ai même cherché dans le couloir de 3eme étage, celui qui a servi à garder la pierre philosophale…

- C'est là la toute première fois qu'il a affronté Voldemort, commence nostalgiquement Molly Weasley. Le pauvre petit, il était si jeune et pourtant si courageux déjà…

- Il m'a même sauvé la vie dans ma 1ere année, dans la chambre des secrets, quand il l'à vue pour la 2eme fois, avec le basilic…

C'est vrai que cette fois-ci c'était drôlement bien joué parce que personne d'autre que lui n'aurais pu la sauver mis à part lui. Il était le seul à savoir parler Fourchelangue…

O o Liz o O

Voilà le chapitre 30. Je ne sais plus si je vous l'ai dit, cette fic' est composées de 33 chapitres.

Laisser des reviews s'il vous plaît

Je vous en suplit, ca me ferrai un super cadeau pour noël nan ?

Bon ba joyeux noël a vous tous et bonne année.

biz


	31. Chapter 31

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 31: Une solution

POV personne

- Oui, c'est ça, la chambre des secrets.Il est le seul à pouvoir y entrer parce que pour ça il faut savoir parler Fourchelangue. Il est là bas, j'en suis sùr. Il faut y aller.

-Juste une chose Hermione, comment fais-tu pour y entrer si tu ne parle pas la langue des serpents?

-Heu... et bas... je ne sais pas, il dois surement y avoir un moyen... un sort... une potion... quelque chose...

-Ce n'st pas aussi simple que ça...

Mais là Drago intervient pour la première fois depuis le commencement des recherches.

-Nous savons dorénavant où il est, maintenant méttez-y un peu du votre pour le libérer de ce cauchemart le plus vite possible.Si il n'est pas sauvé à temps vous pouvez êtres sur que je vous en voudrai juste qu'à ma mort!!

Il sort rapidement e la salle de class en claquant la porte pour courir à la bibliotèque pour chercher un quelquonque piste pour parler fourchelangue, pour faire parler un serpent...

POV Drago

-Drago! Drago!

-Harry!

-Utilise l'animagie!

-Quoi... comment...

-Utilise l'animagie et la polynectar.

-Harry, pourquoi tu me fais ça?

Réponds-moi Harry...

-Drago, oohhh Drago, réveilles-toi, c'est un mauvais rève.

-Harry!

-Non, c'est Erina.

-J'ai vu Harry.

-Ca ne ce peut pas, il est parti.

-Il m'a dit commment faire pour le rejoindre.

-C'était un rêve Drago, ça n'était pas réel.

-Mais si, il m'a parlé. Il m'a dit d'utiliser le polynectar et l'animagie...

Une fois bien réveiller, je commence à faire les 100 pas dans ma chambre pour éssayer de comprendre.

-Le polynectar pour changer d'apparence, un serpent peut-être..., mais l'animagie ne s'applique qu'aux sorciers... alors qui à la possibilité de se méthamorphoser en serpent?

-Voyons Drago, c'est absurde, on en parlera demain si tu veux si tentai que cela soit vrai.

-Non, il faut que je sache, Mc Gonagal doit bien savoir elle.

-Demain Drago, il est 1h du mat', tu ne vas tout de même pas la réveiller pour ça. Dans le pire des cas, attend au moins jusqu'au petit déjeuner.

Elle fini par me convaincre. Je reste toute la nuit (enfin ce qu'il en reste) éveillé, cherchant, tournant, retournant la situation dans tout les sens. De ce fait, a 6h30 je suis déjà dans la grande salle l'attendant inpatiamment.

A peine franchit elle le seuil de la grande salle que je me jete sur elle sans me soucier des quelques élèves.

-Professeur! Professeur Mc Gonagall!

-Oui Mr Malfoy!

-Est-ce que Harry était...enfin est capable de se méthamorphoser en serpent?

-Il était, enfin il est capable de se métamorphoser en n'importe quel animal. Pourquoi ça?

-Il m'a dit comment le retrouver cette nuit, il suffit d'une potion de polynectar et d'un sortilège d'animagie.

-Si le but est d'avoir accès à ses capacitée en tant qu'animagus, un sortilège de méthamorphose serai mieux au lieu de polynectar. Réunion à 12h dans mon bureau. Aller en cours et ne faites pas de bétise d'ici là!

La matiné passa extrèmement lentement pour le jeune Malfoy. Durant ses 4 heures de potions il ne pensa qu'à Harry, de ce fait, il se coupa, il cassa sa plume, il renversa son encre sur son parchemin et failli faire exploser la salle de classe en ajoutant des grains de câfé moulu après les goutes d'hydromel.A ce moment là, le professeur Rogue décida de le renvoyer de cours en partant du principe qu'à cette heure-ci il ne ferrai rien de bon. Il lui restait 30 minutes à attendre, il alla ranger se affaires dans sa chambre puis pris le chemin de la salle de métamorphose.Il poireauta 15 minute avant que la cloche ne rétentisse dans toute l'école. Les 15 plus longues minutes de sa vie. Dés que la porte de la salle s'ouvrit, il sauta à l'intérieur pour recommencer à faire les 100 pas.

-Mr Malfoy, asseyez-vous s'il vous plait.Ca ne sert à rien de marcher de long en large, ca ne ferra pas avancer le schmilblik.

Il ne pris même pas la peine de réponder, il se contenta simplement de s'assoir et de tapper nerveusement du pied par terre.

-Bon, c'est quoi le problème?

-Il faut que la personne qui se métamorphose en Harry soit animagus ou ai au moins des bases car même si nous aurons accès aux capacitées de Harry, ça ne sera qu'en partie, expliqua le directeur.

-Et bien moi je peux le faire.

-Non Drago, vous êtes beauconp trop affecté par sa désertion.

-Euh... moi je...

-Bon alors, qui est animagus ici?

-Moi... je...

-Bon Erina, laissez les autres personne ici s'exprimer, s'énerva Mc Gonagall.

-professeur, je suis animagus non déclaré, repris la jeune fille avec plus d'assurance.

-Ah heu excusez-moi.

-Et vous vous sentez capable de vous métamorphoser en Harry puis d'utiliser ses ressource pour ensuite vous transformer en serpents?

-Oui Mr.

-Bien essayons alors. Juste la métamorphose pour l'instant, il est inutile de bruler les étapes.

Le jeune fille s'écarta alors du reste du groupe puis prononça calmemant la formule. Instantanément elle pris l'apparence du survivant disparu depuis bien trop longtemps. Le choc fut térrible pour l'assistance. Drago manqua de s'éffondrer en larmes sur l'épaule d'Hermione assise à côté de lui. Mais au lieu de ça il se précipité vers Erina qui s'était mise à trembler de tous ses membres jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un ai la présence d'esprit de prononcer le mot "finite".

Alors la brune repris sa vrai apparence.

-Erina, dis-moi ce qui s'est passé?

-Drago... je... je ne peux pas le supporter, il souffre trop, ça fait trop mal...

-Mr le directeur, avec tout le respect que je vous doit, commenca sarcastiquement Drago, il faut que j'éssai. Comme vous le dites si bien nous sommes extrèmement proche et cela nous aidera peux-être dans ce moment difficile où nous souffrons autant l'un que l'autre. Et puis avec Père j'avais l'habitude...

-Bien, faites.

Aussitôt le blond se lance le sort. Contrairement à la jeune filles précédement il ne ressent pas le moindre mal, donc, avec l'accort du directeur, il s'éssaie à l'animagie. Il échoue une bonne dixaine de fois avant de réussir une transformation complète du reptile.

A 13h30 Drago était exténué, il lui fu ordonné d'aller prendre un bon repas et d'aller dormir car la soirée serai riche en émotion.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà le chapitre 31, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

Joyeux Noël à vous tous, bonne année, bonne santé, et surtout, bonnes vacances.

Gro bizou

liz


	32. Chapter 32

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 32: On l'a retrouvé

POV Drago

-Drago! Drago, réveilles-toi!

Oh non...

-Tu as élu domicile dans ma chambre ou quoi!

-C'est le professeur Dumbledore qui m'a demandé de venir voir si tu était levé pour...

Je reprend peu à peu mes esprits.

-Pour aller chercher Harry, je sais. Sort de là, je vais me lever.

Elle s'exécute. A peine la porte se referme-t-elleque je bondis de mon lit pour aller me chercher une tenue un peu plus convenable...

Il est 19h30 quand j'arrive dans la salle à manger. Je me place dos à Dumbledore. Puis alors que je commence à me servir en haricots, je l'entend me chuchotter:" Rendez-vous à 20h dans les toillette eds filles du 3ème étage". En signe de confirmation, je hache énergiquement la tête et me à manger avec rapidté pour avoir le temps d'enfiler une tenue plus approprié à l'exercice de la soirée.

Je rentre discrètement dans les toillettes des filles, pourvu que personne ne me voit! A l'intérieur j'entends Erina et Hermione parler avec animation. Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil je les voit en compagnie de mimi Geignarde. OUF!!

-N'ayez crainte Mr Malfoy, entrez, me fait sursauter notre aimable directeur avec un petit sourire en coin.

Nous nous retrouvons donc tous dans les toillettes des filles coincés antre les cabien de toillette et les lavabos.

Albus prend la direction des oppérations:

-Mr Weasley, où est-ce?

-Ici professeur, c'est l'entré, dit-il en désignant un des lavabos.

-Bien, donc Mr Malfoy, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, vous vous métamorphoser en Harry pour ainsi vous transformer en serpent et alors vous demanderez à cette porte de s'ouvrir.

-Euh, si je me souvient bien professeur, au bout du tunnel il y a une 2eme porte qui nécéssite de savoir parler Fourchelangue.

-Bien, nous renouvelerons les transformations à ce moment alors. Surtout je vous demande de rester groupé. On ne sait pas face à quoi nous pouvons tomber.

-Bien professeur, répondons-nous à l'unisson.

-Dans ce cas à vous Mr Malfoy, quand vous êtes près.

Je prends bien mon temps pour me concentrer, il ne faut pas que je me loupe. Je respire profondément et lance le sort de métamorphose, à nouveau je souffle un bon coup puis lance alors le sortilège d'animagie. Tout se passe sans difficultés jusqu'au moment ou je réalise que je vais ouvrir la chambre des secrets. Je me paralyse sur place.

-Allez Drago, n'ai crainte, rapproche toi de la porte et demande lui de s'ouvrir. N'ai pas peur, il n'y a plus aucuns dangers, tente de m'encourager Dumb'.

Il réussi avec brio.

Je m'éxécute. Une fois la porte ouverte j'entend un bref "finite incantatem". A bout de force je me retrouve étendu par terre.

-Ca va Drago? me demande Erina.

-Heu... un peu fatigué.

-Tiens, me dit gentiment Hermione en me tendant un bout de chocolat alors que nous commençons à descendre le tobogan de pierre.

Nous marchons silentieusement dans le tunnel un bon bon moment avant que nous nous trouvions face à un éboulis.

-Passons sur la côté, j'avais creusé un passage.

-Je croit que l'aventure s'arrète là pour nous. Les enfants allez-y, vous êtes plus jeunes et plus habil. De plus, vous aurez moins de mal que nous à passer par ce passage.

Nous passons donc de l'autre côté de la bute de pierre. Nous ne soomes plus que 4: Ron, Hermione, Erina et moi.

Nous marchons encore et encore mais malgré la fatigue je suis plus déterminé que jamais.

Tout à coup nous nous trouvons face à une porte avec des serpents entrelacé dessus.

-Drago?

-Oui, tout de suite. N'oubliez pas de mettre fin au sort une fois la porte ouverte, quoi qu'il y ai derrière.

-D'accord.

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

-Bon, j'y vais.

A nouveau je me transforme en Harry puis en serpents. La porte s'ouvre précédement. Une fois le sort fini je reste stupéfié par ce que je découvre.

Harry est au centre de la pièce, qui est plongé dans l'obscurité malgré la présence d'une trappe dans le plafond, maintenant un puissant champs magnétique à 10m de diamètre autour de lui alors qu'il est en train de se battre à l'éppée contre l'exacte réplique du professeur Rogue!!

Mes tois "compagnons" éssaient de forcer le champs de force en lui lancont divers sorts, mais à chaques fois ils se font rejetter un peu plus loin de la sphère, jusqu'au moment où Granger lance un sortilège en core plus puissant qui fait perdre l'espace d'un instant ses moyens à Harry. A ce moment là Severus réussi à l'atteindre à la cuisse, il daigne abondament.

-Non, arretez! Arretez je vous dit, Weasley, recule!!

Il me vient une idée. je m'approche, toujours un peu pentelant, de la sphère et y plaque mes paumes. Comme le remarque Hermione, il ne me rejette pas mais ne me laisse pas pénétrer à l'intérieur non plus.Je m'appuis alors fortement sur la paroie pour l'obliger à se rétracter. Au fur et a mesure que j'avance je vois Harry qui pers en énergie à se battre contre Sev' et contre moi pour se maintenir en sécurité. Au bout de 10 bonnes minutes que nous combattons, c'un mouvement de bras il fait disparaître son adversaire pour me regarder droit dans les yeux.

Il est totalement différent que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il paraît vide mais furieux à la fois. Son état me motive encore plus à avancer plus, plus vite ce que je n'ai aucun mal à faire car je le sent qui faibli sérieusement. Et alors que nous ne sommes plus qu'à 2m l'un de l'autre, le champs magnétique disparaît subitement. Harry se rerouve comme sous les feu de la rampes, des jais de lumières lui sorte du corps, comme si sa magie luttait pour rester en lui puis... plus rien. Il tombe par terre, le nez en sang, les yeux ouvert. Comme mort.

-Nnnooonnn!!

Je me précipite vers lui.

-Non Harry, tu peux pas me faire ça, tu peux pas!! me laisse pas!!!

Je le frappe de toutes mes forces, je le secoue fortement pour qu'il se réveille... Mais je sent des bras me retenir, je les regarde, c'est Ron et Erina. Je renance à me défendre conte eux, je sais qu'il n'y a plus aucuns espoirs. Il est mort... mort.

Je m'éffondre par terre.

-Tu ne peux pas me faire ça!

Puis je sent les 2 même bras me porter alors que Hermione se charge de Harry d'un simpke mobilicorpus.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà le chapitre 32 est fini. Il ne reste plus que 2 chapitre avant la fin de cette histoire. c'est triste

bon, c'est pas encore fini alors laissez des review pour dire ce que vous en penser.

biz


	33. Chapter 33

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 33 : Une vérité en plus

POV Hermione

Une fois que nous remontons dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, les professeurs se jettent sur Harry, mis à part Sev' qui me jette un bref regard avant de se précipiter vers Drago.

- Emmenons-le à l'infirmerie, on en saura plus sur son état en bas !

- Professeur ? Il est vivant ?

- Oui, mais il doit absolument être pris en charge immédiatement. Je l'emmène, allez-vous reposer.

Aussitôt, suivie de Ron, nous gagnons les appartements de Severus dans lesquels je suis sur de le trouver avec Drago.

- Hermione, comment connais-tu le mot de passe des appartements de Rogue ?

- Plus tard Ron, chaque chose en son temps s'il te plaît.

Je me sens un peu mal qu'il le découvre comme ça.

En entrant je vais directement jusqu'à la chambre où je vois Drago allongé sur le lit et Sev' lui dessinant de petits cercles concentriques sur les tempes alors que la tête blonde repose sur ses genoux.

Sev' me fait signe de ne pas faire de bruit, et de retourner dans le salon alors qu'il arrive.

- Alors ?

- Il est vivant mais dans un sale état. Et lui ?

- Je lui ai donné une potion calmante ainsi qu'une autre pour qu'il dorme un peu. Il est complètement paniqué, il croit qu'il l'a tué !

POV Ron

Depuis quand Malfoy se soucie de Harry ?

Et puis comment elle sait où se trouvent les appartements de Rogue, et son mot de passe en plus ? Et puis pourquoi il la tutoie ?

Et je savais que Malfoy était le chouchou de Rogue mais de la à le faire dormir dans son lit, ça frise le détournement de mineur ! Et puis pourquoi il me regarde comme ça le vieux crapaud visqueux ?

- M.Weasley, il me semble que M.Malfoy est maintenant majeur et vacciné, me lâcha mon professeur, puis rajouta bien que plus bas, et plus que vous ne le pensez !

Hermione nous regarde bizarrement à tour de rôle. Je n'y comprends plus rien.

- Hermione, je crois que tu lui dois une sérieuse explication à ton sujet, et aussi à propos de Potter et Drago, ça éviterai des bourdes inutiles, pare que là en ce moment il plane à 2 000…

- Oui, j'avais l'intention de le faire mais Drago et Harry…

- Non, je te préviendrai s'il y a du nouveau. Retournez tous les deux dans votre salle commune et expliquez-vous. Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Et pour toi et pour moi.

J'avoue que là je suis totalement largué, je comprends plus rien. Je réfléchi intensément pour comprendre ce qui se passe quand Hermione m'attrape par le bras pour me faire sortir. J'ai juste le temps de jeter un regard en arrière, Rogue me fait un de ses petits sourires en coin qui n'envisage rien de bon.

POV personne

- Mais Hermione, qu'est-ce qui se passe non de non !

- Assieds-toi Ron, lui ordonne-t-elle alors qu'elle prends place dans un fauteuil.

- Non, dis-moi tout !

- Bon, comme tu voudras. C'est l'histoire d'une fille qui s'emmerdait en cours de potion et qui de ce fait demande à son professeur de lui donner des cours de potions avancées. Pendants ceux-ci le professeur sadique et cruel se transforme en professeur charmant et sympathique en lui faisant divers compliments par sa totale maîtrise de l'art qu'il lui enseigne. De cours en cours ils se rapprochent de plus en plus et voilà comment je connais l'emplacement des appartements de «Rogue».

Ron se laisse littéralement tomber dans le fauteuil face à Hermione.

- Rogue !

- Oui.

- Tu couche avec Rogue !

- Je dirais que nous sommes ensembles…

-…

-…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé auparavant ?

- Pour ta réaction ! Tu me questionnais déjà assez à propos de ça, de ma rose qui est parfaitement épanouie… Et maintenant si tu as bien tout assimilé, j'ai autre chose à t'avouer.

- Quoi ? Demande-t-il craintif en vue de ce qu'il allait découvrir.

- Je ne te cacherai pas que si tu ne le sais pas encore c'est uniquement de ta faute, tu ne peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même.

Il hoche la tête.

- Tu te souviens du nouvel an ?

- Un peu trop même !

- Tu te souviens sûrement alors que Harry et Drago sont arrivé ensembles.

- Euh, non.

- Et ba je te le dis. Ile sont arrivés ensembles dans la grande salle, habillé quasiment pareil, ils étaient très proches. Pour être plus précise, quand il est venu vers nous pour s'excuser ils se tenaient la main. Puis au moment ou tu lui as fait remarquer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de venir avec Drago, ils se sont lâcher la main, et puis là il me semble que Drago t'a répondu quelque chose comme «non, en effet je n'étais pas obligé de venir mais vu que depuis quelques temps nous sommes devenus très proches…».

A ce moment Hermione parque une pose espérant que son ami ai déjà compris mais non, pas du tout, il affichait toujours la même mine perplexe.

- Tu as sans doute remarqué le désespoir de Drago quand il a cru qu'il avait tué Harry. Tu comprends ?

- Non, je ne comprends vraiment rien, où veux tu en venir ?

- Ils sortent ensemble Ronald Weasley ! Enfin plus maintenant mais ils vont sûrement se remettre ensemble quand Harry aura reprit conscience et qu'il aura réfléchi un peu.

- A bon, mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

- Je te l'ai expliqué Ron, et puis il faut juste que tu le sache, que tu l'accepte, et que tu accepte aussi Drago parce que je pense que si Harry est venu nous voir au nouvel an c'est aussi pour ça !

- Ouais.

- Réfléchis-y.

Sur ce elle repart pour prendre la direction des appartements de Severus, enfin plus précisément elle court dans cette direction. La première chose qu'elle lui dit en arrivant c'est :

- Je sais, tu m'as dit que tu me préviendrai si y avais du nouveau mais j'ai tout dit à Ron. Il fallait à tout pris que je te vois.

- Je n'avais pas trop l'espoir que tu reste tranquillement dans ta chambre à bavasser avec Weasley.

- Comment il va ?

- Il dort toujours, et toi ?

- Et bien je peux pas dire que je vais très bien mais bon, ça aurais pu être pire. N'en parlons plus.

Sur ce, Hermione alla s'installer sur le canapé et se cala confortablement contre son professeur.

Les événements de la soirée ayant été fatiguant physiquement et émotionnellement, elle s'endormit aussitôt.

o O Liz O o

ba voilà, je sais, j'ai mis pas mal de temps à taper ce chapitre, mais bon, avec les cours et le sport je suis assez prise.

J'essaie de publier le prochain le plus rapidement possible.

Laissez-moi des review

A+

liz


	34. Chapter 34

UN NOUVEAU COMMENCEMENT

Chapitre 34 : Enfin seul ou Je t'aime

POV personne

A l'infirmerie ils étaient en tout et pour tout 5 personnes réunissant l'infirmière, Drago, Severus et Albus, et Harry bien sur.

- Vous croyez qu'il va s'en tirer professeur ?

- Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'en sais rien, il peux rester dans cet état seulement 2jours, ou bien, 2 mois ou encore 2 ans. C'est à lui de décider, lui seul a la solution à ça.

- On ne peux vraiment rien faire pour l'aider ?

- Non, absolument rien Mr Malfoy, lui réponds un peu trop sèchement Mme Pomfresh.

- Sauf peux être rester à ses côtés, mais là c'est comme vous le sentez, ça ne va pas être facile…

- Je reste alors.

- Bien, puisque tout est arrangé, je vous laisse, j'ai un cours à donner à des premières années.

Le professeur Rogue sort de l'infirmerie. Dans la salle le silence règne, alors, Albus et PomPom sortent discrètement voulant laisser un d'intimité aux jeunes hommes, Drago ayant sûrement envie d'être seul avec son amant. Et c'est d'ailleurs ce que le jeune homme souhaitait le plus car dés que la porte se fut refermée, après avoir observé le brun un petit moment, il se déshabilla pour se glisser dans le lit, à ses côtés. Il le serra longtemps dans ses bras, lui déposant des 10aine de petit baisers car depuis la veille qu'il l'avait retrouvé, il n'avait pas eu un moment de seul avec lui. Et même si son envie première avait été de le frapper, la peur qu'il avait quant à l'état de sa santé l'avait totalement submergé.

Tout compte fait il fini par s 'endormir à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il dormait aussi bien depuis 3 semaines environ.

Malgré les efforts de ses «amis» de 8ème année, il resta obstinément à l'infirmerie guettant le moindre geste de Harry pouvant manifester son réveil ainsi que de peur qu'il ne s'échappe encore une fois.

- On va faire une partie de quiddich, tu veux venir Drago ?

- Non, merci.

- On en aura pas pour longtemps, vient donc te changer les idées, ça te ferra du bien.

- Non merci Hermione. Pendant près de 3 semaine, j'ai voulu à tout pris l'oublier. je veux essayer de rattraper le temps car maintenant je veux à tout pris me souvenir.

- Bien, tu sais où nous trouver.

- Merci quand même Hermione.

POV Drago

Il me semble que je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi. Il doit bien être 10 heure du matin, et en plus j'ai du me coucher à 19 heure. Quel jour on est ? Jeudi il me semble. Je suis sensé être en cours de… potion. Bon, ba c'est bon.

Je ne sais depuis combien de temps je suis allongé, là, réveillé, quand je sent une main me caresser le dos. Sur le moment, je profite, je ne pense à rien d'autre, puis je reprends mes esprits et lève alors brusquement la tête. Il est là, me regardant timidement, se mordant comme à son habitude la lèvre inférieur. J'hésite à bouger, je me contente de l'observer, mais fini tout de même par le serrer dans mes bras. Nous restons ainsi jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh débarque.

- Mr Malfoy, je vous pris de sortir s'il vous plaît.

- Euh… mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien maintenant que Mr Potter est réveillé, je vais procéder à un examen pour déterminer l'ampleur de la catastrophe sur son organisme.

- Je veux rester.

- Et bien dans ce cas rhabillez-vous et sortez immédiatement de ce lit. Et ne venez pas dire que je ne vous aurais pas prévenu, ça risque de ne pas être très rigolo.

Je me lève rapidement pour enfiler un pantalon et un sweat alors qu'elle nous tourne le dos. J'en profite aussi pour déposer un rapide et léger baiser sur les lèvres de mon amant puis me recule pour prendre place dans le fauteuil un peu plus loin.

- Bien, puisque votre choix est fait, je vous demanderai juste de n'intervenir en aucun cas. Si vous le désirez, la porte est derrière moi.

Non, mais pour qui elle me prends celle la ! Un gamin ?

- Buvez donc ça Mr Potter, ça apaisera votre magie, si tente est qu'il vous en reste, et j'y verrai plus clair.

Aussitôt elle lance un sort. Un tableau apparaît indiquant ses conditions physiques ainsi que son âge, taille poids –seulement 35 kg : au mon dieu, il n'a que la peau sur les os- elle prend des notes puis lance un autre sort. Il est nu, enfin presque, je suppose qu'elle vérifie quelque chose, des hématomes ou autre chose, je ne sais pas. Elle agite à nouveau sa baguette, sa peau semble s'être volatilisée, on ne voit que ses muscle, c'est horrible… Elle fait encore un mouvements de poignet, cette fois-ci nous voyons tous ce qui le constitue en dehors des muscle, j'aperçois son estomac… Aaarrggg, c'est gore… Avant de sortir de l'infirmerie pour me précipiter aux toilettes pour vomir le peu que j'ai mangé, j'ai le temps d'apercevoir une épaisse brume blanche enveloppant Harry.

Plus jamais, je ne veux plus jamais assister à **ça** !

- Je doit bien vous avouer que je trouve cela très étonnant, mais notre ami est en parfaite santé. Honnêtement je n'y comprend rien…

- Il va pouvoir revenir au dortoir ?

- Oui, biensûr, je ne peux pas le retenir de force s'il va bien, mais seulement à une condition !

- Oui ?

- Ou plutôt 3. Un : qu'il ne fasse pas de magie pour le moment et qu'il recommence petit à petit. Deux : qu'il mange. Et Trois qu'il ne fasse pas trop d'exercice si vous voyez ce que je veux dire Mr Malfoy.

- Euh… oui.

POV Harry

- C'est si bon de te retrouver. Tu m'as manqué, me chuchote Drago dans le creux du coup alors que nous sommes tous 2 l'un contre l'autre sur son lit.

Je reste silencieux, je ne sais que répondre. J'ai tellement honte de l'avoir fait souffrir, je ne m'était pas rendu compte à quel point il tenait à moi et à quel point on m'aimais. Je m'en veux. Il m'a manqué ? Je ne sais pas, c'est pas très clair. Je l'aime ? Je ne le sais pas non plus. J'ai du mal à analyser ce que je ressent…

Il s'inquiète de mon silence.

- Ca va ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- A quoi tu penses ?

- A il y a quelques jours… quelques semaines… Je ne sais plus, … je m'en veux terriblement de vous avoir fait souffrir comme ça… d'être parti sans rien dire… j'ai été égoïste…

- T'inquiète pas Harry, nous comprenons. Tu ne savais tout simplement plus où tu en était.

J'ignore sa remarque.

-… Il y a un peu plus d'un mois nous étions heureux… maintenant je ne sais plus quoi penser de nous,… je ne sais même pas si je t'aime, si je tient à toi, si je remuerai ciel et terre si tu venais à disparaître comme je l'ai fait lâchement, si…

Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge alors que les larmes inondent mon visage.

- Je ne sais plus quoi penser de tout, de ma vie…

- Je ne peux pas trop t'aider en ce qui concerne ta vie, mais en ce qui nous concerne, je pense que c'est encore dans mes cordes.

Je ne répond pas, hésitant…

Alors, il approche lentement son visage du mien. Je sais ce qui va s'ensuivre, mais je ne bouge pas, je m'efforce à ne pas y penser. Ses lèvres effleurent les miennes dans une caresse tendre.

Je ne bouge toujours pas, je le laisse faire, je 'savoure'…

Nous approfondissons le baiser… tout mon corps semble alors se réveiller d'un très long sommeil, un trop long sommeil… nos langue entament une sensuelle danse alors que nos corps réagissent l'un contre l'autre.

A bout de souffle nous nous séparons et alors je lui murmure :

- Tu avais raison, maintenant une chose est belle est bien clair… c'est bien dommage que je n'ai pas le droit de faire de sport… Je ne veux plus que nous soyons séparé de quelques manière que ce soit. Je t'aime et je compte bien te garder près de moi tout au long de ma vie. Je ne veux pas te perdre encore une fois… Je t'Aime.

o O Liz O o

Et voilà, c'est la fin. Qu'est-ce que vous en avez pensé de cette fic' ? Qu'est-ce que vous aimez, qu'est-ce que vous aimez moins ?

Laissez moi des reviews s'il vous plaît, je tiens à avoir votre avis.

A bientôt pour une nouvelle fic'

liz


End file.
